Unforgiven
by Firefly4000
Summary: Free from the void Hsi Wu struggles to find his place in a world where he is viewed as a monster but can he prove to Jade that his love for her is real? And what of his siblings and the Chan clan? HsiWuJade allllll the way chapter 6 now up
1. Prologue Dyers Eve

Prologue – Dyers Eve 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Jackie Chan Adventures related, wish I did but alas no I do not lol, like many out there I am a Hsi Wu/Jade shipper lol I'm also a fan of Valmount, the moon demon Tso Lan, the water demon Bai Tsa lol what can I say I happen to like sneaky conniving people who're also bloody cool anyways I only own my original character (sorry can't reveal him or her juuuuuuuust yet *evil chuckle*). I also do not own the song Dyers Eve, which belongs to the group Metallica. 

Dedication and many a thanks goes to: The many other Hsi Wu/Jade fans out there from The Pimpstress Spleefie, Alaer Kino, Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore and to allllll the others who enjoy the His-Wu/Jade pairing for the stories you've all written, through reading them I've found yet another fandom I happen to want t'read about lol so please sit back and enjoy the show … believe me it'll be worth you're time *WVEG*

Hsi Wu: Oo what's he talking about?

Firefly: *shudders* you don't want to know … believe me *shuts the door to his room and hides*

Feedback: Need it, want it, desire it, crave it and thirst for it just as much as I need, want, crave, desire and thirst for an ice cold Diet Dr Pepper, you can reach me at Princecharming4004@hotmail.com thank you and again oooooon with the show! 

AN: This takes place after the story where Shendu tried to rewrite history though it does focus on the demonic eight and Hsi's relationship with Jade as well as the eights relationship with the demon lord Barkuda

Dear Mother 

Dear Father 

What Is this Hell You Have Put Me Through 

Believer 

Deceiver 

Day in Day out Live My Life Through You 

Pushed onto Me What's Wrong or Right 

Hidden from this Thing That They Call Life 

Dear Mother 

Dear Father 

Every Thought I'd Think You'd Disapprove 

Curator 

Dictator 

Always Censoring My Every Move 

Children Are Seen Bur Are Not Heard 

Tear out Everything Inspired 

Just endless orange sky … endless and stretching for miles in every direction … with hundreds of floating rocks all throughout the prison they existed here and now.

_A prison_… that's what it was for the eight of them … _a prison with no guards or _fences… _just _… _him and _… _his brothers _… _and sisters_…the small bat winged figure thought bitterly as he clutched at one of the many floating boulders in order to not be subjected to yet another attack by any of his siblings… he hated and despised most of them… 

…Yet at the same time he loved them to … _after all they were all… family were they not? At least… that was what they should have acted like_…the demon known simply as Hsi Wu thought with more then a trace of bitterness while he watched as his mountain sized sister Po Kong and his windbag of a brother Xiao Fung glared before causing a huge wind to slam into their sister several of the other demons cheering them on.

Hsi sighed thinking about a girl, a girl with black raven hair, and golden eyes so full of innocence and mischief, eyes…that (along with the rest of her) had…taken his very demonic heart…captive never ever letting go of it.

She had a power over his very heart Jade Chan did and she did not know that even when the two of them were children…she…held and wielded a power more potent then anything the eight immortals had ever held over the demon ruler of the skies …and the most irritating part of his suffering? 

The part even worse then his imprisonment here in the void! She did not even know, nor would she…ever know how he truly felt Hsi Wu thought to himself bitterly picking up a small pebble then throwing it away watching as if fell away from him gradually becoming nothing more then a single speck as it's descent began to… slow.

The moon demon Tso Lan sighed irritably while watching the fight that was even now breaking out in front of him… this then was the real reason his family had failed, they were all to quick to anger and to slow to even show much patience.

Snorting in disgust he turned then floated over to the youngest member of his family making sure that no one could see the small smile that was even now…on his face as he looked at Hsi Wu who along with his sister Bai Tsa was one of the only two he could truly love as a sibling.

None … of the others even wanted to show sibling affection towards each other he thought sadly

"Hsi?" he asked curiously watching as the winged bat like demon stared off into space. "Hsi Wu?" he continued this time with a small hint of annoyance in his voice not liking the fact that his youngest sibling was not paying attention while also desiring to speak to him since the sky demon was one of the only ones he could actually have a decent conversation with. "Brother?" he asked again leaning forward so that their siblings could not hear the concern he held in his monotone voice gently shaking Hsi Wu once.

Blinking the sky demon looked around startled before he smiled upon seeing his older brother who was one of the only ones he ever felt anything other then disgust for, his sister Bai being the other one. "Sorry was thinking about something"

Tso sighed mentally shaking his head, "the girl again Hsi?" he replied in a voice filled with gentle reproach as he and the sky demon moved away from the others. "You still do not listen to my warnings about mortals," he continued with a hint of sadness as he looked down at his beloved younger sibling.

"Brother you know I do" Hsi replied looking at Tso with some aggravation not liking that Tso was once again speaking to him on how his feelings for Jade were just a combination of lust and … obsession and not love, "it's just…she's…different…" he replied trailing off a little.

The moon demon sighed shaking his head wishing that his brother would listen to him. "You do not even know what love is Hsi Wu nor do you understand the consequences of falling in love with someone who is also an enemy of ours" he continued patiently looking at his younger brother. 

"But she is different!" Hsi protested quietly so as not to arouse the snarky cruel jokes of their siblings. 

"How is she different my brother? How is she any different from the ones who imprisoned us because they were afraid of us" he continued, "how is she different from her uncles?"

"She just is!" Hsi replied in a hostile and angry tone before unfolding his leathery wings and taking off leaving the moon demon to sigh as he watched him go growing all the more concerned for the youngest member of the family…

Innocence 

Torn from Me Without Your Shelter 

Barred Reality 

I'm Living Blindly 

"Bai? A moment of you're time my sister" Tso Lan replied as he hovered next to his sister the water demon Bai Tsa who affected an air of boredom.

"Only a moment, my time is pressing" she replied sarcastically before she frowned noticing the grave look in her brother's eyes. "What's wrong brother?"

"Hsi's affection for Chan's niece" he replied in a whisper making it clear to her that he wanted to keep this conversation from becoming a disaster for their younger sibling. "He is still… infatuated with her and…it worries me my sister"

The water demon looked at her brother and slithered beside him, "surely he wouldn't…not even Hsi is stupid enough to be in love with a mortal…not after all we've…told him right?" she asked in her usual honest yet somewhat harsh manner though…Tso noticed that it…contained some concern drawing a smile from him.

"It is good of you to be concerned for him my sister and do not worry I will not tell our more…crueler siblings that you do indeed have a heart and care for the youngest member of our family" he replied with a somewhat teasing tone earning a glare from Bai.

"If you want me to go talk to him then just say so and don't go out of you're way to try and manipulate me into doing it for you!" she hissed angry for letting him use her like that even though Tso and Hsi were her favorite brothers.  
  
Tso Lan merely raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you mean dearest sister" he replied before she hit him with a water attack then slithered off leaving the other demon dripping wet…

…It was wrong that Hsi knew ohh so very well but he couldn't help it, he could not stop thinking about Jade even when he was asleep she haunted him with images of her smiles and her eyes widening in surprise and … pure unadulterated happiness…something…that…had always been fleeting for Hsi Wu ever since he'd been born with only Tso and Bai to ever really confide in.

Jade had changed all that, she had…listened when he spoke, had smiled whenever he had listened to her stories had laughed whenever he told a joke or a funny story about his family even when he had not mentioned the fact that his brothers and sisters were the demons she was helping her uncles to banish, the demons… she believed…to be nothing more then monsters under the bed.

And it was true they were monsters in every sense of the word but unlike Shendu or Dai Gui, Po Kong, or even Tchang Zu, Hsi and his brother Tso and his sister Bai were not as bad as the others, sure Tso had tried to destroy the earth's gravity before he had gotten sent back into the void and sure Bai had tried to flood a few cities in order to bring about a new kingdom of her own but they still did other things that made them appear to at least enjoy some of the things that the mortals came up with.

In Tso's case it was books and the joy of accumulating knowledge Hsi thought with a small smile remembering many a time when he and Bai would sit and listen to their brother as he read and spoke to them, the two siblings enjoying the peace that came from having someone to talk to and not try to dominate each other, a peace that the three of them did not allow others to see out of the desire to keep from being ridiculed.

In Bai's case it was music and Hsi could remember many a time when…he and his sister would be sitting on a beach watching a sunset together sipping some tea or cracking jokes about the stupidity of their brothers Shendu or Dai Gui or even (whenever she was in the mood for someone to sing with her) join in.

But even then his two beloved siblings were also at times a tad cruel to him just as he was to them, after all it was in their nature to be that way was it not?

But it wasn't in Jade's nature though, that Hsi Wu knew full well whenever he…replayed the small camera that she had…lost in the void six and a half years ago at least…Hsi thought it was six and a half, one had to remember that time unfortunately had no meaning here in this…prison.

Ohh how he hated it here, hated having to endure the abuse most of his family shoved upon him, hated having almost no one to really talk to, hated…not seeing Jade's face blowing a kiss to him…even though the last time he had…seen that had…been when she had gotten out through Shendu's portal stranding him and the others here, angrily he clenched a fist.

Even now after all these years her attitude still hurt…but that…was nothing to the attitude he had displayed at the time he had met Jade, he had used her in order to regain his tail, his tail! He had … manipulated her, lied to her and deceived her in order to hang onto his freedom in anyway shape and form.

For that he had no excuse, yet even so her own attitude angered him or as humans would say…pissed him off and while at the same time he wanted to ravish her for all eternity he also wanted to rip and tear her body apart for her disrespect to him.

_'But you did disrespect her before Hsi Wu'_ a calm contemplative voice said from all around him and he blinked in surprise. _'Yes dear Emperor and King of the Sky…_the voice continued with what sounded like a chuckle…_I am speaking to you in your own mind and no I am not speaking to you're siblings, you…are the one that I wish to speak to young master'_

"W..ho..wh..at?" the young demon asked with a growl looking around while trying not to let any of the other demons know that something was up, _'wh..o..who are you?'_ he responded in his own mind his rage growing.

_'Who or what I am, is not important young master, what I can do for you is provided you… really want out'_ the voice began and Hsi Wu felt his body temperature drop a few degrees. 

_'Of course I want out!'_ Hsi replied angrily, _'I've got better things to do then spend my time in some hellhole where I can't even feel the skies around me!'_ he snarled irritably.

A chill ran through him before it faded and the voice spoke again in calm control once again, _'and more importantly a certain young member of the family who re-imprisoned you and you're family here in the void to speak to correct?'_

_'I don't know what you're talking about!'_

_'Come now I'm speaking to you inside your own mind boy I can read you're thoughts and you're soul so very well…_the voice continued this time with a hint of irritation in it…_and kindly do not try to act like a fool to me, were I to want someone to do that I would speak to you're brother and let him out…not you'_

_'Le..t..let mmm..mme.. out?_ the sky demon questioned with some awe in his voice, _'you…you…want…to…to free me?'_ he asked with surprise while landing on a boulder far enough away from his siblings so that he would not have to worry about them for the moment while he concentrated on the voice. 

'Because I frankly do not think you deserve to be confined her not…while you in fact…hold onto the feelings you possess'

_'What do you mean?'_ he replied with a little nervousness as he tried to hold onto his anger…if this was another of Shendu's jokes…or if the dragon demon had…found out about his little attraction for Jade…

_'I know you in fact feel something for her other then hate or lust Hsi Wu and I am prepared to offer you you're freedom and the girl…in return for a small service on you're part. That service being to free me from my own confines by performing a simple ritual one that will…allow me to be free again.'_ The voice explained with a yawn suggesting that he was growing tired. _'I will leave you to think about my proposal young one' _the voice replied before it vanished leaving the young sky demon to wonder…

Dear Mother 

Dear Father 

Time Has Frozen Still What's Left to Be 

Hear Nothing 

Say Nothing 

Cannot Face the Fact I Think for Me 

No Guarantee, it's Life as Is 

But Darn You for Not Giving Me My Chance 

Dear Mother 

Dear Father 

You've Clipped My Wings Before I Learned to Fly 

Unspoiled 

Unspoken 

I've Outgrown That Freaking Lullaby 

Same Thing I've Always Heard from You 

Do as I Say Not as I Do 

"So Tso Lan was right" a voice replied and he turned to see his elder sister Bai Tsa slither towards him growling with some annoyance. "I cannot believe that you would do something this this stupid!" she raged glaring at him, "reckless yes but being stupid? No, never, not in a thousand years!" she continued looking at him with an accusatory tone. "She helped banished us for mother and father's sakes! And here you are mooning over her like she is some prize worth obtaining! Hsi she's a human!"

"She's different Bai" the sky demon protested, "she laughed at my jokes when I was in human form, laughed and said how cool we were"

"But she thought you were human brother!"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's the point of all of this, nugh why can't you just find some nice demon girl and settle down with her instead of actually wanting to be…be with a human" she replied snorting the last part with some disdain while trying to talk some sense into her beloved brother, "and don't go thinking that I'm out to bully you or abuse you like the others, you and I both know that Tso Lan and I are all you really have"

His eyes clouded with tears upon hearing the hurtful words and he snarled at her, "screw you!" he replied before throwing in several rather colorful Chinese epithets before he took flight and flew off away from his sister while Bai Tsa watched with hurt in her own eyes.

"What happened?" Tso Lan asked as he moved beside his sister and sighed, "he will… get over his anger my sister, he knows we both care deeply for him."

The water demon held back tears trying so hard not to lash out…yes she generally hostile and cold but she had feelings too and she cared just as deeply for her little brother like her sibling did though most of the times she would not admit to anything resembling emotion.

She'd learned the hard way about that once before regarding Shendu…Tso Lan thought with some distaste remembering how he had manipulated her in order to acquire more kingdoms for himself sinking several of her kingdoms when he was unable to take them away from her.

At the time the rest of them had laughed save for Tso and for Hsi, both of whom while keeping up with appearances did not like how manipulative their conniving brother had been or how his betrayal had made Bai change her mind becoming more closed off then she already was… thanks…to another…he reminded himself with bitter distaste.

"I didn't mean to make him upset it's just…I don't want him feeling guilty over her" the water demon replied looking at the moon demon who sighed and nodded in agreement. "It's just he is so, so, so stubborn!" she replied angrily.

"Whose stubborn?" a manipulative voice replied and the two demons both turned and glared at their brother Shendu who grinned before the other two used their own powers against him starting a fight and drawing all the other demons into the fray each of them arguing with the other whether it was over Po Kong's eating problems, Bai Tsa's rages, Shendu's constant betrayals, Hsi Wu's reckless headstrong nature, Dai Gui's stupidity, Xiao Fung's constant haughty nature, Tso Lan's nearly emotionless state, or finally Tchang Zu's overbearing manner all the while attacking each other with their magics.

None of them…saw the sky demon whose heart had grown heavy from watching all of this… 

Innocence 

Torn from Me Without Your Shelter 

Barred Reality 

I'm Living Blindly 

I'm in Hell Without You

Cannot Cope Without You Two 

Shocked at the World That I See 

Innocent Victim Please Rescue Me 

Hsi winced looking at his siblings as they continued to argue … no… he had nothing to look forward to here… nothing… but the void that was all around them before he took to the air and let himself fly away from their attention landing on one of the floating rocks that were always present.

_I see that you've realized how … correct I am Hsi_…the voice replied calmly…_my offer still stands, all you have to do is free me from my own prison once you get free_…it continued with a chuckle that was… strangely … familiar to the winged demon.

Hsi let out a sigh watching them from a distance once again hating that they…his family was…always like this before he nodded eager to be rid of this place…and…to…find…Jade Chan… and ask her for…forgiveness. "And you won't hurt her?" he asked with a gulp trying once more to figure out whom the voice that was speaking to him belonged to.

"You have my word Emperor of the Skies…provided you keep to our agreement." The voice continued in an almost eager manner.

Hsi Wu nodded once exhaling deeply as he reviewed his decision mentally…he would be all alone…without any help from his siblings if he got into trouble…that thought…still frightened him almost as much as the hell he was living in now.

But Jade…needed him and he…needed to be free and for a few moments the sky demon felt torn once more before he nodded again, "you have a deal" he replied in a quiet voice not wanting for…his siblings to…get wind of this.

_'Then it is time to simply free you from this place young master Wu' _the voice stated calmly as a section of the void suddenly began to gleam with light taking the form of a six pointed diamond before reality bended and shattered and as the other demons turned in the direction of the bright red light a second beam of light this one black in color latched Hsi and yanked him through the void causing the surprised demon to scream in surprise.

"Hsi!" Tso Lan cried hovering towards the closing portal with Bai, Po, Xian and the others behind him but… they were… too late.

As the portal closed the seven remaining demons stood there all but Tso returning to their former vendettas this time over who should have been watching their 'weaker' brother while the moon demon said nothing placing a hand along the spot where his brother and the light had been seen last.

He focused not on the arguments they were having but instead on his youngest sibling's chi hoping that he was at least still alive …for a moment though he got nothing before he sighed, his brother was alive and…in love?

But even as he started to think about Hsi's feelings an aura of pure unadulterated sadistic evil ran through him along with one simple message…

…Anywhere, anytime, anyplace… the message had said…

Dear Mother 

Dear Father 

Hidden in Your World You've Made for Me 

I'm Seething 

I'm Bleeding 

Ripping Wounds in Me That Never Heal 

Undying Spite I Feel for You 

Living out this Hell You Always Knew.

**AN: Yeah I know the first chapter has no sign of Jade in it though Hsi does think about her a lot in it, but here's the thing (as Linda from the sitcom Becker would say lol): I wanted to focus on the relationships between the sibs themselves and or on Hsi in general and on his desire to be reunited with Jade…a desire that… someone's using to manipulate the poor guy lol, dunn worry she is a main character *smiles* and everything will come out alright in the end promise^^ 


	2. Chapter One Don't

Chapter One – Don't 

Disclaimer: Wellp here's the first chapter of the Unforgiven Series lol and for a recap I do not own any of the JCA characters (wish I did though lol but alas I do not) I dunn own the song 'Don't' which is owned by the group known as Blink 182.

Recap: Wellllp…Hsi Wu has escaped from the void with help from a mysterious figure who wants everyone's favorite Sky Demon to do him a favor, meanwhile Tso Lan, Bai Tsa and the other demons are wondering what happened to their baby bro and yer all left wondering just whooo the voice belongs to *evil chuckle* more questions are gonna abound t'night because now…we're now going to go through Jade's mind as well heh heh heh … on with the show!

Author's Note: By the way, Jade is now eighteen or nineteen years old, sadly I dunno how old she was during and after the episode where she escapes through Shendu's portal, if anyone out there can tell me I'd appreciate it muchly, thank you and… GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! Lol sorry lol got a Sex Pistols song stuck in m'head lol

Many thanks go to: The first person who was kind enough to review the first chapter of the Unforgiven series' SPLEEFIE! *hugs her* thankiees Spleeferz, and whomever else will be reading and reviewing the story. *looks at Uncle* get in there you! And to Kyren, CelticMnGdds, Youkai Youko, VampireNaomi who were the next people to review my story *hugs them as well* thank you guys^^  …okay Chi Wizard get in there now and do a summary!

Uncle: *glares at me* uncle warning evil author uncle is very scrappy *whaps me on forehead*

Oww! Why you little *pokes Uncle in eyes ala one of the Three Stooges* do summary or no mung bean sandwich and many visits from Tohru's mum! *evil chuckle*

Uncle: Uncle needs silence in order to do summary…Sky Demon Hsi Wu has been released, other demons surprised and strange voice behind it all … AIYAAA!!! EVIL AUTHOR MAKING THIS INTO A HSI WU/JADE PAIRING!!!

*cackles evilly rubbing hands together with evil glee* 

Uncle: AIYAAA!!! JACKIE RESTRAIN EVIL AUTHOR!!! 

Feedback: Need it, want it, crave it, desire it, and thirst for it just as much as I need, want, crave, desire and thirst for a nice ice cold Diet Dr Pepper, you can email me and send me the soda I so lovingly thirst for at this address: Princecharming4004@hotmail.com thank you and on with the fic

There was a time long ago   
But it seemed like yesterday   
When all I wanted was you   
And now you make a segway   
As you turn your face away   
And I know your words aren't true 

"JACKIIIIEEE YOU NO FETCH UNCLE'S TEA AGAIN!! YOU TERRIBLE NEPHEW!!" a voice replied from below her room and the eighteen year old smiled a little in spite of herself as she went back to her homework…she loved being here at home with the people she loved.

Here she felt more at ease, here the black haired golden eyed teenage girl felt like she did not have to worry about her mother or father telling her what to do even if her uncle Jackie did that at times…when he wasn't on one of his trips all over the world as an archeologist.

Here was where a lot of her most happiest memories were as she had battled demons, ninjas, and thugs alongside her two uncles and her friends instead of sitting at home while her father worked and her mother worried about her constantly.

Not that she didn't love her parents, she did but it was just…she felt more at home here with one cranky uncle, one strange yet cool uncle and her friend the behemoth Tohru all of whom cared very deeply for her all of whom were there for her.

Even now after all these years she couldn't help but smile while Uncle drove her crazy, Jackie acted like another mother and father figure to her and she and Tohru helped Uncle mind the shop while her other uncle was away…all of course while she laughed and shook her head while doing so along with working on her degree in archeology and in the ancient civilizations of the world…particularly…China's.

She loved reading especially in dark places like caves something her uncle Jackie and the others could not understand at times, along with her growing obsession for heavy metal music which was something of a surprise for her parents and her uncles that…and her desire to have uncle train her in the use of chi spells.

Still at times she still felt like she was a disappointment to them all…especially whenever…she stared up…at the sky at night and wondered…about an old friend…long gone…one who had…hurt her so very much.

That friend had been a kid named Seymour Jawhoositz…or so she had thought…in reality…he was Hsi Wu…the Sky Demon…brother to Shendu and the other demons who had been trying to conquer the world…a monster…one who…had…broken…her heart.

And…all for his tail…the tail that Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru had captured during his release…and it…hurt knowing that he…had…done that.

She remembered almost having cried over seeing those wings emerge as he had tried for his tail…remembered…how after she had gone to bed…she had cried herself to sleep feeling as if something was wrong with her.

Then she had wound up going through the demon portal along with the water demon Bai Tsa…along with only her moose camera she had…wound up in…their world and had hidden from them lest they try to harm her before Uncle had found a way to contact her and she had made for the door.

Only…he had been there flying after her and as she'd turned and blown him that kiss she wasn't sure…if she had seen a twinge of regret in his eyes…or if he was just pissed off because she had beaten him to the portal first.

At the time Jade Chan hadn't cared…hadn't felt like caring because she was still hurting over the way he'd used her, all while she had believed…actually believed! That he did care about her.

Now…however she wasn't too sure and as she paused from doing her homework she looked up into the night skies seeing a star go trailing past and she found herself making a single wish…for…him to come back, for him to…tell her what…she wanted…to tell him.

She sighed shaking her head…she wasn't going to go back to thinking about him…not when…all thinking about him brought up painful memories for her and a powerful desire that…left her feeling very ashamed.

Surprise surprise Jade was now a young woman about to be nineteen years old with what others considered to be attractive with a lean and healthy body and hair that was a bit longer then when she had been a child along with fuller lips.

Which was one of the many things she didn't like along with a more rounded chest area along with her womanhood and the fact that no matter how many clothes she tried to hide herself under most of the boys noticed and tried to grope her making her feel dirty.

It wasn't fair at all! She hated not being the way she had been when she had first met her uncles, hated not being a child and unable to accompany Jackie on his adventures and more then that she hated being here acting unlike the way she used to act.

More importantly she hated…the way the sky demon still made her feel even after all this time…hated that she…cared so much for him.

She missed him so, wanted to be with him but at the same time she hated him for having broken…her heart the way…he had all those years ago and for her there would always be an empty spot inside of her heart, one…that would always be…empty because there was no one who could really understand her…

And I don't want your lies   
And I don't think that I'm   
better than you inside 

…As the light around the Sky demon grew brighter in intensity he instinctively shielded his eyes lest he be blinded by the light that was even now bending the physics of dimension that he and his siblings had been imprisoned in distorting the area around him.

He shrieked as a searing pain enveloped him before the light and the pain faded quickly and he found himself standing inside a cave a bright light gleaming before him.

_'Welcome back to the lady of mere mortal Hsi Wu'_ that mysterious voice began again with an amused chuckle. _'I am quite pleased to see that you survived the trip, obviously you're feelings for the girl have given you a desire to stay alive which will prove most useful for me but I digress, remember our agreement Emperor of the Sky'_ it continued before fading from his mind leaving him very confused.

But only for a few minutes before he shook the feeling and the one concerning how familiar that voice was as he looked around grinning a little…he was here…in what was now San Francisco at night and somewhere in the city…was the girl he was going to win over to himself only this time…he would not do what he had done before

Not this time, no…he would fly to her, would court her and sweep her off her feet even if he had to do so by force!   
  


As he flared his wings and his tail twitched eagerly Hsi Wu leapt into the air letting the air currents come to him as he flapped his leathery bat like wings and started to fly loving as he soared through the sky once again feeling the wind all around him imagining that it was…just like old times.

A smile came to his face and he laughed as he began to do some barrel rolls loving the feeling of the wind against him as he looked at the stars above him and the earth below him.

This was what he truly was, the master of the sky, it's king, it's ruler, not just some evil demon sorcerer or the creature that felt something powerful for a mere mortal no he was also something grand to behold and here amongst the skies he wished he could see his siblings as they too roamed across ruling with majestic splendor.

But sadly they were not here and while he was happy to not have to deal with most of his siblings (especially Shendu) he did miss Tso and Bai and to some extent Xiao though the demon of the earth did get on his nerves at times with his arrogant attitude.

But he wouldn't trade his freedom for them any day and while that perhaps seemed selfish one had to remember that Hsi was a demon and was more to the point almost as selfish as Shendu and as arrogant as Tchang Zu though he didn't think he was selfish or arrogant, no he simply was the demon king of the sky and he was free!

Free to do whatever he wanted, free to rebuild his kingdom, and finally…he was free to take Jade as his mate without…Tso or Bai or anyone to tell him what to do.

That thought made him smile all the more as he landed on the sign of the store that…was in fact home…to his enemies…and more importantly…to the woman who he desired most of all.

For a moment he paused looking at the camera he held wondering how much she had changed before he flew down to the door knocked on it, placed the camera on the ground then flew back up to his perch…he would follow Jade and set…things in motion for their courtship…

  
And you can take off your disguise   
Cause I can see the truth that's hidden 

Behind your eyes 

"Jade, you need to wake up for college" a voice replied from the door to her room and Jade groaned opening her eyes which she then rubbed tiredly while smiling at her uncle…Jackie Chan who smiled back happy to see his niece. "Come on now" he replied smiling at her gently though she moaned and growled a little. "Get up sleepy head"

She grumbled but got up heading off to take a shower her brain still not working right yet while her uncle smiled a little happy that she was doing well even now after everything that had happened in their lives.

Yes Jackie was proud of his niece, proud of how strong her character was and how…special she was to them all even though there were times when she was still as brash and as reckless as she had been when she was a child…

…As she left the shop Jade sighed heading for college not seeing the winged creature that was even now following her already heading for one of the trolley cars in order to get to class on time.

As she emerged Hsi Wu groaned with desire upon seeing her, despite the clothes that she wore to hide how beautiful she looked he could tell she was very desirable and he licked his lips…soon she would be alll his.

Thinking quickly he took human form only this time he didn't look like the boy he had been all those years ago, no this time his skin was paler and his eyes…were green instead of the brown color that they were before and his hair looked as if it had been combed over and not spiked like it had been…when he had…first assumed a human form.

He stepped inside wearing black jeans and a gray shirt over which he had an equally gray sweater and sat down not right next to her but just close enough to keep an eye on the woman…he wanted more…then anything in the world…

As the cable car rolled down towards the college she found herself thinking about Hsi Wu again…why did she feel so guilty over what had happened to him? Why did she find herself wanting him to take her and make her his in every way that was possible?

She hated the fact that she had erotic dreams about riding him or the ones where he … went down on her or when she would…go down on him, hated that she would lust after someone who didn't even…want her…

Hsi Wu sighed trying not to groan as he noticed once again how well developed she was…ohh to be able to…do all the things to her that he wanted to do…he felt so…excited now by the prospect of meeting her all over again.

This time though he vowed to make it right, this time it would be different because this time he would show her what he was and would make her love him…

Sure there were lots of other boys who had expressed intrest in her but she'd…turned them all down, none of them could understand her, especially Paco who drove her nuts every time they saw each other, like his mentor El Toro he was now a wrestler unlike him though he was rather…well…scrawny.

Shaking her head off of the thoughts of boys she paused as the cable car stopped and people got out some heading for the local college, while others were heading for work or wherever else.

Behind her Hsi Wu emerged stepping into the shadows long enough…to change into a more…adult version of…the boy named Seymour Jawhoositz still clad in a black shirt and black jeans as he headed for the main campus building…

As her professor droned on and on Jade felt her eyes becoming heavy…she had tried to sleep really she had but…the dreams had kept coming and she found herself embarrassed, ashamed, and…alone still missing the demon who she now…conceded had…stolen her heart.

As she continued to try to stay awake a bored grumble along with the words 'stupid mortals…and their ethics' was heard and her eyes widened…  
  


And all those words that you don't say   
just mean less and less each day   
you can't make me shed a tear 

…She knew that voice! Knew it because of all the many days and weeks and years she had spent thinking about it's owner, she scanned the room pausing to see three pieces of black hair…sticking up in a pattern that was…just as familiar as the voice was and her eyes widened.

…It couldn't be? She thought to herself turning around trying to see through the crowd her heart and stomach doing flip flops even as another part of her felt angry along with determined to beat the voice's owner to a pulp.

It just wasn't possible that…he could be here now was it?

But it was and as Jade turned around again she saw him sitting off to the right a few feet away from her and…as she turned to stare at him…he turned in her direction then…winked at her and her eyes widened for just a little bit before she focused her mind on her studies…or tried too…

…As the cable car stopped Jade sighed, at first she had thought she'd been going nuts but not after seeing him get on the same cable car…and walk over to where she was.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily glaring at him her heart not really being in it while her brain on the otherhand was. "And how did ya get out?"

"I wanted to see you" he replied looking at her with a small smile…

…Her eyes narrowed upon hearing his words…she was not going to let him deceive her again…not this time. "Want to see a game? I can even play the flute while we're there"

His eyes glowed red upon hearing that and he grumbled for a little bit, "that's not funny"

"Neither was you using me for you're tail" Jade replied crossly.

"Would you have helped me had I asked you while in my real form?" he replied as the two of them got off the cable car, "'sides I couldn't rely on Shendu…or his bumbling idiots either"

"So you kidnapped Uncle and forced him to undo that spell then tried to kill me," She replied glaring at him crossly. "And you wonder why I'm mad at you"

He sighed, "no…I don't." he began as he followed her hoping to talk to her without making things worse. "Please Jade I…i…I didn't come looking for a fight…I…came to see you"

"Tch yeah right" she replied glaring at him, "you lied to me and used me"

At that he snarled his red eyes glowing as he grabbed her then shoved her against a wall, "I spent years stuck in that void feeling sorry and looking at that camera of yours while you got on that high horse of yours! Pathetic mortal! I can just take what's mine now if I choose to do so" he replied angrily before she kneed him in the groin and he doubled over glaring at her.

"You don't seem very sorry to me" she shot back with a glare of her own, "and what's this taking what yours crap? You don't own me nor did you ever!" she replied almost spitting out the words trying to ignore her heart, determined not to be manipulated again as she moved towards the door leading to her uncle's shop. "Now go away"

"No" he replied as he got up his features demonic as he did so. "I'm not going anywhere Jade not this time, I came back because I wanted to see you again and apologize to you because…I want…you and only you. You're my other half and you know that"

Hope flared into her eyes for a moment before it faded and she called Uncle who let out one of his trademark 'Aiyaaa's' as both he and Tohru stood there at the door.

"Sky demon has returned! AIYAAA!!!" the chi wizard screamed, "Uncle getting fluuuuuute!" 

Hsi Wu snarled glaring at Jade, this time ignoring the others. "you just don't get it do you? I want you Jade" he replied with a snarling hiss, "I don't care about anything else but you anymore!"

Her eyes filled with hope again before she looked at Uncle who had gotten the flute before she turned back to the sky demon. "Just go" she said trying not to cry

She would not cry again, especially not in front of the demon that had…hurt her so in the past with his lies and his deceitful nature.

"No" he said moving towards the door even while the chi wizard and his pupil continued to do an uninvite spell and Jade held onto the door as if she was torn between wanting to go with him and wanting to stay away from him!

Jade looked at Hsi Wu before she sighed…"please…just go" she pleaded again

"No!" The sky demon replied looking at her while taking hold of her arm, "I'm back now and I want you can't you understand that?"

For a moment…she was almost…happy to hear his words but then…reality set in and as she looked at him in his human form she remembered the ways he had lied to her before…and Jade Chan glared at him then shoved him away from her and closed the door…as…the Chi Wizard…revoked…his invitation…

…As the door closed Jade turned then went straight up to her room, while Jackie started playing the flute glaring with anger at Hsi Wu who screamed with pain upon hearing the first notes…  
  
I think about tomorrow

Another day of sorrow   
But I don't think that I'll be here

AN: *in an imitation of Two-Face from Batman Forever* Fanfiction.net's stubborn refusal to cooperate properly…is driving us insane!!! Lol dunn worry m'friends chapter two will be coming up hopefully soon, it depends on what songs remind me of the characters themselves ya see ^^ but I'll do m'best and thank you for reading and reviewing my story ~ Firefly4000


	3. Chapter Two Low Man's Lyric

U Chapter Two – Low Man's Lyric 

Disclaimer: Dunn own anything but my own chara sadly enough, wish I did but alas I do not. The song 'Low Man's Lyric' belongs to the group known as Metallica and the cartoon show Jackie Chan Adventures belongs to the WB, all rights are thereby reserved to their respective owners.

Summary: Wellllp Jade now knows that Hsi is back in town lol and Uncle has performed an uninvite spell lol she seems pissed at him lol dunn worry folks it'll be wellll worth the wait see I'm a sadistic bastard who enjoys putting people through hell *chuckles very evilly* but all will be as it should be

Jackie: Preferably Jade will see how wrong for her he is and will have nothing to do with him

*whaps Jackie upside the head ala Uncle style* you don't want me to put you in a pairing with Vanessa Barone now do you?

Jackie: *gulps* ummmm no  
  
*smirks* good answer  
  
Feedback: Need it, want it, crave it, desire it, and thirst for it just as much as I need, want, crave, desire and thirst for a nice ice cold Diet Dr Pepper, you can send both a review and a soda to me at: Princecharming4004@hotmail.com thank you and on with the fanfic.

Extra Special Thanks goes to: everyone whose read and reviewed the first parts of my series *hugs all* thanks guys^^ *rubs hands together in a sinister manner* just wait till…things get more interesting *cackles evilly* 

Names of People who've reviewed my stories as listed in order from first to last…again thank you guys for making a deranged 'former jedi' lol err deranged wanker with almost no sense of reality whatsoever lol just kidding anyways here's that list:

Spleef

Kyren

CelticMnGdds

Youkai Youko

VampireNaomi

Thwacker

Souma Kagura 

Kim (thankiees Kimmy for reading and reviewing my story *huggles*)

Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore 

Again I thank you all for you're reviews ^^ and I cannot wait for more reviews from all of yas^^ ~ Firefly4000

PS: Extra extra special thanks goes to Spleefie, Souma and to Youkai for the ideas they suggested thank you guys^^

My eyes seek reality

My fingers seek my veins

There's a dog at your back step

He must come in from the rain

I fall 'cause I let go

The net below has right away

So my eyes seek reality

And my fingers seek my veins

The trash fire is warm

but nowhere safe from the storm

And I can't bare to see

What I've let me be

So wicked and worn

So as I write to you

of what is done and to do

Maybe you'll understand

And won't cry for this man

'cause low man is due

Please forgive me

Jade looked at Hsi Wu before she sighed…"please…just go" she pleaded again

"No!" The sky demon replied looking at her while taking hold of her arm, "I'm back now and I want you can't you understand that?"

For a moment…she was almost…happy to hear his words but then…reality set in and as she looked at him in his human form she remembered the ways he had lied to her before…and Jade Chan glared at him then shoved him away from her and closed the door…as…the Chi Wizard…revoked…his invitation…

He wanted to cry and scream about how unfair the entire situation was but no…he wouldn't let up until she was his and…until she knew…how…sorry he truly was. He glared at Chan defiantly before his image rippled away and then…he took…to the air before the man could play that flute again and hurt him.

"I'll be back" he hissed angrily flying off but not before he stared at the window where Jade…was even now watching him…

…He let out a scream of utter anguish crying into the sun as he kept flying…it hurt so much worse then even that flute knowing that she didn't want him.

_'Ohh she does want you young master'_ the voice replied with a chuckle. _'She just needs for you to sweep in and take her'_ the voice continued and the sky demon's eyes widened

"Already know that" Hsi Wu replied with a snarl, "and I don't need you're help now so get lost"

_'As you wish but I will be back and I expect you to uphold you're end of our bargain' _the voice replied in a calm yet also icy manner before the sky demon felt a slight pressure leaving him and he blinked surprised and a little on edge.

Shaking his head off of the thoughts of his unknown 'helper' Hsi Wu sighed as he crouched on the water tower for a few moments tears (the first of many since he had been a child) falling and landing onto a portion of the cone shaped roof his claws firmly clutching hold of the water tower.

She didn't understand…and it was all his fault…if he hadn't have been so obsessed with getting his stupid tail back or in manipulating Jade the way he had then things would've been a little better and maybe…just maybe he could've told her that…the boy she'd befriended…was the same demon that his brother had freed.

Angrily he dried his tears as the day turned to night and he took to the skies once more searching for a place to stay before deciding to shifting his form to look human in order for him to find or rather 'obtain' a new home shrugging mentally upon seeing a place that was not only close to the college but also very cheap…once he made…the right 'offer'.

After making himself at home in a small yet spacious 'town house' as humans called the things he sighed looking at his hands, he was a demon sorcerer yet here he was hiding from some mortals when he should have instead just cut them all down and taken what he wanted as he had done before!

But no he reprimanded himself with a sigh…doing so would cause him to wind up once more trapped in the void and he would not, could not go back there without seeing Jade and at least getting her to listen, to really listen to him instead of running from him to her precious relatives.

He snarled angrily and threw the closest thing there was beside him at the wall before him watching as the book that had been laying there hit the wall then bounced off of it and landed on the floor causing him to sigh angrily.

He would not wait again, no he would take Jade as soon as he got his chance and then…then he would convince her to stay but first, he would prepare his new residence and make it not only more to his liking but he would also put up barriers to keep her from leaving here.

The sky demon clapped his hands together with glee more sure of himself and his present plan now as he thought of all the possibilities…Jade would be his and nothing nor anyone would stop them…from becoming one not just in body but also in mind, and soul and…heart as well… 

My eyes seek reality

My fingers feel for flame

Touch clean with a dirty hand

I touched the clean to the waste

"We will need a stronger chi spell in order to protect the shop" Jackie began before Uncle twacked him and he yelped. 

"Getting to that" Uncle began while cleaning his glasses, "Uncle must prepare stronger chi spell and put an extra one on young Jade in order to keep demon from going anywhere near her" the chi wizard replied.

"Not only that but one of us will have to be with you at all times" Jackie replied while looking at his niece with some concern.

"I'm fine alright, the schmuck didn't even get to do anything to me" Jade grumbled glaring at her uncle who simply smiled and patted her on the head in that patronizing way of hers

"Jade it is too danger-"

"Look he can't come in right? And all those chi spells uncle has been teaching me along with all those martial arts moves you've been teaching me will do just fine"

Jackie sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument…not really in anyways since Jade would simply sneak out or do something else while 'pretending' to be doing what her uncle told her to do.

One of the things that simply drove Jackie crazy at times especially considering how many dangerous scrapes she had gotten herself into at times like this.

It was also one of the things that he loved about his niece, the fire in her eyes, the fierce determination she had when it came to anything that she put her mind to and even though Jackie was really worried he knew that there wasn't anything that he could really do now.

Jade was technically an adult and although she lived with him, uncle and Tohru she was still in many ways a child especially when it came to what was and was not dangerous for her.  

 "I'm fine Jackie really I am. I mean it's not like batboy was going to cart me off and make me become his queen or something." Jade replied sarcastically

"AIYAAAA DO NOT SAY SUCH A THING!!!" Uncle practically screamed shooting his look of doom at the girl who merely rolled her eyes.

"We also should figure out a way to rebanish hi- oww!" Jackie replied yelping again when uncle smacked him again.

"Uncle already knows that! Uncle getting to that!" Uncle replied crossly glaring at Jackie for a few moments, "Jade must carry flute with her at all times"

"Look he's gone now okay?" she replied before she stalked up to her room then closed the door trying not to blow up because of how controlling her two uncles seemed to be or letting herself fume over what had…happened…

…It wasn't fair! She thought angrily as she lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. They still treated her like a child when she could fight just as well as Jackie could and perform chi spells just like Uncle and she hated it…Jade hated every moment of it, hated…feeling ignored and alone.

Hsi Wu had changed all of that…in human form he had been her best friend only…only later on she realized that he had…just been using her and even now it still hurt knowing that he hadn't really cared about her at all.

But that feeling she got whenever she thought of him would not go away and as she tried to get to sleep Jade sighed her heart torn between wanting to go talk to her friend, wanting to banish him…or…kiss him.

She sat up abruptly as she felt …herself getting wet, her eyes filled with horror and disgust for herself while she tried to make those feelings…go away again.

But no matter what…the feelings persisted…and she found herself feeling awkward again and hating…that she…felt this way…

The trash fire is warm

no where safe from the storm

I can't bare to see

What I've let me be

So wicked and worn

…Hsi Wu growled in frustration as he headed for his class, he was still determined to make Jade understand how much he wanted her only the problem was she wasn't there and he was vastly growing impatient.

Snarling again he took a deep breath as if to cleanse his body and mind of the impatience that he was even now feeling…he could see it now, he would take her and show her every single hour of every single day why he wanted her. He would take her as his mate, would bestow her with immortality, and would allow her to see what none had seen before…

…His…human…side…the side he…had…gotten…from his…mother.

Unlike his brothers and sisters, Hsi's mother had been human and though he could not remember much of her he did remember Tso Lan's stories about her and all that she had done for him after he had been born, the songs she had read to him the way she had provided moral support for his siblings and their mothers even while they were shackled. 

He could remember her eyes, and her face and the gentle way she had smiled at him…ways that…Jade had…also looked at him…when they had been younger.

Jade.

She was different then the women he had taken as pleasure slaves before and for the life of him Hsi Wu could not understand why, surely she did want him as much as he wanted her, even when she had gotten angry he could still smell her desire for him so he knew he was right.

He clenched a fist as he continued to wait inside the classroom occasionally drawing a few pictures of his siblings and…himself together without the harsh words and magics they threw at each other whenever any of them were in a rotten attitude.

That was the second thing he wished for, for his family to be…well his family. Yes he looked up to Tso Lan and to Bai Tsa because of how much they cared for him but he still wished that his other siblings Shendu included would treat him like an equal.

He paused drawing a picture of Jade her eyes filled with mischief a sly smile on her face as he slowly continued to draw her in a seductive pose laying there on a bed her eyes looking up…as if they were searching…for him and him alone.

A scent…_her_ _scent_ filled his nostrils and he blinked then got up from his seat and headed outside…to see her…only Jade seemed…on edge…and…as he watched…he saw her…fall…

…She sighed as she entered the college campus heading for her class late this time and very tired from having stayed up almost all night…only to…slam into the door and fall her books falling with her while almost everyone laughed.

"Jade?" a voice asked and a tingle went up her spine that pleasant sensation flashing through her before her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "You okay?"

"Now why would I be okay? Everybody's laughing at me because I slammed into the stupid door!" she replied glaring at him angrily

'Seymour' blinked offering a hand only for her to push him away. "What the hell's you're problem? I was only trying to help!" he snarled angrily

"I don't want you're help or anything from you!" she shot back glaring at him. 

"That's too bad!" he replied slamming her against a locker, "you're mine!" he hissed before she shoved him away then…slapped him hard across the face.

"I am not you're property" she hissed before she stormed into the classroom ahead of the perplexed sky demon who hurried after her.

"Jade please…I…I'm sorry about what happened before" he said looking at her with an honest look only to see…her…staring at his drawings…

…As she stormed into the classroom Jade took her seat fuming at him…_the nerve of that …that demon!_ She thought angrily before she realized…that this…wasn't…her seat.

She was about to get out when something fell to the floor and she saw pictures…of her, provocative pictures of her sometimes without clothes, other times with clothes but all of them…were of her… of that she was certain.

A red haze filled her as she continued to stare at them the other people in the classroom beginning to laugh at her some of them making catcalls while she looked down at them…before she turned and wordlessly left the room.

"Jade!" he said running out after her, "please wait up," he pleaded as he ran after her grabbing onto her arm as he finally caught up to her looking into her eyes, "I'm…sorry about earlier" he said … before he felt another slap…

…I'm sorry. Two simple words, the words that…caused her to finally break down and cry her left hand coming up to slap him before she shoved him away from her. "No…you're not sorry…you don't care about anyone but yourself because…because you can't! You're…just … a monster" she said as she sobbed before she took notice…of the hurt in his eyes. "A sick and depraved monster" she continued angry with him.

"If that's the way you…want it" Hsi Wu snarled at her before he spat at her in contempt, "you're just like the rest" he hissed before he stormed off determined not to…let anyone see him…cry like that…

So as I write to you, yeah

of what is done and to do

Maybe you'll understand

And won't cry for this man

'cause low man is due

Please forgive me

Please forgive me

Please forgive me

So low, the sky is all I see

All I want from you is forgive me

So you bring this poor dog in from the rain

Though he just wants right back out again

As he turned and stormed away from her, Jade's eyes began to moisten with tears…why ohh why had she said _that _to him? Why ohh why had he come here looking for her? 

She had been mad at him yes…but she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings too…and now…as she watched him storm off the campus and away from her Jade felt…two warring instincts in her heart, one of them being…the urge to apologize…and the other being…to banish him like Jackie and Uncle had instructed her to do.

 She hated being this torn and especially over the same demon who had hurt her so much before and it sucked feeling the way she felt but she did have a right to be angry right? 

The answer…was…no she thought with a small sigh as she followed after him not noticing…the small trail of blood that was along the sidewalk as she kept walking forward looking for him…

…He sat there on the campus tears falling yet again one hand turning back to it's original form as he looked at himself…feeling so lost and so…alone.

He traced a clawed hand along one of his veins before pulling back as if he were considering what to do the desire to…to punish himself flowing…through him as he focused on her words for the longest time…before he then slowly started cutting himself not caring for anything other then taking away the pain of feeling…so weak…as his claws ran along his skin slicing and cutting blood fell a strange mixture of gray and crimson he noticed not caring as he continued to cry and walk towards the apartment he had on the campus blood falling behind him leaving a small trail as he opened the door with a heavy heart then shut it behind him.

Blood fell onto the ground in his room in small droplets as he continued to try and harden his heart to the pain he was feeling because of everything that Jade had…said to him before she'd played that flute to get him away from her!

He'd already told the voice to leave him alone while he was even now sulking here in his room cutting more and more of himself his tears falling as he stared at the blood that was also falling onto the bed before him thankful that the door was in fact closed.

She didn't want him…and couldn't even stand to look at him and more importantly he…understood why now…he was a monster, a creature of evil and that…was all he could ever be.

_You're just a monster…a sick and depraved monster!_

You lied to me and used me! 

He cut himself again trying to hold back the tears and the pain he was even now feeling inside his heart.

You still do not listen to my warnings about mortals 

She helped banished us for mother and father's sakes! And here you are mooning over her like she is some prize worth obtaining! Hsi she's a human!

His siblings were right…_she is just like the others_ he thought bitterly as his claws cut through sinew and tissue his blood falling on everything it came in contact with mixing and…destroying it.

Much like he himself did Hsi Wu thought bitterly as he kept cutting in a desperate attempt to…take his mind off of the pain that was even now in…his heart.

He growled as a familiar pressure filled his head, _'what do you want now?'_ he asked tiredly

_'You shouldn't do this young master' _the voice broke in earning a growl from Hsi Wu, _"I see you are not keeping to our bargain perhaps I was mistaken when I released you'_ the voice continued.

_'Go away'_ he replied darkly, _'I'll keep my bargain with you…now just leave me alone!'_ he snapped through the link in their mind

_'Very well but do remember that I am trying to survive just as you are trying to do the same…besides young master…but if you wish to whine and complain about how pathetic you believe yourself to be then so be it'_ the voice replied in a somewhat angry tone. _"I will not stop you but…I will remind you that you should not let some mere mortal come between you and getting what you desire…after all you are the Emperor of the Sky…not some creature to be commanded'_

Then the pressure was gone and he lowered his head crying again and not really understanding why he was feeling so strangely over just one girl…

And I cry, to the alley way

Confess all to the rain

But I lie, lie straight to the mirror

One I've broken, to match my face

…The smell of blood filled her nostrils and Jade's eyes widened in horror…had Jackie or Uncle gotten here first and tried to banish him without remembering that they had given her the flute? Had he killed anyone? 

Her hand started to turn white as she pushed the door open then…her eyes narrowed tears in her eyes as she saw him laying there his claws slicing into his skin repeatedly as he continued to cry.

"So that's it then? You announce that you love me and when you don't like the answer you get you go and cut yourself up?" she began angrily moving to sit beside him only to see him look away from her and she took a cloth …then began drying the cuts cleaning them slowly. "I can't believe you Hsi, using this as another attempt to get me to fall in love with you"

"Go…go..way" he rasped glaring at her through eyes filled with tears, "I don't want you here" he replied not wanting…to let her…see him…like this

"Well tough I'm staying here so get it through that thick head of yours" she replied wiping the blood away before she noticed her name in his flesh, understanding flooding through her before she then smacked him upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?!!" she screamed glaring at him demanding an answer for this. 

"Go away" he said trying to turn from her stare but she would not let him.

"The hell I will! You go and cut into yourself and cry? For what? Because you're lonely? Because I said 'no'?" Jade demanded angrily as she glared at him while continuing to clean the now healing wound gently wiping up the blood looking at his claws. 

"You wouldn't understand"

"I don't care!" she announced glaring at him, "you shouldn't go hurting yourself like this His, its not who you are!"

"You don't even know a single thing about me other then what that bigoted chi wizard and Chan have told you!" he screamed angrily.

"Then tell me!" she replied angrily, "but don't go doing something like this batboy!" she replied glaring at him.

"Why? Because you care?"

"Duh, it's self destructive genius" she replied rolling her eyes, "and you'd be angry too if I had lied and used you"

"I had no choice"

"There is always a choice Hsi, and you should know that" Jade replied sadly looking up at him, "please…tell me what's wrong and don't say nothing because I know … what it's like…to be alone" 

He sighed and looked away, "you have no idea what it is like to be truly alone Jade, to be the outsider or the freak because…because you're half human…and not full demon…like the others"

Jade's eyes widened…she knew they had been cruel to each other while trying to get free…but she had…never imagined that he…felt this way. "Don't you have anybody?"

"Only Tso Lan, Bai Tsa…and…half the time I…feel like they just want to…control me"

Jade's eyes widened a flash of de ja vu hitting her, "whoa…de ja vu"

"Huh?"

"I…well sometimes I feel the same way around Jackie or Uncle" Jade replied tenderly cleaning the rule. "Or…with my…parents"

"At least you know yours…I…never knew mine…" Hsi replied bitterly clenching a fist…before Jade slid her hand into it…and looked at him…

The trash fire is warm

No one's safe from the storm

And I can't bare to see

What I've let me be

So wicked and worn

…"You don't have to feel that way you know" she replied looking up at him and Hsi blinked in surprise, "I…I well would…like to be…you're friend" she admitted

"And you're uncles will not mind?"

"Tch yeah they would mind" Jade replied with an unladylike snort before her eyes softened. "But they aren't me…and I'm old enough…to do things my way…even if it drives Jackie up the wall"

"But…why would you…want to? I mean…I like you said lied and…and used you" he began before she gently ran a finger along his lips and she smirked. 

"Because…we understand each other, though I'm still pretty pissed with you for doing that…but…if…if you want to…try again…then we can" she replied with a small hesitant smile

Hsi Wu's red eyes gleamed with happiness and before she even knew what was going on he had pulled her to him and…was hugging her tight causing her to smile before she glared at him a little. "If that hand goes any lower I'll use the flute" she mock warmed trying not to blush at the same time.

"Ohh…umm sorry" he replied not at all ashamed of that earning a giggle from her.

"Yeah right and Uncle and Tohru's mom like each other" she replied laughing before she looked at him. "You okay?" she asked him

"I don't…know" he told her looking away again before she gently cupped his face and looked into his eyes…

So as I write to you, yeah

of what is done and to do

Maybe you'll understand

And won't cry for this man

'cause low man is due

Please forgive me

Please forgive me

…As they looked into each other's eyes she…smiled at him then hugged him, "I've missed you" she replied with a smirk. "Heh Jackie would have a fit if he heard me say that"

"That would be interesting but not…as interesting as this…" the sky demon replied before he dumped some cold water on her then jumped away from her and started to run.

"Ooooo you get back here batboy!" Jade replied laughing as she took off after him, "I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

"You and what army?" he shot back before she tackled him sending them both flying back onto the bed landing their with a muffled 'oof' with her on top of him.

"Getting comfy?" he asked her slyly.

Jade blushed then moved off of him but not before she viciously poked him in the side. 

"Hungry? I could make something or go out and get us some Chinese" he replied a little disappointed that she hadn't…taken advantage of her position on top like he would have done but he well…he could wait.

He'd waited for a long time now hadn't he? 

"Later" Jade replied taking his hands into her own, "right now…I want to…get to know you better and…I'd like you to get to know me…better"

He blinked…then smiled…she was his…all he had to do…was take her…but not yet…no now he would…let her see why…things had…changed for them both…by letting himself…trust her. "What do ya wanna know?" he replied glad to know that she wanted to get to know him better.

"Everything" Jade replied looking into his red eyes with her golden honey ones as she settled against him on the bed no longer starting to see him as anything…but a friend.

…Yes…Jackie was going to have a fit she thought as she nestled against him, his wings wrapping around her body while she looked up into his eyes…with trust. "And Hsi? I…forgive you" she added

So low the sky is all I see

All I want from you is forgive me

So, you bring this poor dog in from the rain

Though he just wants right back out again

My eyes seek reality

My fingers seek my veins 

Author's Note: Sorry it was shorter then the other ones lol but well I couldn't think of how much more angst ridden to make this chapter plus it is one am or so now lol and I wanted t'update and all lol so's I hope ya alls like this installment into the series lol btw…since I am so evil and sadistic I thought that I'd make you all wait a little while longer for a romantic scene *evil chuckle* 


	4. Chapter Three My Letter

Chapter Three – My Letter 

Disclaimer: Dunn own anything concerning the Jackie Chan Adventures (if I did I'd own them alll and have given Valmount a more nicer send off lol but I digress) all things Jackie Chan related belong to the WB (lol almost made a slip up and said me lol yes I know I'm screwy lol), the song 'My Letter' belongs to the group that is Flaw.

Author's Note: Thanks once again goes to the people who've read and reviewed my fanfic, can say without a doubt that my plan for a Hsi Wu/Jade fanfic is working lol now I just need to get the couple to start falling in love and all lol :-D which will be shown more in this chapter.

Extra Special thanks goes to: Spleefie for the help she gave me with the name for Hsi's mum and to Youko for her suggestions on how the scenes would come together *biiiiiiiig huggles to you both* Danke mein fruends danke^^

Summary: I'll leave Valmount to do that… take it awaaaaaaay….BIG V!!!

Valmount: *walks in once more dressed in fine clothes while reading over a piece of paper* Welllp… *blinks* welllp? Is that a word?

It is now lol

Valmount: *shakes head and chuckles* Hsi Wu has cut himself up rather nic-err un nicely and lady Chan is now worried about him and is apparently taking care of him *looks up* did not someone already have that idea?

  
Not the way I am doing it I mean we have the poor guy contemplating it, we have him not and pretty soon he'll be upset with Jade for seeing him at his weakest lol …right before she tells him off anyways please continue mein friend

Valmount: *nods and reads on* Do I make an appearance in this?  
  
No, we're sticking to our agreement remember?

Valmount: Bloody hell *grumbles something else* with help from… *looks up* you have got to be kidding me? This is a romance fic isn't it?

*shrugs* so sue me

Valmount: *grumbles*  But can the couple survive their own insecurities and let go of the past? And what of the other demons and Chan? *mutters something about eliminating Chan and Shendu before receiving a glare of death from me*

Yer dismissed…I swear almost every member of the JCA cast seems intent on sabotaging me, first Uncle then Jackie and now Valmount! Who's next Jade?

Jade: *smirks* too busy *drags Hsi Wu off to a closet*

O.O I dunn even wanna know what's going on in that closet lol anyways! On with the fic!

Feedback: Need it, want it, crave it, desire it, and thirst for it just as much as I need, want, crave, desire and thirst for a nice ice cold Diet Dr Pepper you can send both to me at Princecharming4004@hotmail.com 

This is my letter to you 

"And Hsi? I…forgive you," She said causing him to stare at her with surprise before he…smiled at her almost shyly trying not to blush.

"Ummm…thanks" he replied shifting nervously. "So…ummm where to start" he replied nervously before she took his hands in her own again. 

"At the beginning would be nice" she teased.

"Ohh yeah" Hsi replied with a chuckle, "well I was born several thousand years ago, my mother was well a powerful sorcereress who was from the southern province of China…she…well she died a little while after I was born."

Jade's eyes misted over with tears and she hugged him, "do you remember anything about her?"

"Not much…I remember she'd read to me or sing to me often while holding me…but after she died it was mostly…Tso Lan or Bai Tsa who would hold me"

"Sooo…what was her name?" Jade asked looking at him curiously

Her name…I think was Leng Hung Chau" he replied staring back at Jade, "she…well I can remember her looking somewhat like you except she was well…very sad most of the time" he replied sighing. "I don't really remember her"

"I'm sorry" she replied hugging him a little. 

"Don't be…it was a long time ago" he replied with a shrug, "'sides she's in a better place…least that's…what Tso Lan's always told me" he added smiling a little. "He and Bai were the ones who really taught me everything I know and looked after me"

"Must've been a lot with Shendork running around" she replied rolling her eyes, "was he always that way?"

"Sometimes I suppose" he replied with a sigh, "other times he was…worse" he continued closing his eyes, "at times he'd let me study magics with him but…but other times especially when he was around Tchang or Dai Gui he…well would refer to me as…as a freak or a hanyou."

Jade's eyes narrowed at that and she gently took his face into her hands and stared up at him. "Anyone who says that isn't someone I'd want to hang with Hsi, I mean that" she stated looking into his red eyes not seeing the demon really anymore…but a person…one who…mattered a lot to her. "You don't look like a freak and I don't care whether you're a hanyou or a full demon…not anymore…not after well after all of this"

"You don't?" he asked surprised.

"Sure the whole demon thing did kinda get to me at first but…" she trailed off nervous and unsure of what to say to him for a few moments before she sighed and looked at him again. "But when you told me that you were sorry for…what had happened I knew, I just knew you were and I am…sorry for the way I treated you afterwards."

He blinked and smiled at this woman who…was just holding onto him, listening to him, not running away from him and although his more…darker urges demanded that from her or at least more fear the rest of him…felt at ease with her here beside him.

"Again…Thank you" Hsi told her smiling a little as he looked at her shaking his head. "So it was just Tso Lan and Bai Tsa who looked after me, sure sometimes Po or Xian would talk to me but ehh Po…well she and Dai were never really all there to begin with"

Jade giggled a little then hugged him her eyes meeting his again. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that none of them get along all that well"

"After being imprisoned? Hell no, if it wasn't Shendu who got picked on before he got sucked out by that creepy chi wizard then it was usually me because I'm well not as impressive as the others"

Jade winced a little surprised to hear that, "don't they care? I mean they are you're siblings right?"

_We started following a certain description. _

_We started simple and fair once again_

_Before there wasn't any need for an answer_

_Things were much different then_

"Sometimes I suppose…but not really much. Mostly I try to hang with Tso or Bai, rest of the time well I fend for myself and or watch that stupid camera thing over and over"

She nodded and grinned, "stupid camera thing?" she asked teasingly

"Ohh shut up" he shot back the two of them laughing. "It was well the only company I had at times"

Jade blushed a little but she recovered quickly. "You mean _you _actually enjoyed spending time watching a camera image of moi instead of you're siblings?" she asked teasingly earning a glare from him. "Ohh c'mon you didn't think that I wouldn't go there did ya? I mean you left yourself wiiiiiiiiiiiiide open" she added with a giggle.

"We'll see about that!" he replied as he straddled her then began to tickle her making Jade shriek with laughter as he kept tickling her.

"No! Stop! Hsi! No nonononononono!" the Chinese girl replied as he found all over her ticklish spots and ran his fingers over them causing her to squirm and giggle uncontrollably before she managed to push him off of her…then she tackled him. "My turn" she replied with an almost demonic look on her face as she began to tickle him.

"GAH NO!! STOP!!" He replied screeching with laughter trying to get away from the insane tickle obsessed girl who was even now getting him to laugh.

"Never!" she replied before getting tired and falling beside him both of them taking one look at each other then laughing all over again both of their eyes filled with mischief. "You feeling better?" she asked him

Hsi nodded smiling at her, "I can truly say I am…feeling better then a few hours ago thanks to you"

Jade smirked, "that's because I'm very smart"

"And modest too" he teased earning a playful smack from her while he smirked a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "What 'bout you? What's…well you're family like these days?"

"Welll first off Jackie almost always on some sort of adventure and is always telling me 'no Jade you can't go it's too dangerous'" she answered mimicking her uncle Jackie perfectly, "though it is cool to spend time learning chi spells from Uncle…even if I do have to put up with his cranky attitude at times"

"I was surprised when he smacked me" he replied with a chuckle, "nobody's ever done _that_ to me before…least nobody human at any rate" he continued shaking his head. "Something that…surprised me I mean he…well never seemed…afraid of me"

Jade giggled a little "that's because he's uncle" she quipped, "and of course there's Tohru still eating cookies too…he's really a good friend though 'specially…when I need someone to talk to"

"How come?"

"Tch Jackie's always lecturing me about this or that, Uncle's always getting upset over every little thing and there's no way in hell I'm going to even spend time talking to Paco, and Viper? She and Jackie don't really get along all that well"

"Sounds like me and my siblings." He chided

"Except we don't have freaky powers," she teased earning a laugh from her.

"Well what about you? What's life been like for you?" Hsi asked her smiling a little as she snuggled beside him.

Jade paused for a few moments, "well let's see after all the trouble with you're brother Shendu there was all the trouble with Dalong Wong followed by the whole mess with Tarakudo. Then the mess with a bunch of guys who were after you're brother's talismans and a whoooole bunch of other cool stuff."

"Like what?"

She smiled before sighing upon seeing the time, "I've gotta go…ummm we can finish tomorrow right?"

Hsi smiled at her and nodded, "anything…precious jewel"

Jade blushed a little, "thanks…" she replied before she headed for the door and Hsi sighed happily…

_But now you question who I am. _

_Who I am inside_

_Now there's nothing left to hide. _

_So here it goes_

_This is my letter_

_Hope you're alright. It's been rough for me_

_Thinking all night. About the places I'd be_

_If I maybe, just did a little bit more you might've_

_Let me, become a man for sure_

_And if I might, express one concern it seems an_

_Issue. All day at every turn_

_What's the next step, the latest hole in my life?_

What's next for me to learn? 

…Hsi Wu watched as she left yawning a little tiredly feeling happier then he'd felt in a long time as he unfolded his wings then took off into the sky.

_'As you see…she did forgive you'_ the voice replied in a chiding manner.

'Yeah…I know…sorry about before' 

_'Quite alright young master'_ the voice replied with what was a chuckle. _'Next time though you really would do well to listen to me, would you not?'_

_'Yeah I guess'_ he replied as the wind currents came to him and he sighed happily flying once more…

The days flew quickly and the two friends continued to meet in secret both of them getting to know each other better and by the end of a month's time they were the best of friends.

Both Jade and Hsi Wu had decided that it would be a lot better if Jackie and the rest of Jade's family didn't know that the two of them were friends, at least until they were both able to provide a few convincing arguments as to why things were…different.

For days on end Hsi would also search for the ancient medallion that the voice needed to gain it's freedom, something the sky demon had vowed to find in order…to restore a person whom he had never seen…all because…he owed the being for releasing him.

For the most part the voice had also revealed 'itself' to Jade as well surprising her with the level of kindness he seemed to have. 

All those things plus his friendship with Jade helped Hsi to see that things were going well for him despite Jackie's constant attempts to find and try to banish Hsi Wu from the world…

…Jackie sighed as he looked at Uncle. "Uncle? Is the locator spell working?" he asked before his uncle smacked him with two fingers again.

"Uncle's locator spells _never_ wrong!" Uncle replied irritably, "sky demon _is _nearby probably in human form or worse may have realized that we are attempting to find and banish him and may very well have found a way to counter my locator spell"

"Is that even possible?" Jackie asked before he yelped again as Uncle smacked him again across the head. 

"With magic many things are possible now…go get uncle's lunch!"

Jackie sighed and went to fetch uncle his lunch before he noticed a sleepy eyed Jade trudge down the stairs from her room. "Jade?" he asked curiously

"Hi Jackie, by Jackie need to head off to school!" Jade replied grabbing her stuff then running out the door all while a very perplexed Jackie stood there watching her before he noticed that she had…forgotten her backpack.

"Jade wait!" he replied as he ran out of the store after her, "you forgot your backpack!" he said jumping over a man who was bending down to pick up a newspaper…causing the man to fall. "Sorry be back later to clean up the mess thank you!"

He kept running after Jade panting even as he tried to reach the cable car that she had now taken before he jumped onto a passing car then onto another and another before he fell then got up and headed after the cable car again.

Jade meanwhile was laughing and talking to Hsi Wu who had already boarded the cable car. "Heh think ya forgot something" he replied inclining his head towards the now vastly diminishing figure of her uncle and she sighed shaking her head. 

"Don't laugh…it's not funny…and hey! It's you're fault anyways. You're the one who was on my mind mostly" she exclaimed before she blushed earning a mischievous wink from him.

"In what position?" he asked in a quiet seductive voice earning a playful shove from her.

"It's not funny and…eww…perv" she replied trying not to blush a little as she rolled her eyes.

"What's a perv?" he asked her with a smirk

Jade hung her head in defeat, "and you're how old now?"

"Two-thousand three hundred forty-five years old" he replied with a chuckle, "was born on the fifteenth of what would be … March"

Jade nodded as the cable car headed for the college the two of them sitting together talking about anything that came to mind the two of them laughing and smiling at each other…

_Engulf myself into a permanent mystery. _

_No one day just as the next. _

_Not for me_

_It's so confusing when I look at my history. _

_I just can't handle that yet. _

_No_

…Jade smiled at the sky demon as they entered art class together, "I wonder who the new model's going to be"

Hsi Wu smirked, "be right back" he replied before headed for the small changing room…leaving Jade to blink in surprise as he walked back a few moments later with just a terrycloth robe covering his now human body.

Her eyes widened in surprise and Jade fought a blush as the art teacher announced…that for the next few weeks Seymour Jawhoozitz would be the class's newest model eliciting a bunch of 'ooo's' from the female members of the class before the teacher rolled his eyes.

Jade rolled her own and growled a little as she tried to get over her discomfort in seeing Hsi Wu disrobing before he sat down on a chair even now striking a pose for the class.

She bit back another blush feeling heat trail down her spine and lower torso as she tried not to stare at Hsi's lean human form even as she tried not to stare but found herself unable to do so as she took in the lean muscles of the sky demon's human body while trying not to blush.

She glared a bit at the other girls who were ogling her sky demon for a few moments before her eyes got even wider. 

_Her Sky Demon!_ She thought with astonishment and some shock, where the hell had _that _come from? She wondered looking down to avoid eye contact with the smirking demon vowing to get him back for this even while she continued to try and not blush let alone…get aroused by that cocky arrogant sky demon!

She focused more on his face and head then the rest of his body but even then she could not help noticing the predatory smirk he threw in her direction…one that was really starting to affect her.

Timidly she continued to finish trying to find something, anything that would keep her from thinking about the nude Sky demon before her… 

…For the most part Hsi was enjoying all the attention he was receiving from the females even while everyone continued to draw his naked form and he…imagined himself posing…for Jade alone.

He turned his head in her direction then when the instructor was not looking winked at her causing her to blush scarlet earning a smirk from him one which he quickly hid before the instructor could see, or before that tattletale Drew said something that got him in trouble.

As he moved his gaze along the students he rolled his eyes a little as he heard several of the other females in the class giggle excitedly while he bit back a hiss.

He had no time for these mortals! There was only one woman who was on his mind and…and right now she was staring at the other females with jealousy?

He felt his heart swell with pride and smirked at her causing her to stick her tongue out at him and roll her eyes before she went back to her project causing him to chuckle a bit. 

_'She wants me'_ he thought to himself as the instructor droned on and on…

…She sighed as she continued to draw Hsi in his human form…before she grinned then added bat like wings and his tail, _'let's see how he takes to people seeing his true form'_ she thought as she bit back a laugh as the instructor walked by and reviewed her work.

"That's very good Miss Chan" the instructor replied kindly. "You obviously have a lot of talent and a great deal of imagination" she continued before rolling her eyes at the other girls. "Young ladies the model is not here for you're personal amusement understand?"

Jade tried not to laugh while watching the other girls in the class all of whom murmered apologies and went back to work, still she couldn't help but…be attracted to his human form and even now as she thought about his demonic one she felt heat flush through her before she sighed and she growled a little…determined to get him back for this!

It was going to be a loooong week she thought to herself…

…Hsi sighed a little himself, he was pleased with the reactions he had gotten yes but, his amusement quickly passed because the instructor kept him in that one ridiculous pose for many of the other students and while he didn't mind showing himself off he did find this getting boring really fast.

He wanted to get out of here so that he and Jade could go out for a pizza like he wanted to do, not because they had homework to do and it was so that they could study, but because he…wanted to court her the human way first.

Plus he also wanted to…get away from all the other people who were gawking at him like he was some kind of item to be ogled and looked at.

Usually he didn't mind…but now when all of his thoughts revolved around Jade and only her?

It was going to be a loooong week he thought to himself as he kept standing until the class ended and he put on his robe then headed for the changing room in order to change back into his regular clothes before he walked over to Jade and smiled at her earning an embarrassed glare from her…

_But now you question who I am. _

_Who I am inside_

_Now there's nothing left to hide. _

_So here it goes_

_This is my letter_

_Hope you're alright. It's been rough for me_

_Thinking all night. About the places I'd be_

_If I maybe, just did a little bit more you might've_

_Let me, become a man for sure_

_And if I might, express one concern it seems an_

_Issue. All day at every turn_

_What's the next step, the latest hole in my life?_

_What's next for me to learn?_

…As the weeks passed the sky demon grew more and more accustomed to his life even while he made fun of Chan's pitiful attempts to hunt him and banish him or of Drew's constant attempts to belittle him and Jade as well.

At first Jade had avoided him for awhile but after talking to her for awhile things had pretty much gone back to the two of them being friends and joking around like nothing had happened something which confused the Sky demon but…he had vowed to wait until she was ready to do something even so he still flirted with her at times earning several blushes and a bunch of other comments.

She was still thinking of ways to get him back for that stunt he pulled but nothing ever came to mind…until she…grinned noticing…the same flyer that he had noticed earlier.

"Turnabout is fair play" Jade replied with a grin as she went to go talk to her art teacher…

…Hsi Wu sighed in relief as he entered the classroom and took his seat ignoring the other girls who were even now making whistles and catcalls to him.

He yawned waiting for Jade to come in before gulping upon seeing Chan and the old chi wizard walk on by a few moments before the art instructor entered the room and greeted the class. "Today begins the second part of the class in which we will begin drawing a female model. Now keep in mind that the young lady who volunteered for this is _not_ accepting phone numbers or dates so don't embarrass her"

Hsi Wu grumbled a little having already decided on doing just that in order to have a little fun while waiting for Jade whom he hoped was alright despite the fact that he had been having a fantasy of both him and her naked in the classroom with all the doors locked and the shutters over the windows so that no one could see her as she rode him while both of them were on the instructor's desk.

He felt himself respond a little and sighed not really understanding why she was playing so hard to get, didn't she realize that he truly wanted her and only her? He thought as he removed his pencils…just…as the instructor announced that…Jade Chan would be this weeks' model and he stared in surprise as Jade entered and headed over for the desk clad in a terrycloth robe.

His hands started shaking as she smirked in his direction before hopping onto the stool moving so that she could give him a very good view of everything smiling innocently as she watched the shock and lust on his face along with the jealousy that was even now directed at the other males in the classroom. _'Got ya smart alec'_ her eyes said.

Hsi gulped as he slowly and with shaking hands started to draw the woman of his dreams trying hard not to get aroused by her even as he moved a little uncomfortably in his seat while drawing her in a praying motion with a fire beside her and her legs crossed Indian style.

"That's really good Seymour" the instructor replied before going off into a lecture to which everyone save for him and Jade paid attention to…

…Their eyes met and Jade shivered a little…feeling a little heat rushing through her again as she noticed his state, did he really want her? She wondered as she continued to sit there in the same pose until the classroom bell rang and the instructor let them leave.

As the other students piled out Jade quickly put on her robe and headed for the small changing room only to be stopped by Hsi who looked at her and smiled. "Turn about is fair play huh?"

"Ohh yeah" Jade replied before she started to move behind the changer's area, "umm can you excuse me for a minute?"

"Why?" he asked slyly eyeing her robe wrapped form causing her to blush and glare at him before he chuckled and left.

Jade sighed and laughed a little…he really was cute when he acted like that she replied smiling a little even though she was irritated with him a bit as she put her clothes back on then left the room and headed to the lockers ignoring the cluster of guys who were already trying to hit on her.

He caught up to her and she smiled at him, "up for a movie or something?"

"Sure, there's a movie called Pythons 2 that they'll be showing on TV in a little bit."

"Ugh … don't make me throttle you"

"Why?"

  
"I got to see a giant snake in action" she replied yawning a little, "hey Hsi?"

"Yeah?"

 "Ummm…thanks for not laughing at me or anything like Drew and the others will prolly wind up doing"

"Why would I precious jewel?"

"Because … everyone else does"

"I'm not everyone else remember?" he asked smiling at her, "besides I'm you're friend and well I do want you"

Jade smiled blushing at that, "and I want you too" she replied as she leaned over…then kissed him on the lips slowly surprising him for a few moments before he…returned the kiss…

 …"Aiyaaa JACKIEE! SKY DEMON IS NEAR!" Uncle shouted the two of them having gotten lost on the campus, "lizard finally has broken through masking spell!"

Jackie nodded about to ask where the sky demon was on the locator spell…when he…saw Jade only she was kissing…

Hsi Wu…

_One more friendship ends. _

_And then for awhile. _

I can breathe again 

Author's Note: Hehehehehe they've finally kissed lol yay! Lol btw m'friends Leng means Beautiful and Hung Chau means sky in Chinese lol hence her name means Beautiful Sky or something like that, a fitting name for Hsi's mum *hugs Spleefie* thankiees Spleefie with the help for the name and or the help with Jade and then later on Hsi's reactions during their nude modeling scenes lol^^


	5. Chapter Four Master Of Puppets

Chapter Four – Master of Puppets 

Disclaimer: Dunn own anything but the voice, everything else JCAwise is owned by the WB and the song 'Master of Puppets' is owned by the rock band Metallica

Author's Note: Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed my fics from my friends and fellow JCA authors Spleefie, Youko, and Kagura Souma to everyone else who has offered reviews and finally to my friend Kimmy who also left some nice reviews for me, thanks goes to all of you guys. Again I appreciate all the reviews and kind words very much

Extra Thanks Goes To: The Spleef for being my muse and inspiration, for helping me rp much of the ideas for this one and for being here for me when I needed someone to talk to, je't amore mein liebe, je't amore und vilen dank

Summary: In exchange for a bunch of chocolate chip cookies and tons of grape soda I am having Tohru do the summary for this waves taaaaaaaake it awaaaaaaay big T!

Tohru: walks in Jade and Hsi Wu's friendship has reformed…and now the two of them are growing closer…but…what…does the voice have…in mind for them? pauses and looks up Sensei?

Uncle: I no say anything! Evil fanfic author has uncle under duress!

chuckles evilly anyways …on with the fic!

Feedback: Need it, want it, crave it, desire it, and thirst for it just as much as I need, want, crave, desire and thirst for an ice cold Diet Dr Pepper you can send both feedback and sodas to me at 

Author's Note: A bit of a warning for some swearwords and for some lemon-esque scenes and violence lol but hey what can a person expect? Lol this is Jade and Hsi Wu after all;) basically if you do not like reading this go elsewhere, I am not responsible for little kids seeing this, the parents are and if anyone has a problem with it then don't read this, anyways on with the fanfic

_End of passion play, crumbling away _

_I'm your source of self-destruction _

_Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear _

_Leading on your deaths construction _

_Taste me you will see _

_More is all you need _

_You're dedicated to _

_How I'm killing you _

The kiss … was so very soft yet filled with so much passion it almost made Jade's legs give out as she pulled Hsi close moaning just a little as she stared into his now red eyes at first surprised that he could change his eye color even while in a different form…

…Then she heard Uncle's voice…as well as Jackie's…

…"Bwaaaa! Jade! Get away from him!" her uncle ordered starting to do a flying kick to Hsi Wu who yelped as he was knocked away by Chan who glared down at him.

The sky demon snarled glaring at Chan for several moments his eyes starting to glow red upon seeing…him …removing the flute and he inwardly cursed the man for his bad timing and his intrusion angry because…they had been so close and now thanks to Chan things were screwed up!

"No, Jackie!" Jade cried out, grabbing her uncle's arm and trying to tug him away  
  
****

"Jade! Get away from him!" Jackie said...as he started to play and Hsi Wu...screamed in pain holding his ears  
  
****

"NO! JACKIE! STOP!" Jade yelled, trying to wrench the flute from her uncle's hands  
  
****

The pain was overwhelming and he screamed falling to the ground, "make it stop! Make it stop!" he pleaded over and over again feeling so very tired as the music racked his ears  
  
****

"Jackie, you're hurting him!" Jade cried as she finally ripped the flute away

"Bwa! Jade!" he said trying to grab her, "Hsi Wu is dangerous!"  
  
****

"No!" she said, shoving the flute under her shirt so Jackie couldn't get it, and she struggled against him as he tried to stop her from going to Hsi Wu but she would not let him even going so far as to shove him away from her, her concern for Hsi growing since she could see that blood had been seeping from the demon's ears, the sight wrenching her heart even as her uncle grabbed her shoulders.  
  
****

"He's a monster!" Jackie replied trying to shake some sense into her and as he said that...Jade saw red...and kicked him...in the shins causing him to yelp in pain loosening his grip on her and immediately Jade was at her friends side trying to find a way to stop the bleeding.  
  
****

"Jaaadeee..." Hsi Wu replied looking...tired and she glared at her uncle and…in a surprising display of defiance Jade removed the flute...then broke it across her knee, glaring at her uncle defiantly for several seconds before pulling the sky demon in her arms, taking some tissue out of her backpack then using them to dab at his ears.  
  
****

Jackie stared in shock, "he has brainwashed you!" he said and Jade grew more and more angry with him for daring to think that about the sky demon who (although he had hurt her before) was her best and only real friend would do that to her, let alone could, her ire growing to a fever pitch over not only how he had hurt Hsi but also...because of how patronizing her uncle was.  
  
****

"He has NOT!" Jade yelled angrily glaring at her uncle, 'he's my friend!  
  
****

"He's a demon!" Jackie yelled back moving towards her  
  
****

"Get away from me!" Jade screamed, spitting at him  
  
****

He looked at her hurt and surprised by her outburst and Jade's anger only grew as she decided to tell Jackie exactly what she thought of his attitude towards her and … towards her friend

"I'm not a little girl, Jackie! I can decide who and what my friends are, and you don't have to be so goddamned patronizing!" She snapped feeling a sense of satisfaction upon seeing him flinch upon the use of a swearword, let alone one such as the one she had just used, "and he may have hurt me in the past but he's sorry and he's never do it to me!" she added

He sputtered trying to regain his composure obviously very upset, "where do you come up with these notions? He's a demon, he can never be sorry for anything he does because he doesn't feel anything!" he said shocked by her profanity.

"Yeah...welll...fuck you too" Jade said in a rather biting tone not caring at all if she got into trouble later on, because she was so pissed off at him.

Jackie's eyes really widened and he glared at Hsi Wu. "How dare you corrupt her!" he shouted believing that she had picked up those swear words from the demon on the ground before him not only bothered by her words, but by the way she was looking at Hsi Wu.  
  
****

"He's done nothing to corrupt me!" Jade said glaring at her uncle angrily, "you're always thinking the worst of demons! Hsi's been very kind and gentle with me!"

"Then where did you learn such terrible language?" he asked in a tone that sounded like he was having a panic attack. "Nobody at the shop would use such horrible language and you're parents wouldn't either"  
  
****

"Tch, I knew these words when I was five" Jade stated rolling her eyes skyward in annoyance at him for thinking that Hsi was a bad influence on her.

Jackie's eyes widened and he sputtered again unable to believe that his niece would know such awful words.

Jade smirked as she watched her uncle before she looked down at Hsi not really taking an eye off of Jackie, "you okay?"  
  
****

He sighed, "I feel as if someone dropped Po Kong on my head" he replied wincing in pain as he started getting up, while Jade eyed her uncle warily unable to believe how he could have done something so brash and immature

She hugged Hsi closer, giving him a gentle nuzzle never once taking her eyes off of her uncle.

Hsi smiled at her tiredly...before Jackie started to move towards them both about to attack only Jade blocked him keeping herself between Jackie and Hsi, glaring at him her eyes blazing with anger. "Don't. You. Dare." She began with a growl that seemed worthy of a demon. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

"He's a demon! A souless monster incapable of caring about another!" he replied and she...slapped him hard

'He's a demon but he's not a soulless monster!' she said, starting to cry, 'he's my friend!'

"He doesn't care about you!" Jackie shouted...before a snarl was heard and Hsi Wu (who had gotten up hesitantly) grabbed him by the collar lifting her uncle off the ground holding him four inches above it his eyes blazing with anger at the gall of this human to dare to come between him and his precious jewel.  
  
"If that was so then I would kill you where you stand Chan and leave you're body to rot" he replied tossing Jackie away looking tired and hurt, "jewel?" he asked weakly  
  
****

"Yeah?" Jade said, taking a step towards him  
  
****

He glared at Jackie, "let's go. This place has become decidedly unfriendly"  
  
****

She nodded in total agreement with him then walked closer to him, trusting the sky demon's judgment rather then her own uncle at this point in time.

Smiling he picked her up his real form returning as he held her close cradling her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him…then he swept his wings past them both and began to carry her off doing his very best to hide how much it hurt to fly as he smiled at her loving this woman all the more for not only having broken that flute, and standing up to Chan, but for also being as concerned as she had been about his well being.  
  
For the most part Jade smiled back though...she felt like crying as the adrenalin wore off and the realization of what she had done hit her hard.

Jade looked up at him as she held onto him tightly as his wings swished back and forth the air hitting and surrounding them both as he flew off holding her close as they took off.

"JADE!!" Jackie screamed trying in vain to reach them but neither of them looked back or stopped as he flailed his arms in the air. "JAAAADE!!!" he screamed again wishing he could do something, anything that would cause her to reconsider this brash act of her's/  
  
****

But the world fell away as Jade held onto him tightly and she ignored the heartbroken look in her uncle's eyes, and his cries, as both he and the ground grew more and more distant until they were about the size of insects...

_Come crawling faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Your life burns faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Master _

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings _

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams _

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing _

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream _

_Master _

_Master _

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream _

_Master _

_Master _

…After what seemed like hours of flying he glided to the rooftop leading to his apartment and Jade slid from his arms grateful to him for having carried her here away from her uncle and she turned back to look at him about to thank him for that when he suddenly wobbled, teetering over on the verge of collapse.

"HSI!" she shouted grabbing onto him cursing upon seeing his ears starting to bleed again as she held onto him quickly sitting down without losing her hold, playing his head in her lap, dabbing at his ears again. "I...Im so sorry, Hsi" she said, starting to cry worried for him; so sorry that Jackie had been such a prick to him as she wiped his ears trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
****

**"**Don't...be" he replied tenderly wiping her tears with one of his claws and she sighed deciding to try and get them both to smile, "not ... you're fault jewel"

"Jackie reaaaaally did a number on you with that flute huh?" Jade asked the bat winged sky demon as she tenderly cleaned his wounds flinching…as if the pain he felt while she tenderly attended to him…were her own. "You okay?"

Hsi shrugged sighing a little bit, "it's…not the first time that piece of garbage has been used to hurt me heh it's just as bad as Tchang or Shendu's blasts" he added bitterly shaking his head. "You okay?"

Jade exhaled deeply looking at him for several moments. "I just…wish that this would end I mean we were only kissing, it's not like we were going to do anything more"

He nodded biting back a small sigh, "and it's…not like we are…together" he added trying to hide the small lance of pain that entered him because of Jade's innocent comment.

"Can you...walk?" she asked hoping that he could since she doubted she could carry him downstairs much less to his apartment room.

He nodded, "I think so"  
  
****

She nodded and helped him to his feet, and he leaned on her for support as they made it down the stairs to his apartment and after a few scrapes with the key and the door handle she managed to open the door then lead him inside helping him to his bed sighing again as he laid down.  
  
****

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern as he looked up at her knowing that her previous course of action couldn't have been easy for her.  
  
****

"Me?" she asked blinking as she looked at him with some surprise, "of course I am, but what matters most right now is that you're okay' she said, pulling a comforter over him and sitting next to him, stroking his head and cleaning his ears  
  
****

"It's not the first time that it's hurt" he replied with a sigh. "Are you sure you're okay Jade? I...i know how much it must have hurt...having to stand up to him like that" he added looking at her in concern  
  
****

"He needed to be stood up to," she stated firmly fluffing his pillow.  
  
He smirked looking tiredly sighing a little, "do you umm...wouldyouliketokissme?" he asked shyly

Jade blushed…then...leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her friends lips  
  
He blinked biting back a moan wanting this moment never to end his heart swelling and he tried to get a handle on the desire that was growing within him as he looked into her honey colored eyes wishing that she would feel the same way about him...that felt about her  
  
****

She pulled back and looked down at him gently  
  
****

He lay there in front of her and Jade felt a stirring of something she'd never...felt before as she looked down at him smiling gently  
  
****

She tried to quell this stirring as she gently stroked his head, making sure he was okay  
  
****

He smirked a little, "want to stroke something else?" he asked teasingly noticing her blush before she smacked him playfully across the chest  
  
****

She looked away, blushing furiously 'maybe...i...should go'  
  
****

"Please stay" he replied looking at her  
  
****

"I...if you really want me to"  
  
****

He looked at her, "Jade? I know that we're friends, very good ones but I...well...I have feelings for you"  
  
****

"You...you do?"  
  
****

He nodded hoping he hadn't said something to cause her to become nervous or uneasy since he knew she'd done everything she could to hide how beautiful she was, wearing baggy clothes and of course sometimes getting into fights whenever she met 'overeager boys'  
  
****

She stared at him quietly, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks "I...I don't...know what to say' she whispered  
  
****

He started looking down...before they felt a familiar pressure in their minds and he growled, _'we're working on it okay?'  
  
'That wasn't what I was going to ask young master. I wanted to know if you were both okay' _Korda replied calmly

Hsi Wu sighed irritably...he just wanted to spend some time with Jade without having to worry about this or that but every time they got together it seemed like something bad would happen. _'Yes Korda we're alright'_ he replied trying not to sound upset

"Are you alright?" Jade asked him, reaching out for his hand eyes filled with concern.

He nodded taking her hand into his own, "are you?" he asked as they intertwined their fingers and Jade smiled happily as she looked at him liking the feeling of being with him wishing that this night would never end.

"Yeah" she began sad for her uncles and for Tohru wishing that the three of them could understand that Hsi Wu really did not mean anymore harm to anyone else, before she smiled seeing the way he looked at her, "yeah, I am" she told him feeling safe here in his arms.

Hsi sighed pulling her close breathing in her scent happy to have the woman (for that was what she was) he loved in his arms like this a small smile on his face as she laid her head on the sky demon's right shoulder.

_'And you lady Chan? Are you well?'_ Korda asked

_'Im cool'_

He chuckled in their minds, an odd feeling and Jade shivered trying to remind herself that he was a friend not an enemy. _'Perhaps the two of you will not mind you can at least start helping me...when you are feeling better of course'_ he replied before...the pressure faded…

_Needlework the way, never you betray _

_Life of death becoming clearer _

_Pain monopoly, ritual misery _

_Chop your breakfast on a mirror _

_Taste me you will see _

_More is all you need _

_You're dedicated to _

How I'm killing you 

…Jade curled up to him, feeling and…taking comfort in his presence as Korda left, inwardly though her mind was still reeling from how defiant she had been when she had stood up to her uncle.

He smiled then...kissed her on the forehead tenderly feeling better with her here

Jade looked up at him and smiled at her friend "is there anything I can get you?" she asked "or anything I can do to help you feel better?" she asked wanting to help him

He grinned, "I could think of something" he replied teasingly, "if you want to that is" he replied smirking a little as she blushed and looked away and he chuckled in spite of himself, "what do I have to do...to get you to kiss me again?" he asked

"I...well..." she mumbled, looking away, feeling that desire within her

He pouted a little before she looked at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, before she then started to climb off the bed only he growled pulling her back to him then...he kissed her deeply her eyes widening as he did so and she stared into his own eyes as his lips met her own and she moaned a little into the kiss.

He looked at her shivering as desire filled him, his tongue slithering into her mouth and she whimpered and tried to pull away but he held her

Finally he broke the kiss, "I want you Jade Chan, very badly" he said with a small hungry growl and even though she was wearing several layers of clothing and he was covered by a thick comforter, she could...sense his desire and she blushed and tried to pull away.

"Please Jade...I need you" he said in a soft voice

"Need?" she asked with some astonishment before he nodded and pulled her in for another kiss, "yes Jade. I need you" he added and she gasped a little feeling something hard under the blanket as he held her close and kissed her shivering as he whimpered his tongue sliding into her mouth exploring it, tears beginning to burn behind her eyes.

He started to pull away thinking he'd scared her and she sighed feeling awkward. "Im sorry, its not you" she whispered 'you didn't hurt me' she said, gently stroking his cheek

"Then...what's wrong?"

She shook her head and shrugged "i...i don't know" she said feeling more then a little horrible

He looked down sighing a little

'Its not you, seriously' she whispered 'please don't feel bad' she looked at him pleadingly, feeling bad that she had hurt his feelings

He smirked, "then I'll wait until you're ready"

"You...you really...want that don't you?" she asked feeling desire run through her

"Not sex Jade, what I want is …you" he replied kissing her again

Jade sighed softly upon hearing that and she wrapped her arms around his neck "feeling better now?" she asked, checking his ears

"I've always wanted you Jade but...I tried to hide it because I wasn't supposed...to have feelings and yes I am"

"Im glad you're better" she smiled, giving him a friendly nuzzle

He smiled back, "want to grab a milkshake or something?" he asked her

'You up to it?' she asked, feeling the warm feeling of desire within her confused

He nodded then grinned slyly as he looked at her "unless you want to do something else?"

"Is that all you think about?" she smirked a little hiding how uneasy she felt with herself,

"There's other things jewel, like posing in the nude for you" he replied with a wink smirking as Jade blushed and looked down, a small smile on her face while she thought of the events of that day and how jealous she had been upon hearing all the talk about 'Seymour'.

To think, that he...wanted and desired her in that way, well for her it was...well...it took her very breath away especially because she had never felt this way about anyone else, not even the smart or good looking men, none of them had had the connection that she and Hsi had shared and she moaned a little upon feeling his claws gently stroking her face.

"It wouldn't be that bad Jade" he replied kissing her as she leaned into his caress, "as a matter of fact it is very good" he added

"I...know" she whispered "its just that...I've never...done it before" she said, looking at a wall, blushing, thinking that he would think less of her for having no experience in this matter at all afraid that he would not approve at all.

He kissed her and smiled, "would you want to? Do it with me I mean?"

Jade's face took on a whole new shade of red and she said nothing

"I'd want to do it with you" He said and Jade felt a sudden hot flash of desire between her legs and moaned softly, looking at him before he grinned then kissed her hungrily only she sighed softly as she gave into his every touch wanting more feeling confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling away concerned for her because she was sighing.

"Nothing' she whispered "I...I guess...I'm just...nervous" she replied sighing starting to look down before he gently nuzzled her.

"Do you want to wait?" he asked

"I don't know" she whimpered "I...ifeelhotbetweenmylegs" she whispered before her eyes widened upon the realization that she had said exactly how she felt.

He grinned, "you want me" he said with a purr as he chuckled a little

"I don't know why I said that" she said, looking down feeling herself blush with embarrassment and…desire.

"Want me to take care of that fire Jade?"

Jade stared at him, her lip quivering, her breath quickening a little. "Hsiiii Wu..." she whispered huskily looking at him feeling that strange wetness along her womanhood.

He chuckled slipping off the bed looking up at her his gaze causing her to shiver as the comforter slid from his body and she noticed the bulge in his loincloth. "Want me between you're thighs Jade?"

"Stop that" she whispered feeling heated and embarrassed, "are you trying to see how much I can blush?"

"Nope, I just want to pleasure you" he said and she shivered again putting her hand to her cheek, feeling how warm it was taking in the fact that she was also very hot and wet between her legs before she started crying softly feeling so embarrassed and nervous. "You look...beautiful and lustrous" he added

"I...thank you" Jade said smiling at him feeling more…at ease now as she looked at him.

He smiled back then teasingly began to remove the baggy pants she was wearing and she shivered in spite of herself looking up at him as he took off her shoes and socks as well. He smiled seeing her legs and purred, "beautiful" He grinned then teasingly licked his lips as she gasped a shiver passing through her body and she looked at him shyly, tugging down her oversize sweatshirt in order to hide her thighs and the panties that hid her intimate regions.

He smiled at her "don't be shy Jade" he replied standing up in order to let her see the bulge in his loincloth. "See what you're very presence does to me?"

Jade shivered and nodded feeling more then a little heated because of what he was doing to her with all his seductive talk. She had seen him naked as Seymour...but this...was different she thought feeling heated as he grinned then slowly starting to remove his loincloth

Part of herself told her to look away, but the other part of her was riveted to the sight and she kept watching as he finished removing his loincloth standing there as her eyes widened a little upon seeing...just how well endowed he was…

_Come crawling faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Your life burns faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Master _

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings _

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams _

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing _

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream _

_Master _

_Master _

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream _

Master 

_Master _

…"You're so...uh..." Jade moaned softly her mouth watering just a little as she noticed how big his manhood was, her body growing hungry with desire as she looked at it.

"All for you" he replied teasingly placing one of his hands on his manhood beginning to stroke himself in front of her having decided to do everything he could to turn her on his haunch being proven to be true as she moaned while watching him.

She had heard college guys' brag about how big they were but nothing came close to this she thought with a shiver of excitement, not only was it big but it was also rather thick as well and she felt heat pooling around her legs her mouth watering while her eyes slowly moved up from it to his face as he walked towards her a smirk on his face … just as he kissed her deeply.

"I've spent many hours thinking about you and whenever my siblings were not around well I did this," he said beginning to use his hand to stroke his cock in front of her. "I've cum so many times thinking of you my jewel"

Jade's eyes widened as _that_ little confession made her shiver and she looked up at him, whimpering softly before he kissed her again his tongue sliding into her mouth as he pressed against her right thigh letting her feel how much he desired her.

The cock was so hard and hot it almost felt like a branding iron to her and she gasped almost swearing it left a mark on her thigh and she imagined him alone in the Void, stroking himself and moaning her name, the image bringing a soft gasp from her lips.

He kissed her and smiled tenderly. "We don't have to perform the act if you want but we can sate our need for right now but later, if you feel you're ready"

"Sate?" she whispered, lightly running her finger along his jaw looking deep into his eyes hungry for him.

He nodded then kissed her deeply causing her to shiver as he pressed against her again and she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and as she did so he smiled at her, "lay back Jade, let me pleasure you"

As if her body had a mind of its own she leaned back and felt Hsi push up her sweatshirt to reveal white cotton panties before she started to close her legs to him but he…gently pride her knees apart slightly then smiling, he started removing her panties then...leaned forward to inhale her scent and she shivered whimpering out his name softly, looking at him in astonishment since no one...NO one had even come close to seeing her most intimate parts and he smiled again then teasingly began to caress her most intimate regions shivered and before she knew it she was squirming away from him.

He blinked looking at her, "what's wrong?"

"I...nothing" she blushed looking down feeling so very shy "its just...that...no ones ever even seen me like this" He nodded, "well I like that" 

"You...do?"

He smiled, "you look more beautiful then anyone I have ever seen before Jade"

"Really?" she asked astonished that someone would say that about her and she smiled, 'thank you' she whispered gratefully

He smiled at her, "although a lot of other people saw a lot of you in the class earlier this week" he teased

She blushed and giggled softly "you got a real eyeful back then didn't you?" she teased

He smirked, "do you want to know what I did after class then?" he asked with a seductive growl

"I can only guess" she replied before he kissed her deeply pressing against her again and she moaned "you must have liked doing that with an adult me in mind instead of the kid me' she smirked

He shrugged, "as long as it is you and only you I would not mind" he said and she smiled upon hearing this gently touching his face

He kissed her deeply and smiled, "want me between you're thighs?" he asked seductively.

"Do you really need a answer to that?" she replied with a shiver.

He laughed then pushed her gently onto his bed and knelt in front of her legs then slowly began to tease her womanhood with his tongue and mouth causing her to make soft keening noises as she rocked her hips slightly wanting and craving his touch almost as much as a dying person craved air, food or water.

He purred growling hungrily as he teased her with his tongue, placing gentle kisses on her thighs.

"Please Hsi...sate me"

He purred as he continued to torture her with his tongue and mouth his head now between her thighs and she lay back on the pillows letting him lay down on the bed his head again between her thighs his hands on her knees as he kept licking never once stopping and Jade moaned feeling more and more aroused and she pinched the nipples of her breasts.

He looked up to see her hands under her sweatshirt, playing with herself as the pressure continued building up deep within her and she begged with him and he kept going licking her, his cock growing harder because he was laying on it and because of her cries.

Jade moaned as she continued pinching her nipples under her sweatshirt, and she whimpered out his name feeling a sudden hot explosion within, then she felt…a sense of release and moaned softly watching as he growled his nostrils filling with the scent of her climax even as her juices poured forth hitting his mouth with the taste of her release and he licked it all up growing even harder, feeling addicted to her taste.

Jade's head lolled back on the pillow and she sighed softly, slipping her hands out of her sweatshirt

He looked up at her and smiled, "well?" he asked teasingly

"It…it was good…" she began smiling shyly as she licked up the rest "...thank you"

He teasingly licked her again chuckling as she shuddered then he lay back, "I'm soo eager for you," he stated chuckling as her eyes widened upon seeing that he was indeed very eager for her…

She examined it without touching it, seeing the veins that ran along it, the thickness, the head that quivered as she accidentally breathed on it as she looked down, seeing the sacs, wondering how much of his seed was in there and he moaned shivering a little as she breathed on him before he gasped whimpering as she reached out and lightly touched the head with her fingertips before she lightly ran her fingers down his cock to his balls.

He shivered begging for her very touch and she felt a sense of pride as he whimpered and moaned while she gave him firmer strokes along his cock and balls causing him to shiver even more and Jade smirked a little enjoying this power she had over him, a power she had always had over him apparently.

She brought her head down and licked it lightly. He had a strong, masculine taste, faint yet smoky, and to her it tasted good, purring she started to lick it harder eliciting a gasp and a moan of pleasure from the sky demon as her tongue swirled around the top of his cock before she took the head into her mouth and started sucking on it, her head bobbing up and down as she took in more.

He moaned his hands now in her hair as he lay there smiling at her his tail lashing back and forth and Jade shivered as she felt the tail against her body, lashing against her leg lazily and she went at a harder and faster rhythm, savoring the hard flesh in her mouth.

He looked at her as she kept going and he growled in pleasure his balls beginning to tighten. Jade moaned a little as she felt his tail slither up to her middle wrapping around her, and she listened to his noises guessing that he was close she thought with a purr this knowledge causing her to go even faster as he gasped upon feeling her caressing his balls along with part of his cock and he moaned begging for all of it pleading with her and she nodded, using her hands as well, massaging all of his maleness.

He whimpered growling in pleasure and she went faster unable to get enough of his taste, wanting all of it moaning a little to herself as she imagined his cock deep inside her pussy which was growing very wet from those thoughts and Jade looked up at him, into his eyes, pleading for him to come

"Soo cllloo...sseee" he hissed before his cock tightened and he felt white-hot pleasure assail him. "JAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDEEE!!!" he screamed his seed erupting in her mouth causing her to almost choke as his seed spurted into her mouth but she kept going purring as she swallowed it all up hungrily going as fast as she could, although some of the cum dribbled down her chin.

He lay there moaning and she licked it all up using her fingers to wipe up the rest before she licked that up as well and he smiled looking up at her then he shivered as she licked him one last time a coy, seductive, and utterly hungry look on her face.

"You...taste good' she whispered, trying to pull away but his tail remained coiled around her

He purred instantly growing hard again. "I never want to leave you again"

"You going to keep your tail wrapped around me forever?" she smirked

"Want it inside you?" he asked with a wink and she looked at him, her eyes widening at the possibilities his tail provided. "Or how about my manhood deep inside you?" he asked with a wink smirking as her whole body shuddered.

He...was glad that she had no one else before…and a feeling of pride swept through him. She was his … all his he thought with an impish grin as she moaned staring up at him as he pulled her in for another kiss a smile on his face. "Jade?"

"Yeah, Hsi?" she asked more then a little surprised that he was being so nice to her even though she was still confused about what the two of them had just done.

"Want to make love with me?"

"I..." she said with another blush "I...don't know"

He kissed her and nodded, "then I will wait until you are ready" and upon hearing that Jade nuzzled him and held him close feeling her heart beat just a little faster and she tried to fight the tears that were about to form in her eyes.

He growled as a familiar pressure filled their minds. _'I'm sorry to disturb you both but you may wish to head elsewhere Hsi Wu. Lady Chan's relatives are outside'_

"Whats wrong?" Jade asked noticing how still the sky demon's body had become, guessing that he was talking to Korda again via that weird telepathic link he had with them both.

"You're uncles are here" he replied handing her, her clothes even as he put his loincloth back on. "We should get out of here"

She nodded and followed him up the stairs to the roof "so where do we go?" she asked not wanting to confront her uncles…especially after what she and Hsi Wu had just done.

_'There is a small cave not far from here that you two can go to. The enchantments there should cloak you both from you're great uncle's location spell'_ Korda replied and Hsi nodded in gratitude and thanked the voice as he scooped his love up in his arms

They took off a few seconds before Jackie, Tohru and…Uncle entered his bedroom, flying off neither of them caring about the looks that her relatives and her great uncle's apprentice were giving them

"Jaaaaaaaaade!" Jackie screamed as Uncle 'Aiyaaaed'

Jade ignored them and looked up at Hsi, kissing his cheek

He smiled kissing her back as they left heading for the area Korda had told them about…

…Jade wondered how Jackie would punish her but she didn't care since she always found a way to escape them one way or another plus she was more then a little angry with him for what he had done to Hsi Wu as well, she reminded herself as she looked up at him while he slowed his flight and starting to descend…

_Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after? _

_Master, Master, You promised only lies _

_Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter _

_Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries _

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat 

_just a rhyme without a reason _

_Neverending maze, drift on numbered days _

_Now your life is out of season _

…They landed outside...a foreboding cavern and Hsi shivered a little feeling…incredible darkness emanating from the mouth of the cave. "Scary" Jade whispered shivering as well feeling more then a little unnerved by this place "maybe we could hid elsewhere, liiiike a different country?"

He paused about to agree with her when he felt Korda's presence and he blinked._ 'You're sure this is where the amulet is?'_ he asked holding Jade close so that she could hear both him and their rescuer. _'I mean it looks like something out of a horror movie'_ he commented.

_'Agreed but…it is…familiar to me and the only place I know of that could hide you both from the locator spell, who knows perhaps the arch mages who trapped me here grew careless'_

_'That's an awfully big assumption Korda'_ Hsi replied dryly, _'what happens if it's not there?'_

_'I…do not know'_ Korda replied sighing a little and the sky demon nodded wincing a little not wanting to have made his new friend upset. _'And while I am not exactly sure I do indeed sense powerful magics housed herein'_ Hsi Wu's savior added, _'and they should as I said be able to provide you both with a refuge until this all blows over'_

_'Nice to know someone's on our side' _Jade commented as she sighed, pulling away from Hsi in order to peer into the huge gaping maw in front of them. "Looks like we get to play Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" she joked albeit a little nervously.

Hsi smirked wryly, "I bet I'd look good wearing a fedora and a leather jacket" he joked resuming human form, "although I wouldn't mind not wearing pants…some of the time," he added with a seductive leer, taking her hand in his as they headed for the mouth of the cave.

Jade blushed looking down as the two of them stepped into the inky blackness the blush fading being replaced by morbid fascination and disgust as…he conjured up a torch for both of them the light…revealing spider webs all over and…numerous insects crawling along the floors and the walls of the cave.

"How long are we going to hide here?" she asked wrinkling her nose upon seeing tons of roaches and other bugs, kicking them off of her shoes as best she could.

He shrugged, "how long will you're uncles be searching for us?" he asked as the two of them began to search

"How long do you think?" Jade asked a little sarcastically "their neeeeeever gonna give up"

He nodded in agreement then grinned as if in afterthought. "Maybe Korda can help us? He's done a pretty good job up till now with alerting us to you're uncles and all"

"If he can, then I'd be grateful for it, I mean, were gonna need food and bedding and stuff' she replied shaking her head upon hearing the crunch of crushed exoskeletons beneath her shoes. "And tons of bug spray" she added in disgust.

He winked, "the food and bedding I can handle of course I am hoping you won't mind sleeping in the 'buff' as it were of course I wouldn't mind either"

Jade blushed and looked down feeling…heated again due to his words and his presence, true to his word the sky demon had been constantly tantalizing her with sexual innuendos, which coupled with...well what they had done before had helped change her perception of him. Yes, he was a friend...but now...he was something more she thought looking up at him shyly.

He smiled back shyly yet at the same time he was hungry for her just as she was for him and he wondered, how best to seduce her next. 

"How deep does this cave go in?" she asked feeling more nervous as the mouth fell further and further behind them

He paused holding her hand as they...walked through then he stopped. _'How deep is this cave Korda?'  
  
'I am...unsure'_ Korda replied hesitantly  
  
_'Well that's a big help'_ Hsi replied sarcastically  
  
Korda sighed, _'it has been a very long time since I could even see young master. Thanks to the lopsided mental link I was able to establish with the two of you I can see things somewhat but...I would feel more comfortable in my own body then in you're bodies'_ he stated

**'**_In our bodies?' _Jade asked nervously surprised since she'd never even felt his presence before the times when she and Hsi had been in close proximity together.

_'Think of me as...a passenger along for the ride young mistress. I can neither influence or control you I am...just a prisoner, hence why I felt you were a kindred spirit young master Wu'_ he replied with another sigh

They emerged...in a huge underground temple and he shoved them both out of the way in order to miss the poison darts that flew past them and the huge bladed traps as well and he growled angrily conjuring up something to jam into the bladed trap while she slid some gloves which he had also conjured over the holes for the darts the two of them ducking then running into the huge area away from the poisoned needles, numerous other traps already springing into action causing them both to duck then roll as first bladed saws shot past them and two large hammers made of stone nearly crushed them.

Finally though, they stopped having evaded all of the traps both of them more then a little out of breath…

"Jeez" Jade muttered sarcastically "we're supposed to live here?"

He shrugged, "at least Chan can't get in here" he pointed out, "what is this place?"  
  
_'A temple'_ Korda replied sadly, _'that much I could gather, the humans who tore me from my body before placing my soul in a medallion were more then a tad insane worshipping someone they called the 'Dark One' but again I have...no idea where the blasted thing is or what it looks like.'  
  
'I'll get you out Korda'_ Hsi Wu promised solemnly. _'I swear it'_  
  
_'You mean we'll get him out'_ Jade replied smiling as she hugged the sky demon. _'It's…the least we could do'_  
  
_'Thank you, both of you'_ their friend said in a kind tone as Jade smiled again giving the voice a mental bow.

"Is there a safe chamber we can stay in?" she asked looking around, wondering just how long she'd have to stay in here.

With her uncles looking for her and the sky demon it would most likely have to be for a while but still the idea of being with Hsi did nothing to calm the cold clammy feeling that ran up and down her spine just as the torchlights flickered against the walls beginning to die as a chilly wind swept through the cave and she growled coming up with a solution for the small problem. Muttering a chi spell she had taught herself Jade summoned a series of glowglobes all of which floated gently over the couple's heads.

Hsi smirked, "beautiful and intelligent, where have you been all my life?" he asked with a wink, amazed at her talents.

Jade smiled beaming at his compliment, "I taught it to myself," she began sighing just a little. "Uncle…doesn't like me reading his books but I read them anyway" she replied with a shrug in order to mask how much her being excluded from participating hurt.

"I wouldn't mind you reading spells, at least light ones. If you read dark ones I'd be scared" he replied half seriously half teasingly hugging her

Jade smiled at him, squeezing his hand in a show of thanks and he smiled back kissing her before the two of them began walking along silently looking for a place, any place to stop for the night.

Finally...they arrived in a small antechamber and Hsi Wu's eyes...widened upon seeing an ancient...bronze medallion with...two scorpions and two spiders on either side embedded in the wall before them numerous incantations all around the circle shaped pendant.

Jade stopped where she was, her eyes scanning the area, fully alert for anymore traps that may have been lying in wait for them.

He paused carefully scanning everything before he conjured up a snake hook and used it to grab the medallion then he carefully pulled it towards them shivering...as he felt...darkness emanating from it

Jade could feel it too and she looked at him quizzically "is this really a good idea?" she asked him wishing that the feeling would leave them both.

He sighed, "it's not right that he would be stuck here because of some stupid dark sorcerer"

Jade nodded as hsi took the medallion in his hand and she watched as he frowned while looking at it both of them wondering just how to undo their friend's curse.

"Maybe we can take it back with us and figure it out on our own, unless there's something written on the walls that can help"

He paused, "it looks...like a very primitive form " he replied pausing. "But I think it's saying something about 'blood of the linked opening the door'" he replied with a shrug, "Korda?"  
  
_'My guess is...that would be you're blood young master Wu'_

Hsi gulped nervously_ 'I hope that doesn't mean a lot of blood'_

_'Most blood spells only require a droplet or two if I remember correctly'_ he replied

Hsi Wu nodded as he looked down at the medallion, _'should i release you here or later?'_

_'I...' _he paused then growled, _'it may be best...there's something not right about this place young master'_

Hsi Wu nodded _'as soon as we leave the cavern we will release you'_

_'I am...in you're debt young master'_ he replied as Jade and Hsi headed back towards the main chamber where there was more light

"How long should we stay here?" Jade asked "a few hours, a day, two days, what?"

"Perhaps long enough to release Korda?" He asked with a shrug. "With his help we could conceivably find a way to block the locator spell" he replied pausing then...he winced as he stabbed the palm of his hand with...his claws and ... tiny droplets of blood beginning to fall onto the medallion and Jade watched silently as he did so a shiver running along her spine.

As he did the medallion erupted and he yelped dropping it feeling incredibly hot a beam of white light so intense shooting forth from the center of the medallion, the glare of which was so bright that they had to cover their eyes and she whimpered softly covering her eyes groping around for Hsi's hand.

His hand instinctively found hers and he pulled her close as the light continued for several moments as it began to fade and he turned and looked at her.

As the light faded from the strange medallion Jade instantly pulled Hsi Wu back from the swirling vortex of energy, the two of them staring as a handsome man emerged from the light with two eyes that were as red as Hsi Wu's own, black clothes already forming over a lean and muscular body as a single top-knot of hair black in color emerged from the back of the middle part of his bald head the strands braided together in the chinese style.

Almost as tall as Tso Lan the man's eyes glowed before taking on a more grayer color while he looked at his fingers then at the blood on the amulet nodding once as they continued to stare at him.

His face strangely enough was different then his hair color, oriental in coloring with black and red oriental tattoos designed in an intricate pattern, all of which were shaped like scorpions and as his breathing slowed back to normal the figure continued to look over his hands and then the rest of his body before he turned and smiled a friendly smile and walked over to look at the couple.

"Thank you…Hsi Wu for freeing me from my confines" he replied and the sky demon's eyes widened and he stepped back in shock…it was…the voice. "And this must be lady Chan I am honored" he replied taking Jade's hand then kissing it in the manner of a nobleman. "I am Korda" he replied with a chuckle he replied the strange tattoos on his skin rippled a little.

Hsi Wu smiled at the person…whom he had come to know…as…a friend. "I owed you"

"Yes I suppose you did of course I need one more favor from you and from lady Chan as well"

"Like what?" Jade asked instantly on alert…while the lightshow had been cool…there was something about this guy that…gave her the willies.

'Korda' turned away from them both…then he whirled around with the knife that Hsi had used to cut his hand, "you're deaths!" he replied slashing Jade across the stomach causing her to fall before he attacked the sky demon who was already moving away from the man his eyes filled with horror and rage.

As she fell to the ground…Jade's eyes began to close her last thoughts…being of how much she loved Hsi Wu…

"YOU BASTARD!" Hsi Wu snarled attacking 'Korda' who just laughed then sidestepped and slammed his forearm into the back of the demon's neck causing him to fall to the ground before he grabbed then slammed him against the wall behind them both. "I TRUSTED YOU!!"

"And that of course was you're undoing…after all" he replied chuckling, enjoying the sky demon's futile struggles, enjoying feeling the fear and anger in Hsi Wu's heart while his mouth moved to Hsi's left ear. "And now you are going to die, after I have drained you of you're life force, you're soul and then I will feast upon…you're very body"

The sky demon's eyes opened wide in alarm and in horrid recognition. "…Bar…ku…da" he replied with horror fear filling him as he stared into the now blood red eyes of a nightmarish demon lord who merely smiled a dark and utterly cruel smile.

"That's right boy…and you're life and death belong to me" the other demon replied his voice filled with evil as the shadowy tendrils wrapped around the sky demon's body and began to slowly take the very life from him…

_Come crawling faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Your life burns faster _

_Obey your Master _

_Master _

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings _

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams _

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing _

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream _

_Master _

_Master _

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream _

_Master _

_Master_

Author's Note: Lol hurray I've finally revealed the voice's name lol dunn worry folks I am not going to kill of Jade or Hsi, lol I like them both waaaaaaaaaaay tooo much lol


	6. Chapter Five Edgecrusher

Chapter Five – Edgecrusher 

Disclaimer: I dunn own anything but the demon warlord Barkuda (pronounced Baaar-kooo-daa) and his generals and dark armies of the night) everything else fic wise belongs to the WB and whomever else owns all rights to the Jackie Chan Adventures series and the song 'Edgecrusher' belongs to the heavy metal band Fear Factory

Author's Note: This as we all know takes place after the mess with the Oni masks and Tarakudo (think tha's how you spell his name) lol thankfully Jade's not the leader of section thirteen and there is no Drago in my series (which I think is a good thing considering how the guy looked like a mutant dilophosaur lol)

Summary: Wellp since no one else wants to do the summary I have to use Finn, Chow, and Ratso lol okay boys get out there and dunn screw me over lol

Ratso: What does he mean by screwing him over?

Chow: glares at me I'd say something but I don't want to wind back in the seventies

Finn: upon hearing the word 'seventies' Get down and boogie it's the seventies!

Chow and Ratso: shake Finn

Finn: Huh? Ohh right summary…wellllll it looks like the author has brought in this new guy called Barkuda whose intent on killing Hsi Wu…can't say I wouldn't mind I mean the guy seemed like a jerk to me

Ahem glares at Finn then uses fanfic author powers to completely destroy the seventies in front of Finn

Finn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! screams, turns white then passes out

Chow and Ratso: gulp uhhh…however will the couple survive this encounter? both run out the door taking Finn with them

sighs why is it I can almost never get goooood help?

Valmount: shrugs you could always have Shendu do a summary

Hmmmmm not a bad idea… lol by the way Valmount shoves him out the door and over to Spleefie's house have fun with him Spleefie!

Feedback: You allll know the drill lol please send all comments (save for flames) and cans and bottles of Diet Dr Pepper to me courtesy of lol you can also send me tons of Kiwi-Strawberry snapple with which I wilst share with the awesome Pimpstress herself

_Conceived in a hell beyond your depth of perception_

_Chaotic case of conquering domination_

_Psychopath snaps fired chains of imprisonment_

_A bludgeoning force that's undermining the government_

As the blade sliced her across the stomach Jade gasped in pain holding a hand to the injury before she collapsed suddenly feeling very weak even though the cut itself…was not deep.

"YOU BASTARD!" A familiar voice screamed, one filled with rage…and concern…for her. "I TRUSTED YOU!!!"

"And that of course was you're undoing…after all" Korda replied with a chuckle that was cruel and filled with evil.

_It's happening again_…Jade thought bitterly tears falling as the claws of betrayal entered her heart again as, with each passing moment she felt herself growing weaker and weaker. _I'm so sorry Jackie…_she said her heart starting to break…because another person she had trusted had betrayed her.

"And now you are going to die, after I have drained you of you're life force, you're soul and then I will feast upon…you're very body" Korda continued with an evil and sadistic chuckle.

_Hsi…_Jade thought upon hearing what the treacherous one had just said as pain racked her body and she struggled to move slowly getting to her feet.

"…Bar…ku…da" she heard Hsi say and she turned to see shadowy tendrils wrap around the sky demon whose eyes were filled with fear as 'Korda' no, this … this 'Barkuda' leaned forward looking at the sky demon with hungry anticipation.

"That's right boy…and you're life and death belong to me" Barkuda replied grinning in a sadistic manner as the tendrils continued to shock the sky demon whose screams of pain filled Jade's ears.

"No they don't" A voice replied and at first she was surprised to hear the venom in her own voice even as Barkuda turned and snarled in a feral manner his blood red eyes glowing once more

"So…you have strength left…no matter…you will die after he does," Barkuda stated in a calm and utterly arrogant voice.

"Fat chance Barky" Jade replied as a red haze slowly began to overtake her and she attacked with a chi spell that made him hiss in pain and caused him to bring his arm up in order to protect his face from the small incantation before he grinned as the small blast of energy dissipated along his hand.

"You…missed" he replied with a chuckle licking his lips eagerly watching her every move.

"Did I?" Jade asked coolly before throwing another chi spell at the demon who stepped back instinctively seconds before…Hsi Wu tackled him from behind knocking them both down, a shadowy tendril nearly grabbed onto Jade only the sky demon was already beating his wings hard as he pulled Jade to him and started flying the two of them out of the cave and … away from the monster in human form.

As the two of them left Barkuda just smirked affecting an air of boredom, "losers" he replied, the tattoos on his body glowing softly and he slowly faded into the shadows enjoying the fact that he was … once again … free …

"Not that I am not glad that we made it out or anything; because I am but who the hell was that guy and what the hell was his problem?!!" Jade demanded as the couple landed running a hand along the sky demon's chest wincing upon seeing the burn marks before she winced looking at the small wound on her stomach.

"You're hurt" he replied changing the subject as he knelt down next to her stomach then slowly licked the wound willing it to close spitting out what looked to be black blood, "shadowvenom" he hissed with some anger.

Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she felt his tongue along her stomach that feeling running through her again, "shad...dow what?" she stammered trying not to blush from the feeling of his tongue along her stomach.

He growled, "it's a dark chi poison, it makes a person's chi weak enough for another to steal or corrupt the soul." He replied snarling angrily before he noticed the lovely blush running along her face, "heh did I do something you liked?"

"Don't start batboy" Jade replied with a coy laugh as she hugged him, "You okay? I saw what that freak was doing to you"

"I'll heal" he replied with a sigh, "You sure that you are okay?"

Jade smiled upon hearing the concern in her voice then she pulled him to her and kissed him soundly on the lips, "I need to get home" she replied laughing a little, "Jackie's going to have a conniption fit when he sees you"

"Chan's not my biggest concern right now" he replied kissing her again his red eyes meeting her golden ones, "right now you are" he replied before he took to the skies carrying her to the antique store…

_Inflict strain upon the structure_

_Collapsing below my pressure_

_Inflict strain upon the structure_

_Collapsing below my pressure_

…Jade hugged him tight, never wanting to let go, scared because she'd almost lost him, glad that he was okay for now and confused because she had hundreds of other feelings slithering inside of her. 

He looked at her as they landed and he sighed wondering just how the hell he could have been so stupid? He'd listened to the stories his siblings had of Barkuda, he remembered the nightmares all of them even Shendu had had of that sadistic monster, he'd sworn up and down to himself that he would never let him out

But he had...all because he had wanted...to be free and now he was cut off from his own family, stranded here with that ... sick monster out there...somewhere.

He could not tell Jade or her uncles any of this either, since it wasn't her fight nor her family's fight, and he couldn't let her get hurt because of his own shortsightedness, to say nothing of the fact that it _was _a private matter, one he could not reveal to any outsider no matter how much he wanted to and trusted her.  
  
Sighing he looked at her, "are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah" she said, nodding wondering what was up with her friend.

"We'd better get you indoors" he replied starting to pick her up only she eluded his hold and he blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked her

"Who was he?" she asked him wanting to know what was going on, "I heard what you said to each other" she added, "where do you know him from?"

He shrugged, "another demon, someone Shendu and Tchang pissed off" he replied giving her a partial truth praying that she wouldn't see that he wasn't giving her the whole truth. "I do not...really know him since I was to little to remember"

"Oh" Jade said, looking at him suspiciously knowing that he was keeping something from her, something having to do with the demon they had unleashed but she could also see that he was rattled by this little adventure and her heart went out to him as she hugged him close, "let's go" she replied with a sigh. "I'll undo the barrier"  
  
He nodded grateful that she wouldn't send him out into the night…and…towards the monster that waited for him…in the darkness of the night.

She quickly went in to make sure her uncles were in the back room, then 'invited' him in and ushered him up the stairs before her uncles could see or hear

As she closed the door she turned seeing him there on his bed sighing, he looked ... frightened and it hurt that he wouldn't tell her what was going on exactly

"I'm sorry Hsi" she whispered, pulling him into a hug wishing she knew just what to say to make him feel better knowing he must have been feeling very guilty at this moment in time.

He blinked hugging her back wishing he could tell her but how the hell did you...tell someone about a monster who was one hundred times worse then Shendu or Tchang or Po or Xiao had been?

How did you tell her that someone rumored to be the master of darkness was real, that the being he had set free commanded shadows and all the evil in one's own heart, and would not hesitate in going after another person just to amuse himself?  
  
It was unthinkable what he had done and he wanted to leave and find someplace quiet to...punish himself but...it was blood that had started this whole mess and he wouldn't repeat that mistake, sighing he curled up with her holding him close and he looked at her telling her the only thing that he could tell her.  
  
"I'm. Sorry" he replied trying not to cry as he cursed himself for what he'd done.

"Shhh" Jade whispered 'its not your fault, you didn't know what would happen'

"I should've" he said looking down, "I can't believe I was so stupid and brash" he said in a voice filled with self-loathing

Jade sighed hugging him, and rocked him back and forth gently, murmuring gentle words of comfort and encouragement to him wanting to help him get past this pain he was feeling even now.

"I...I would never trade you for anything but...look at what my impatience has caused"

"Hsi Wu?" Jade began nuzzling him fiercely "it is _not_ your fault, he fooled _ME_ too' she replied holding him close trying to get through to him.

"Just like I did" he replied bitterly and Jade sighed kissing him hard

"Don't do this please," she begged seeing the guilty look in his eyes. "It's not your fault," she continued getting a blanket.

"Then why...do I feel like it is?" he asked her, "I'm the one who let him out Jade, my blood released him. Not yours."

"Its normal to feel guilty" she whispered "if you didn't..." she shrugged pulling the blanket over his body nuzzling him. "If you didn't…then there would be something wrong with you but there really isn't"

He smiled a little about to say something when a flash of light lifted him clear off the bed then pinned him to the wall and he screamed in pain...and Jade turned...to see...Jackie, Uncle and…Tohru standing behind her, Jackie preparing to attack the demon.

"Jackie!" Jade yelled in anger. "He wasn't doing anything wrong!" she yelled just as uncle started chanting only she screamed blurting out a chi spell glaring at them all as Hsi slumped to the floor, moaning softly.

"He's dangerous!" Jackie started to say only Jade marched right up to them glaring at them all

"He. Is. Not." She began glaring at her uncle angry that he would act this way. "He is. My. Friend." she said in a cold even voice growing more and more pissed off with her uncle.

"Sky demon no one's friend" uncle began before she glared at him as well.  
  
"Even if you care about him Jade, Hsi Wu is still...a demon and he did lie to you before" Tohru began only she looked at them all with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"And he is a threat as long as he is free" Jackie added

"He's not hurt anyone since he came back!" Jade snapped glaring at her uncles and Tohru angrily, "just leave him alone, damnit" she said, starting to cry

Jackie looked at her in that patronizing manner, "Jade? Hsi Wu is still a demon and he has deceived you before," he stated  
  
"Tell that to Barkuda!" she snapped  
  
"Peh Barkuda only myth used to frighten little children" uncle replied dismissing her comment

Hsi wu looked up, moaning weakly and she knelt beside him glaring at her great uncle. "I...saw him" she replied with a scowl.  
  
"Sky demon has bewitched Jade" uncle began to say only Jade narrowed her eyes her rage growing…

_Break of the edgecrusher..._

…"Try a demon at six feet tall with red eyes, and a human form. He looks chinese too, bald with only a ponytail and wearing black silk clothes" she replied sarcastically, "and being able to strangle people with shadows"

Hsi stared at the uncles, waiting to see their reaction

"Uncle still think sky demon made it up" the chi wizard began before...Jade Hsi managing to catch her head her eyes looking dilated and...dark

"JADE!" Jackie shouted as he and the others moved to her side and for a little second he flashed Hsi Wu a dark look before returning his attention to Jade who looked...pale, "uncle what is wrong with her?"  
  
"Shadow...venom" Hsi replied with a sigh, "Barkuda...bit her"  
  
"Barkuda only myth!"  
  
Hsi's eyes narrowed, "take a look at her neck if you don't believe me!" he snarled

Jade whimpered softly as she looked at Hsi, her vision blurred

He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her close but he knew they would never allow it and he sighed as they examined what looked like...a spider's bite only it was bigger and oozed a blackish slime.  
  
"Can you help her?" Jackie asked the chi wizard  
  
"Uncle...has never...seen a spell like this before" he replied, "Tohru bring Jade downstairs. We must do reaseaaarch"

"Let me help" Hsi asked

"You've done enough" Jackie started to say before uncle twacked him  
  
"Sky demon may know antidote" uncle corrected

"I hate seeing Jade like this" Hsi sighed "please Chan, I…I…i want to do everything i can to make her better" he replied hanging his head utterly miserable as he looked at his jewel.

It was his fault he thought bitterly, all his fault he mused darkly, riffling through books alongside the others, ignoring the looks that Chan was giving him right now.

Chan wasn't the concern right now, Jade was he reminded himself. His jewel was…wasting away and nobody knew what was happening to her he thought angrily clenching a fist, sighing miserably as he rifled through the books

How could he have been so stupid?! He had allowed this to happen and now that creature's poison was spreading through her body

Jade moaned weakly, feeling her life slowly seep from her, she longed for someone to hold her

Jackie sighed placing a washcloth on her face while uncle put up a protective chi spell as they continued to look for something, anything that would help.  
  
It was hours later when he found...the right book…

…He blinked then called the others over to point it out, his horror growing after reading about…shadowvenom…

…Taking the book the old man began to read and his eyes widened in horror. "Shadowvenom - product of the dark chi lord and master seeps through the soul and the chi corrupting it making both " he explained the four of them looking at Jade with fear in their eyes, fear for her.

As if on Cue, Jade whimpered softly, her hands shaking her body starting to feel…cold all over a growing darkness beginning to flow towards her.

_'I see...you'_ a familiar voice said in her mind...as she felt darkness beginning to overwhelm her and she felt his evil presence drawing close as if a deadly wolf hunting it's prey getting closer and closer and closer and she shivered unable to move...before she heard a shriek and felt...lightheaded

"Heeeeeellllp me" she whimpered as she felt herself…growing more detached from her own body…

Uncle 'aiyaaaed' again as he, Jackie, Tohru and Hsi Wu began to make a special cleansing potion. "Yu Mo Gua Fi Di Zhao, yu mo gua fi di zhao, yu mo gua fi di zhao' uncle replied chanting as he poured the concoction of good chi onto her neck…

_The purist, non-conformist, jaded subhuman terrorist_

_From flesh to steel and blood to blade I fight to exist_

_A rival of justice, extreme rush of hatred_

_Survival in a twisted world where nothing is sacred_

…Hsi held his breath as the green liquid fell onto her neck, praying it would work, wishing he could do something other then wait

Jade's eyelids fluttered open and he leaned forward expectantly looking at her a smile on his face as he looked at her full almost pouty lips.

Jackie narrowed his eyes about to comment before she narrowed her eyes at her uncle smiling at the sky demon.

"Jade" Hsi whispered, squeezing her hand wanting to kiss her and make passionate love to her for days on end, but…not in front of her uncles

She smiled moaning tiredly and Uncle sighed in relief, "Jade out of danger now, but both she and sky demon must answer questions"  
  
Jackie nodded not really liking that prospect especially since he'd noticed that Jade seemed very comfortable around Hsi Wu right now.

Something that bothered him a lot but at the moment he would not say anything instead he continued to watch the two of them.

Hsi flinched and looked down feeling guilty and Jade sighed turning her head, not liking the looks that Jackie had been giving the sky demon who already felt bad enough without her uncle pestering him.

Hsi sighed, "he...freed me" he replied, "pretending to be a friend"

"Something you should have known about" Jackie stated a little coldly

"Leave him alone" Jade snapped "he fooled me too into thinking he was a friend"

"But he did free you" Tohru began, "why?"  
  
Hsi Wu shrugged not about to comment on that. "I haven't a clue" he replied half lying half telling the truth.

Jade covered for him "I guess that if Barkuda thought that if he could free someone from their imprisonment they'd be so grateful they'd return the favor and Hsi just happened to be that person"

Jackie paused lost in thought. "But how did he know Hsi Wu?" he asked ignoring the sky demon in question.

Jade looked to Hsi for an answer also wondering the same thing, but she held her tongue in check.

He shrugged, "I don't, not really at any rate. Tchang and…Shendu angered him" he replied shaking his head hating himself for lying, wanting to tell her the truth hating his siblings for not wanting to seek help for this problem.

"That would explain it" Jade said, looking to her uncles albeit a little defiantly "it's not Hsi's fault!" she said with a growl.

"Whatever else sky demon will have to remain here until spell is devised to protect him" uncle replied ignoring Jackie, "but uncle warning sky demon if sky demon cross anyone sky demon will be veeeeeeeerry sorry"

"I don't intend to" Hsi Wu shrugged innocently "like Jade said i haven't caused any trouble since I been back and I do not…wish to"

"No you just let a terrible monster lose" Jackie retorted glaring at the sky demon.

He hung his head low and sighed knowing how right Chan was hating that the man was but knowing full well that he was right. "I honestly didn't know who he was"

"Blame can be placed after mess is cleaned up" uncle replied though he also looked more then a little angry at the sky demon as well.

Jackie sighed at the prospect of yet another adventure…

_Inflict strain upon the structure_

_Collapsing below my pressure_

_Inflict strain upon the structure_

_Collapsing below my pressure_

…From the shadows Barkuda grinned evilly as one of the tattoos took the shape of a mask his grin ever growing as the tattoo fell off of his body then merged with the shadows, which were even now changing colors from black…to…a strange greenish/lime color.

He was not too concerned that they had escaped him…no not when he knew full well that despite how much Hsi Wu loved that piece of human filth he would not reveal anything to any of them until he got an okay from his older siblings who were trapped in the void.

Arms shot forth from the lime green shadowy form before legs and a tail also did bat like wings soon following as the shape continued to expand and grow while Barkuda chuckled wondering just how Hsi Wu would react knowing that he could not even contact his siblings due to the jamming spell the other demon had set in place even while he had freed the gullible son of Leng Hung Chao.

And of course there was the fact that even if Hsi Wu _did_ inform this Jackie Chan of his presence, the sky demon's words would not be taken as anything more then just an attempt for that rotten hanyou to buy himself some time in order to escape being banished again.

Of course there was also Hsi Wu's feelings for the girl to consider he thought as his smile turned even more malicious … 'Jade Chan' would be a perfect way to control the bastard child of that blasted Chi sorceress who had sealed him in the necklace to begin with he mused.

And _that_ he thought could work to his advantage, after all he had manipulated the sky demon once, why not simply add a little 'interest' as the humans would say, only this time by using the mortal instead of that halfbreed?

A growl filled the air and Barkuda turned to see the shadows fade away, a winged nightmare standing there before him with eyes that blazed with both fire and evil as the tail swished back and forth as it inclined it's neck in a short and utterly respectful bow towards Barkuda.

"Go…my servant…find Vorax and Traxx and bring them here" he ordered as the other tattoos glowed along his skin.

The shadowy creature roared before a whooshing sound was heard and the dust settled while Barkuda allowed himself a laugh…the mortals had no idea what he was capable of and certainly none of the eight demons would part with that information willing until they were certain of their own place in the universe.

That was the very nature of them all even Hsi Wu who was also half human he reminded himself with a scowl as _that_ particular thought made his eyes narrow to mere slits…and he cursed the woman who had given birth to the sky demon, cursed her and Tso Lan and the other seven demons for daring to defy and banish him to that blasted necklace!

For a few moments he was tempted to simply open a portal then annihilate their very matter but only for a few moments…his snarl turning back into a smile.

"Yes…yes to play with them will be fun" he murmered to himself even as he threw back his head and started laughing reveling in the fact that he … was free …

…And Leng Hung Chao … was dead…

_Break of the edgecrusher..._


	7. Chapter Seven Phantom Lord

Chapter Six – Phantom Lord

Disclaimer: See the first chapter lol, I dunn own the song Phantom Lord, Metallica does

Dedication: To my friends for listening and encouraging me and never once criticizing as others had done, to God for giving me the brainpower to write this and finally to the beautiful and intelligent and talented lady Spleef, thank you mi amore for all you're questions and comments and help with the fanfics I am doing and for being an anchor in a sea of unease when times were bad. I love you always J Martin

Fan Dedication, here below is a list of the people who read and reviewed my Unforgiven Series, their glowing reviews made things very worthwhile for me:

**Spleef aka (Spleefmistress over on **

**Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore**

**Youkai Youko**

**Souma Kagura **

**VampireNaomi**

**Zarius**

**Story Weaver1**

**Kyren**

**Kageri Tsukiakari**

**Bibianca Rivers**

**Brick X**

**Celtic MnGdds**

**Thwaker **

**Jesboat**

**Fan **

**Firelord**

**Dragolover2**

**dedicated fan**

**eargd**

**fan**

**James**

**James Trammell III**

**Scythe the Blade Master**

**TheDefender**

**unknown**

Feedback: Need it want it crave it desire it and thirst for it just as much as I need want crave desire and thirst for a nice ice cold Diet Dr Pepper or a kiss from Spleef purrs you can reach me at: Note: For those of you nitpickers who think that the Jade and Hsi pairing is not canon may I remind you that they are older now and that Jade even makes reference to the fact that she did have a crush on the sky demon who also spared her life when she got locked in the void with the other demons, third it is neither confirmed nor denied by anyone from the show and lastly? This is a fanfiction story based upon events in a cartoon show, which is not real and can be subjected to anyone's ideas, and since I am the author of this fanfic I can do it any way I wish it to be done.

PS: Please check out my 'No Remorse' Series and go to Adult and look up the profile 'Spleefmistress' Spleef ya see had to remove most of her fanfics because some stupid pissant kept ratting her out, please tell her you want her fics back up on and please read and review them over on Please she could use all the good reviews she can get thank you JMartin

Feedback: need it want it crave it desire it and thirst for it just as much as I need want crave desire and thirst for a nice ice cold diet dr pepper or one of Spleef's luscious kisses purrs please send me both the reviews and the sodas to this address: as for the kisses? winks can I have one mi amore? looks at her pleadingly

Summary: An uneasy alliance is forged but can Jade and the others trust Hsi Wu and what exactly is his connection to the demon lord Barkuda?

_Sound is ripping through your ears _

_The deafening sound of metal nears_

_Your bodies waiting for his whips _

_The taste of leather on your lips_

…It was not good news, Tso thought wringing all of his hands in distress as he looked at his siblings all of whom also held looks of horror and fear on their faces all of whom like himself wanted and had wished most fervently that the events that were even now unfolding were all a dream a very cruel one but a dream nonetheless and not…not a part of reality.

"There is no doubt" Tchang said feeling sickened to his stomach as he growled "he is…back"

"Spell…why it not work?" Dai Gui asked frowning "was supposed to keep him bound."

Tso sighed wondering that himself disliking the fact that he somehow…had failed in some way to completely banish the monster who was now free again, "I wish I knew why brother, it was supposed to after all"

"But it did not and now we are all going to die" Po rumbled glaring at the moon demon openly "you should have known better"

"Po?" Tchang began wearily "shut up" he stated darkly "it's bad enough we have to listen to you whine, bitch and moan about being hungry all the time but this? This is just over the top"

Po and Xiao bristled before Bai held up a hand "our brothers are right, we still have no way of contacting Hsi and warning him of the dangers that Barkuda represents"

"Let him be a target" Po replied bitterly "he nothing but trouble like his mother"

"Yet…it was Leng who saved us" Dai Gui began the earth demon trying to form understandable sentences, a problem he had most of the time a problem bound and connected to the demon lord who had been released. "Leng let herself be hurt so that…we could live"

"She was a weakling" Tchang commented arrogantly "as are Hsi Wu and Shendu, our only concern is to get out of here or find some way to destroy him"

Tso, Bai and Dai repressed sighs each of them noting that the maturity their fellow siblings had presented only moments ago was leaving them and for a moment the three of them wondered just how it was that any of them had ever actually been able to rule over anyone else!

Much less conquer much of what had once been a global empire belonging to the demon who was now free while they were all stuck here in this prison and if anything Barkuda was no doubt delighting in that as well and probably once again gathering his forces together in order to retake control of a world he'd controlled for so very long a world that was ill prepared for a monster of his caliber.

Moving away Tso and his two siblings sat down while Xiao, Po and Tchang began to fight each other over who should be allowed their freedom first.

"We must contact Hsi" Tso reasoned "he is the one Barkuda will go after first"

"But how we do that?" the earth demon asked "Barkuda keep us from contacting little brother all other times"

"Dai Gui's right Tso, even I do not know of a spell to undo it and I doubt the others would help us" Bai replied shaking her head "and I doubt Chan and his associates would sit idly by and allow us to contact Hsi and tell him of his predicament."

"We will find a way sister, there is no way in hell I will leave our sibling to the mercy of that sick sadistic son of a bitch" the moon demon replied surprising his siblings with his rather…inelegant dialogue which was a stark contrast to Tso's normal calm and elegant demeanor and graceful speech.

A speech that usually had no room for such words because unlike the others Tso preferred being refined and disciplined in everything including the words coming forth from his mouth even going so far as to mentally keep his tongue in check and not use profanities at all.

They knew why he'd said it though, knew how frayed his nerves were at the mere thought of Barkuda being free to torment and devastate all other life forms now that he was back to make the world into his hellish playground.

If anything they didn't blame him for any of it due to the fact that he and the rest of their family all knew just how cruel and malicious Barkuda could be to all of them whenever the dark one used them in order to amuse himself and his generals.

If anything the demon enjoyed making others miserable in order to have his version of 'fun'.

A version that…had always brought pain to everyone who had the misfortune of being a recipient for Barkuda's sick and twisted desires, and ultimately … death as well Bai reminded herself bitterly feeling as deeply troubled as her siblings.

For Barkuda to be free meant that there was no true justice at all in the world.

There had to be something that could stop him Tso wondered bitterly, but what?

He wished he truly knew, wished that the monster who had plagued so many was not back in their lives obviously planning revenge and to continue with his sick and twisted plans to bring his kind of order to the world.

It was if anything a vision that Tso suspected had no room for him or his siblings and if anything that frightened him more then he cared to admit…

_Hear the cry of War _

_Louder than before _

_With his sword in hand _

_To control the land _

_Crushing metal strikes _

_On this frightening night _

_Fall onto your knees _

_For the Phantom Lord_

…In the depths of the cavern that had housed his ancient and mystical treasures Barkuda looked down at the dust before him, looked and smiled thinking about just how easy it was going to be now that he had returned to the realm he so desired.

A realm where people were so filled with hate and anger and mistrust, much of it directed at people whom the 'haters' did not agree with on anything at all.

He loved it whenever people were consumed with hate; it made him stronger knowing that people were not only victims to that hate but that they were also victims of their own passions whereas he was not.

He relished watching as people called those they disliked such cruel and vulgar names simply because they were weak emotionally, relished and grew in power as he felt the hatred and the depravity of the mortals and other demons alike.

They were fine wines for him to savor as was fear and terror, fine meals to savor as were the chis and souls and life forces of all those who had fallen to him be it in battle or in a slaughter of course to him both were one and the same.

And he had enjoyed watching the more 'sick' and 'ruthless' humans crush and conquer devastating all those under them, relished and applauded even going so far as to give them 'encouragement' via their dreams helping to bring out the dark sides that those and others had.

If anything it was fun to interfere and to bring so much misery to people and yet at the same time he had missed it and now that he was back he would add to it once he dealt with the eight siblings and deal with them he would.

But all of that and his dreams of conquest were to be in their proper time and place, for now he would search for his minions and begin anew amongst other things..

Dreams that he would pursue once more, dreams that included ripping the eight apart for daring to turn against him and ruin his plans but for now? Now he would focus on the youngest of the demon siblings and when the time was right he would take all that the boy held dear and he would destroy it in front of the bastard hanyouu and he would do it in such a way it would cause Hsi Wu such agony the boy would willingly give up his soul and his chi and his life force.

And Barkuda would drink deeply enriching himself as he'd planned to do to that wretched woman Leng Hung Chao.

He paused sensing a dark and sadistic presence and he smiled upon seeing the winged demon he had brought forth appear before him and bow reverently his manned head low as if he was standing before some awesome dark god who could annihilate anyone at any moment.

"Well Apollyon?" Barkuda asked with a smile watching as the tail of the winged demon named Apollyon lashed out back and forth.

'Apollyon' growled looking up at his master and creator having nothing but respect for the being who had created him "I have found all but two my lord"

"Imprisoned are they?" Barkuda asked with a chuckle "my my, it would appear the siblings have been busy"

"They had help" Apollyon growled in that deep gravelly voice of his not at all hiding his disgust from his dark and sadistic master whom he knew could see right through any lie after all lies sang out to Barkuda, "they had…human help"

"I see," he paused deep in thought then shrugged "no matter" the demon lord began with a dismissive snort "you've done well and now? Now I have another task for you in you're spare time"

"Anything master, anything" Apollyon replied his eyes gleaming evilly.

Barkuda smiled calmly looking at the fingers on the right hand; "the game is cat and mouse" he said his smile turning evil and filled with cruelty…

_Victims falling under chains _

_You hear them crying death pains_

_The fists of terrors breaking through _

_Now there's nothing you can do_

...Despite the speedy and almost miraculous recovery that Jade had made, Chan and the old chi wizard still did not trust Hsi Wu and had been expressing that distrust repeatedly

Which of course irritated Jade who only wanted to make Hsi feel more comfortable considering how he was now in the same position that she had been years ago only this time he had apologized and begged her for forgiveness even risking his life to protect her when Barkuda had first confronted them back in the cavern where he had been sealed away according to folklore.

Right now Hsi was sitting a few feet away from her a sanction imposed by Jackie who was doing his best to keep the sky demon away from his niece something that also did not sit well with her.

Jade reached out her hand to him wanting him to hold and touch her and make her feel alright and he smiled at her before Jackie glared in his direction and placed tons of books on his lap preventing him from touching Jade

"Jackie" Jade protested obviously not happy with the way Hsi was being treated "I just wanted to touch his hand"

"Jade we have work to do besides he is a bad influence on you" Jackie replied in that patronizing tone of his the one that told how much of his mind was made up.

The same tone that she really disliked a tone her parents had also used whenever she did something they did not find 'age-appropriate'.

She narrowed her eyes irritated upon hearing that and muttered numerous things to herself while opening a book very put out with him, just wanting to spend time with a guy she really liked of course Jackie would have none of it especially if she voiced the idea she wanted to date the sky demon.

In the back of her mind she wondered how a man so intelligent could just be so...so set in his ways!

Especially when they had bigger problems to worry about than a sky demon who desired her of course Jade herself was a little thankful that Jackie didn't know about Hsi and her earlier activities otherwise she was sure his first act upon finding them would have been to banish Hsi Wu immediately!

Something she knew she didn't want to happen to the sky demon that she ached for ever so much since he had introduced her to carnal pleasure.

_Speaking of aforementioned demon_ she thought with a secretive smile having gotten an idea;_ let's see how he reacts to this _she thought feeling more then a little aroused at the thought of the things he had done to her, slowly sliding her foot under the table up his leg.

Hsi blinked feeling something brush against his leg and he looked up from the book he was reading through noticing that seductive and almost impish smile on Jade's face wondering just what exactly his jewel was up to right now having noticed her taking off one of her shoes.

He bit back a shiver feeling her bare foot slide up his pants and he blinked again swallowing a little wondering what was going on, trying to convince himself that surely Jade wouldn't be trying something in front of her uncles and the sumo.

It took him a few seconds to remember that Jade if anything was a mischief maker and liked to play games of her own with people.

A few seconds that almost cost him his silence he realized almost gasping out as her foot massaged his leg for several seconds before he mouthed the word 'behave' to her hoping she'd stop before he got into trouble.

Jade meanwhile mouthed 'no' to him her foot sliding further up his leg, massaging his thigh as she read her book in an 'innocent' manner.

Hsi shivered having shifted a little feeling a certain part of his body start to respond to her touch unable to not help but remember when she had taken him into her mouth taking all of his seed swallowing it all with relish and desire.

That had been one of the most exciting things he had ever experienced, hell Jade had put all of his pleasure slaves to shame with that act alone and not only that he found himself even more addicted to her then before!

And if anything Hsi could not wait to actually put himself in her so that he could feel the heat of her womanhood while he was inside her slamming his hard manhood into her intimate regions burying himself inside her but he had to wait until they were alone and she was ready for that.

Sadly Jade wasn't making it easy he thought with a mental growl as her food slid up dangerously close to his groin while her eyes remained on the book in front of her while her uncles chatted with each other and with Tohru.

He shivered feeling a rush of heat and groaned inwardly and Jade held back a smirk continuing to massage his groin gently knowing that he was hard and aroused due to the fact that she could feel it and like the sky demon she imagined his hard organ deep within her, just as she imagined him filling her, burying himself all the way to the hilt his hard cock so deep inside her as he possessed her so completely it made her wet with desire and arousal.

Yes, Jade was practically drooling at those rampant lusty thoughts and was more then eager to lose her virginity to the demon that had been plaguing her thoughts since she'd first met him.

Smirking she gently pressed her foot against his groin causing him to bite back a whimper and a moan in frustration wanting to cum now wanting to take her for his own inwardly cursing Chan for not letting him be alone with his jewel!

Slowly Jade withdrew her foot and looked up at him noticing how he looked almost grateful up until she smirked repeating her movements again.

It felt good to get him hard like that she mused enjoying her moment of power over him knowing that it was now she who was the one who was seducing instead of things being the other way around as it had been for her for years thanks to him.

It was if anything truly satisfying for her to drive him insane with lust and desire for a change and she winked at him impishly feeling his cock stir and strain against his pants and she shivered remembering how he had tasted.

He'd tasted so very good that Jade had found herself wanting more and the more she wanted the more aroused she got and if anything it was all his fault too!

Which was why she decided to turn the tables on Mr. big shot sky demon by teasing him and reminding him just who was boss here by simply driving him insane with desire much as he had done and so again she winked at him this time by rubbing her foot in a circular motion teasing him even as she watched his every reaction enjoying the fact that he desired her touch as much as she desired his own.

Hsi meanwhile groaned inwardly going out of his mind with lust due to the games that this girl this this woman was playing with him!

He was the sky demon for evil's sake! He wasn't supposed to fall under her spell; he was supposed to make her fall under his spell!

Jade meanwhile was almost hoping for him to snatch her up and fly out the window with her so that he could do anything and everything to her that she ever wanted, hell she was dreaming about him slamming into her from behind his balls slapping against her backside as the two of them came hard.

It was at that moment that Uncle intervened with one of his 'hot chaaaaaas' causing Jade to quickly pull her foot away hating how she was in effect leaving him 'hanging' by doing so.

Hsi meanwhile sighed half in relief and half in resignation before seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, realizing that her meaning was very clear, knowing that as soon as they were alone she would let him take her.

He felt his heart soar as she gave him a small smile and unbidden he smiled back prompting a frown from Jackie as soon as he caught sight of the two of them smiling at each other.

Now THIS was just stupid Jade thought with a growl of annoyance upon seeing the almost hostile look Jackie was giving her sky demon!

It was just a friendly smile! She thought wanting to smack Jackie repeatedly for being so so so hostile towards Hsi.

It was as if he knew that Hsi wanted and desired her and had vowed to not let that happen.

Unbidden Jade gently rubbed her foot against his leg before turning to Uncle that single show of support making the sky demon feel easier about being here in the shop.

"Uncle?" Jackie asked wondering what the old man would say.

Uncle sighed "Barkuda, was ancient demon lord before time of known dynasties, ruled much of the world with fear and terror from palace somewhere in middle of China"

"No duh" Hsi replied sarcastically before Uncle twacked him causing him to yelp from the unexpected and totally uncalled for blow to his poor head!

Jade meanwhile sighed and shook her head feeling so totally embarrassed by her family's actions.

"Let uncle finish!" the irascible one stated angrily glaring at Hsi daring him to argue with him.

"Fine, fine" Hsi muttered darkly sparing a glance to Jade.

It was no wonder Jade did not want to be around her relatives all the time if this was the way they acted he thought darkly reminded of his own screwed up family

But then he himself was better company for Jade, he thought with an inward smirk thinking about the young woman sitting across from him with eyes that were so very intense and filled with a desire for excitement, a desire that reminded him of himself as it turned out.

Uncle cleared his voice again glaring at Hsi before he continued "Barkuda ruled all of Asia, Europe, Africa and much of the eastern world with terrifying army led by numerous generals who as of yet are still unknown to us, rule was stopped by...Leng Hung Chao who faced and defeated him"

Upon hearing that Hsi felt a stirring of pride and joy, his mother had been a hero to her people?

Once Bai had told him that she'd never felt like a hero even whenever she'd tried to do the right thing never once caring about what happened to her as long as Hsi, his siblings and everyone else was indeed safe from the monster who hungered for the world looking at it with eyes filled with that never ending lust for power.

It seemed so unreal he thought smiling at the memory causing Jade to smile as well upon seeing the glimmer of pride for Hsi's mother in the sky demons eyes.

Uncle narrowed his eyes "sky demon has something to share?"

"Ummm yeah, Leng was my mother"

"Pfft Leng Hung Chao would never associate with a demon especially not to make another demon" uncle stated with what was a very condescending air.

Hsi growled glaring at the chi wizard "listen you pile of bones she was my mother and even though I don't have very many memories of her I loved her okay?"

Jade reached out to gently touch his hand in an effort to calm Hsi down not wanting him to get himself into even more hot water.

Uncle narrowed his eyes obviously not even deterred by Hsi's outburst "sky demon a demon and demons never come from anything pure!"

Jade winced seeing rage starting to seep forth from Hsi upon hearing her great uncle's insensative comment.

"You know what this is a waste of my time!" the sky demon growled getting up "I have been more then accommodating to you both and you have the gall to say that I am lying about one of the only people who cared about me to risk her life to save me and my siblings from that monster!"

Jackie took a step forward and Hsi snarled at him "you can't know what it's like growing up without her because she's dead thanks to the same monster that tricked me! And you certainly cannot know what it's like growing up around Tchang or Shendu who vehemently drill the notion of humans being beneath them all while looking down on you because you are half human!"

"Hsi..." Jade whispered trying to calm him down

"All demons lie is their nature" uncle shot back "do not have an ounce of truth in them and cannot care for anyone but themselves" he added causing Hsi to growl low in his throat

Jade of course was also unhappy with her great uncle's comments and cut the sky demon off by glaring at the old chi wizard "I can't believe you're being an asshole!" she yelled at uncle her golden eyes flashing with anger at the statements he had just made.

Uncle took a step back in surprise and Hsi growled at him inwardly thankful for Jade was doing by standing up for him not to mention the moral support she'd been giving him.

"You want proof you old goat? Then fine!" he growled tossing a single medallion onto the table and stormed into the next room fighting back the urge to cry reminded of all the things he had done wrong things and actions that had never once reminded the world of the woman who had given her life to save him.

Jade tentatively picked up the medallion her heart breaking for the sky demon who had stormed out moments ago.

It read simply:

_For my little Hsi Wu who is the hope of a new world Leng Hung Chao_

"Oh..." Jade blinked as she looked at it feeling hurt for Hsi Wu and angry at Uncle for being so insensitive towards Hsi who hadn't even done anything wrong so far.

"Even so" Jackie began after Uncle read it "that does not excuse Hsi Wu's actions"

"Bite me." Jade snapped angrily storming to the other room with the medallion infuriated with the things her uncles had said to Hsi, things that should never have been said to begin with!

Jackie's eyes widened as did uncle's both of them clearly surprised by Jade's ardent defense of the last of the eight demon sorcerers but he said nothing as she left feeling rather well...guilty about what had been said and done.

Jade sighed, looking for Hsi unable to believe her family would say things like that without even having all the facts in the case as it were.

He was sitting down in the next room trying so very hard not to cry not wanting to look weak in front of these mortals who slandered him so by reminding him that Hsi had dishonored his mother's memory with every life he and his siblings had taken and enslaved.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Jade nuzzled him wanting for him to be okay i " /i You okay? i " /i she asked looking at him in concern.

He looked at her eyes as red as blood filled with hurt, pain, guilt and so many other things, human things it left no room in her mind for doubts on the humanity in Hsi Wu

"Let's get out of here" she whispered

He nodded once letting her hold him letting her comfort and hold him her scent and her presence comforting him in ways he had never known before meeting her.

She smiled a little and slid the medallion back into his hand "I'm sorry'

"I miss her so much Jade"

"I don't doubt that one bit not after seeing how you acted back there" she whispered as they slipped out of the shop

"Funny isn't it, I miss her yet at the same time you're uncle is right, I did dishonor her memory"

She sighed and shook her head, squeezing his hand even as she let him continue knowing he needed to get this off of his chest.

"And what scares me now that I look back on it all I wasn't even sorry"

Jade meanwhile knew otherwise, she knew, somehow she knew that if he was not sorry he wouldn't be feeling like this right now or have missed his mother as much as he did.

"Until I met you I wasn't sorry Jade"

She smiled tenderly kissing him "let's blow this taco stand you're battyness" she replied teasingly wanting him to feel better and on a whim she slipped her hand into his own and led him out ignoring her uncles and whatever protests they would have.

Hsi meanwhile could only look on in surprise as she led him out the door and down the street planning to take flight and carry her to his apartment while in the back of his mind he noted just how right it felt holding her hand a smile forming as the display of tenderness and caring she had for him.

It made him feel happy knowing that she wanted and cared about him so.

They found an alley and he spread his wings out still in his human form planning to wait until after they were alone and away from prying eyes before he took his demon form.

Hsi looked into her eyes and smiled "ready to fly?"

"With you? Always" came the reply as Jade smiled at him getting lost in his eyes whether they were brown or red not repulsed by either of his forms.

With a grin the sky demon picked her up "when we get to my place I am going to have to punish you for teasing me so" he replied with a silky purr his tone promising so many things for them to do.

"I've been a baaaad little girl" she shot back with an almost seductive wink and Hsi chuckled before gasping a little shivering as one little warm feminine hand dipped into his pants.

Winking Jade squeezed him eliciting a moan from him "mmm..." she purred, teasing him a bit before he took flight his wings beating as they left the ground heading for his apartment.

He growled flying with her in his arms "I'm glad you want me"

Jade smiled and nuzzled him tenderly "always" she replied with a smile meaning every word of it…

_Hear the cry of War _

_Louder than before _

_With his sword in hand _

_To control the land _

_Crushing metal strikes _

_On this frightening night _

_Fall onto your knees _

_For the Phantom Lord_

… They landed an hour later Hsi having taken his time letting Jade savor flying with him wondering what she'd look like with a pair of wings

She would without a doubt look stunning he thought with a smile watching as she set her feet down on the balcony looking up at him smiling back as he set his own feet down on the balcony.

He smiled looking at her about to say something when she pushed him against the wall causing him to blink in surprise before she kissed him hungrily as if seeking to devour his mouth with her own.

For the most part Jade loved the feel of his lips and her own pressing together and couldn't wait to get into his apartment the heat between her legs getting even more unbearable as she kissed him forcibly sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He backed up against the railing in surprise and moaned feeling his body respond to her actions to which Jade replied by smirking sliding one hand down into his pants

He moaned and whimpered taking human form before any of his neighbors could see his demon one both his whimper and his moan turning into a groan as his lips left hers "Jaaaaaddeeee"

"Hsi..." she moaned, wrapping her fingers around his cock

Hsi shuddered whimpering and moaning as he felt her hot little hand wrap around the base squeezing him again then he gasped as she pushed his pants down sliding back the area in the front part of his boxers and took him into her mouth again teasingly sucking on him for several moments

And she purred swirling her tongue around the head giving him a few sucks before pulling away winking at him impishly.

He moaned looking at her surprised but not in an unpleasant way.

"Bed now" she growled a little surprising him with the desire in her eyes and the forward almost dominant way she said that.

He nodded staring at her seeing the unrestrained wild lust in her eyes and shivered getting out a key to the door slipping it into the lock before he moaned feeling her hands on his cock again!

Was she trying to torture him!

She was intent on driving him wild with desire and gently tugged at his cock, using it to guide him into the apartment.

He moaned finally getting the door open then turned removing the keys only for her to tackle him to the floor surprising him even further still with the forcefulness she was displaying.

Whereas the other night she had been shy and now? Now she was forceful and this caused him some surprise.

As if she had read his mind Jade smiled almost shyly looking up at him seeing his surprise blushing a little once again the shy teenage girl "it…'s just that I...I've wanted you...for so long..." she replied with a whimper of her own voicing her frustration at having had to wait for so very long when the truth was she had wanted him ever since they had first met.

This time she didn't have to hide her desire for him because Hsi Wu felt the same way that she did and desired her just as much if not more.

He smiled "I don't mind you being forceful" he teased winking at her before she growled furiously tugging at his pants and boxers pushing them down stepping back to watch as his thick, glorious cock sprang free

He shivered seeing the almost demonic unrestrained lust in her eyes rather surprised and delighted by what she was doing.

Jade growled again and tugged at his shirt pouting a little at how difficult the buttons on his shirt were being "I want your demon form"

"But what about my human form?" he asked with a smirk "don't you like it too?"

"I do, I do...' she whispered finally undoing the buttons on said silk shirt before she paused and smiled shyly "it's just that I dream of...you doing it with me when you're a demon"

He smiled and nodded "make no mistake though I will do you when I am in human form too Jade" he paused "Tso tells me that in this form" he replied gesturing to his human one "that I look like my mother especially when it comes to my eyes and to my cheekbones"

She nodded smiling at him caressing said cheekbones, "you are very handsome in both forms"

He smiled and looked at her "kiss me Jade, let me taste those gorgeous lips and tongue of yours."

Jade nodded a second time and did as he commanded, giving him a hard and passionate kiss one that caused him to shiver the two of them moaning into the kiss their tongues meeting even as the pounding of a broom no doubt a signal from one of his neighbors that they were being too late was heard.

He didn't care he wanted Jade here and now, wanted the kiss to continue, wanted her to take him inside of herself so that he could pound away and take her untouched flower for himself.

Finally Jade pulled away from him, gasping for breath looking at him with desire causing the sky demon to smile "bed?" he asked her with a hint of a playful smirk on his face.

Jade whimpered softly and nodded, her hands fumbling across her clothing wanting to be rid of these garments that kept her from revealing herself to the uber cool hunk of a man and demon before her.

He shook his head moving her hands away then after kicking his pants and boxers and his socks and shoes off Hsi smiled taking off her shirt watching as she shivered as he removed her bra.

He shivered desire engulfing him "beautiful" he said teasingly flicking her breasts watching as they bounced a little and she cried out softly and shuddered surrendering to his touch completely.

He purred taking one into his mouth suckling on it until it was firm and erect then he proceeded to the second one and grinned pretending to take his time only she pushed him onto the bed causing him to laugh as she did so.

Unzipping her pants, Jade shoved them down unable to believe just how horny she was at this moment, of course considering how many nights she'd stayed up fingering herself thanks to him it was not a surprise that she was so hot and hungry for him.

And she had no doubt he had spent many nights masturbating and climaxing to images of her not after the way he had been acting as of late.

Smirking Hsi Wu winked at her obviously knowing what she was thinking about or rather who and in response Jade growled at him pretending to be a little irritated by him "smug bastard"

"You 'mean smug and horny bastard' don't you?" he teased smirking at her.

Ignoring him, Jade got her panties and shoes off and stood before him naked practically dripping with her juices desire evident all over her.

He shivered looking up at her "Jade? I want to make love to you"

Jade whimpered softly and nodded her heart filling with joy upon hearing him say that the realization that this to him was not just about sex making her feel even more comfortable with this situation and as she smiled she looked him over and shivered noticing how handsome he looked laying there before her with a throbbing erection.

He smiled glad to have said that but even more happy just being here with the woman of his dreams and that was exactly what Jade was, the woman he dreamt about, the woman whose arms Hsi found solace in

She started to feel nervous now as she looked at him a little afraid. What if she displeased him, what if she wasn't good enough? What if she was…only 'average' when it came to sex?

Would he still want her? Would he still love her as he claimed to?

He smiled reassuringly as she lay down before him then he kissed her tenderly knowing she must have fears that needed to be taken away from her otherwise she would be paralyzed with them.

"Hsi? I...I don't want to get pregnant..."

"We won't" he said "it takes a lot more for you to get pregnant with me"

She nodded quietly in understanding and sighed deciding to admit to her fear "what if...what if I don't satisfy you?"

Hsi's eyes widened a little and he shook his head empathetically knowing he needed to put that nervousness to rest if they were to proceed with the next part of their relationship "Jade? You've done more then satisfy me and now? Now I want more"

Moaning softly as his hand slid between her legs Jade shivered and blushed at him wanting him more then any toy, videogame, soda, candy, or anything else in the world.

Hsi grinned feeling how wet she was as he guided her onto the bed straddling her his now red eyes meeting her own as he took his demon form "you sure you want me in demon form Jade? I'm much bigger in this form then in human form"

Jade blinked and looked down, seeing the truth in his statement.

He was bigger... then she had thought previously, a whole lot bigger then she had estimated and she shivered feeling even more wet and gave out a soft whimper at the thought of him burying himself inside her stretching her to completion making her feel good as he popped her cherry.

"I don't want to hurt you Jade I mean you are very tight" he replied looking at her with concern "I do want you but…I do not want to add to the pain in you're life not now and not ever again."

She sighed softly and nodded "I...I don't know..." she answered truthfully her mind and heart warring as she thought of him leaving and of the pain that would fill her.

Hsi nodded once "so are you sure?" he asked in a very serious tone wanting to leave the decision up to her "if not we can stop right now"

"I really want you..."

"And I want you Jade" he smiled almost wickedly an idea coming to him "but let me prepare you for me"

Jade shivered and nodded eagerly looking up at him wondering what he planned to do next.

Hsi grinned mock evilly slipping his tail inside her causing Jade's eyes to widened meeting his own as she let out a gasp and a moan "hn..."

He smirked using it to push and stretch her and Jade cried out softly, squirming around both in surprise and because it felt so good his tail being inside her like that.

He purred kissing her ardently thrusting his tail into her several times helping her to accommodate herself for his throbbing erection, pulling out when he thought that she was ready for him his tail wet with her juices as he pulled it out.

He winked licking her delicious tasting essence off of his tail and purred "delicious" he proclaimed "simply and absolutely delicious as always my beautiful Chinese jewel"

She shivered as his cock neared her pussy reminding her of the barrel of a loaded gun getting ready to fire or in this case fill her with hot bullets that were liquid instead of steel.

"All for you Jade" he replied "all for you" he added purring at her "all for you and only you" he repeated doing his best to reassure her wanting to make her feel better about this.

Whimpering softly Jade nodded as he positioned himself over her desire for him growing every second and in the back of her mind she hoped it would always be this way between them.

Placing a tender kiss on her lips Hsi smiled down at her his eyes now a blazing red as he slid a part of himself deep inside her

Gasping Jade arched her back at this intrusion and moaned a little in both pleasure and in pain from said intrusion the head of his cock inside her warmth for what was but a few moments.

"Mine" he growled "my Jewel my Jade all mine!" he replied punctuating this by slipping more of himself inside her pushing as much of himself into her as he could

Gasping Jade gave out another cry, one filled with pain causing him to stop and kiss her reassuringly in an attempt to make her feel better.

_He was not kidding_ Jade thought with a whimper; taking notice of just how big he was as he thrust into her again and again causing her to moan partially in pain from feeling herself being stretched around him almost painfully her eyes starting to water

Upon seeing her in so much pain, Hsi started to pull out feeling bad about hurting her only she turned to face him worried that he would leave her.

"Hn...Hsi please don't leave me here..." she whimpered looking up at him.

"Don't go" she said, unconsciously clenching around him blinking in surprise having never done that before.

As she did Hsi gasped and moaned in response kissing her "I just...don't want...to see...you in pain Jade" he said meaning it finding himself not at all surprised by the truth in his statement because he knew, Hsi Wu knew that he loved Jade and only wanted to make her happy.

It felt so good her clenching him that way Jade thought whimpering as she looked up at him "please don't leave me" she repeated "I'll die if you do" she added her need for him spiraling out of control.

"I would die if you left me as well" he said nuzzling her "but it hurts here" he said taking one of her hands and placing it on his chest "seeing you hurting so very much"

She whimpered softly, nuzzling him "please put the rest of it back in...I implore you...Hsi, please..."

He nodded and smiled "can never say 'no' to you" he replied kissing her again slipping himself inside her "but it will hurt Jade remember that"

Jade nodded and braced herself against the fresh wave of pain that was sure to come praying and hoping that it would not last long.

With a growl Hsi Wu thrust into her until he was again at the maidenhead this time though he pushed himself against it, wanting to break it open, wanting and craving the heat as much as some humans craved coffee or soda though on a different level, Hsi craved Jade's warmth in a way that was much different then food or beverages.

Jade gasped and gave out a low moan when he finally broke through sliding all the way in while she blinked back her tears the hurt fading away.

He paused then kissed her eyes wanting to tell her that the pain was gone, wanting to let her know that he hadn't left, that he was here inside her because he needed her so very much.

It was surprising that he couldn't find the right words to express those thoughts especially since he normally was very good with words but then most of them were faked and without any truth in them whereas any he wanted to say to Jade were filled with truth.

He wondered if he was learning how to be human for a few moments before he pushed that thought aside and shivered as she clenched again.

"I need you" she said, the tears finally falling as she looked at him so very enamored by him.

"I need you too Jade" he smiled kissing her "I need you so very much, I crave you're heat, you're warmth and you're light"

Jade shivered and nodded, clenching herself a third time and he gasped moaning again enjoying this.

She was so very tight, the tightest he ever had and he found himself wanting more of that tightness wanting to be engulfed and consumed by that tightness wanting for it to surround his cock and keep him inside her always never once letting go of any part of him.

Shivering as he slowly pulled out then pushed back in Jade moaned watching him through lust filled eyes finding herself getting lost in those red orbs of his never wanting to even leave them or his touch.

He growled and smiled "doesn't hurt now does it jewel?"

She blinked and smiled "I like it when you say that"

"Well you are" he replied kissing her "you're beautiful like one and you're very name means dark green gemstone"

Jade nodded and nuzzled him and smiled "It...doesn't hurt as much..."

He smiled kissing her again savoring her taste as he thrust in and out his smile turning into a smirk "it feels good doesn't it? Having me inside you"

She whimpered and nodded as he went faster growling and hissing as he pushed himself into her accommodating pussy wanting to cum inside her so badly and he meant to do just that before this night was over and once they had climaxed?

Hsi Wu would claim her as his own he would take her to be his mate binding his blood to her own not only so that nothing bad could happen to her but also so that he wouldn't have to worry about being banished this time around.

For who would be heartless enough too banish her? She'd done nothing wrong after all and Chan? If he tried it he would only hurt Jade and Hsi doubted that the man would go to such extremes just to evict him from this planet again.

She started to panic a bit when he became even rougher fear filling her as he growled kissing her fiercely on the lips "mine, my mate, my jewel!"

Jade whimpered softly as he went even harder, slamming his hips against hers his claws keeping her pinned down so she couldn't escape from his clutches and she gasped moaning and whimpering feeling him shove more of his demonic dick inside her.

It was as if he was trying to bury himself inside her!

The pleasure was mixed with pain as he became even more demonic and ardent his growls and hisses filling the air, ones mixed with her own cries pleasure assailing them both as he snarled his claws nearly shredding the pillows even as she screamed hitting a powerful climax.

Hsi was almost merciless in his thrusts roaring at her as he plunged himself into her deeper and deeper her juices making a natural lubrication allowing him to shove all of himself inside her without causing her the pain he had feared he would cause.

Jade meanwhile knew that she would be sore later, very, very sore she thought in the back of her mind as the sky demon rammed into her mercilessly, grinding his pelvic bone against hers his thrusts so hard and brutal that Jade was unable to even form coherent words now, no all she could do was scream and while she knew she would be sore it felt too good to stop much too good.

His roars and growls filled her ears and only got louder as his thrusts became more brutal and demanding his eyes gleaming bordering the color of blood itself.

He was so very close, so very close to releasing himself into her sweet moist center, so close to attaining his dream having been waiting for this for far too long.

She heard a loud roar, even more inhuman than the others, primal and deep yet even as it left his lips it become a word, but not just any word it become a name.

Her name, her name screamed with so much passion and love it took her breath away as Hsi pounded into her his balls slapping against her hard as they released his seed nearly violently into her.

Jade screamed feeling his seed bathing her insides in a violent torrent her scream becoming more intense as her voice met his own the pleasure blinding hot in its purity.

He roared her name fangs appearing in his mouth and acting on impulse plus thousands of demonic instincts Hsi grabbed her by the neck his fangs finding her flesh even as one taloned hand slashed the other a cut forming as if by magic "drink" he said holding his hand to her mouth "drink and become mine"

Jade screamed in surprise and pain as he tore at her throat, struggling against him as he drank deeply of her blood before

What the hell had she gotten herself into? She tried to scream but could not, not with the blood in her throat and pushed him away, stumbling off the bed, hoping to escape and seek medical help. Surely he had gone mad, ripping open her throat like that, she would surely die...

She felt dizzy and stumbled through the living room, leaving blood on the carpet her vision blurring becoming hazy as more blood left her body both from the wound on her neck and from her now destroyed maidenhead.

Growling Hsi grabbed her "drink!" he commanded directing her to the cut on his wrist "drink Jade before you wind up loosing too much!"

Jade whimpered softly as he pressed the wound to her mouth watching as she sucked on it hard causing him to shiver with arousal.

His blood tasted rich and powerful she thought with a moan as she tried to get him to stop making her drink, scared and confused.

_Help...someone help me..._ she thought frantically her vision starting to clear and she looked into a mirror blinking in surprise seeing blood leaking down her throat onto her chest from the wound on her neck, while even more trickled down her legs…

_The leather armies have prevailed _

_The Phantom Lord has never failed_

_Smoke is lifting from the ground _

_The rising volume metal sound_

…Hsi held her as she lapped at the blood the wounds...vanishing?

What had just happened? Had he somehow infected her? Was there something they'd done wrong? Had Barkuda possessed him?

He smirked as she blinked in surprise "I should've explained I well" he blushed suddenly shy wanting to quell whatever nervousness she had "I wanted to mate with you" he added feeling a tad embarrassed due to the fact that she hadn't known and because he had to explain this to her, surely she'd known about demon mating claims right?

Jade whimpered softly, tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to him speak. She had been so frightened; she had thought she was going to die, with her throat slashed open and all.

He sighed thinking he had hurt her feelings only he blinked as she threw her arms around him and kissed him? Was she? Was she really not frightened by him?

He hoped she wanted to be with him and be his mate.

"I was so scared...' she whispered

"I...I didn't mean to frighten you but Jade?" he smiled shyly "I see you as the person _I_ want to mate with, no one else will do, I didn't mean for it to get so violent, but I know that sometimes with some demons the urge gets really strong"

Jade nodded silently inwardly though Jade felt herself blushing realizing she should have known from the start but it wasn't like she could really get her hands on a book about 'demon mating habits' after all not with everyone in the shop plus for all she knew uncle didn't even have such a book at all.

Jade said nothing when he pulled her into his lap still confused by the fact that he wanted to mate with her and by what had happened

Her eyes moved to the bloodstains on the carpet and then the blood that had poured down her chest feeling a little scared that he had actually hurt her like that but not as scared as she had been a few moments ago.

He nuzzled her licking the wound on her neck helping to seal it closed "I'll clean it all up Jade, it was only natural after all you didn't know nor did I for that matter heh I was originally going to ask you first but well one thing led to another"

Jade nodded and curled up to him

"Do you want to try again Jade?" there was a definite plea in his voice a plea that drew her face towards his own and she blinked looking up at him.

He hoped she wouldn't run away or anything because quite frankly he didn't know what he would do or how he would feel if she rejected the claim and left him there alone in the dark.

"You mean the sex...or...this?" she asked softly, pointing to the blood still trickling down her neck.

"Both Jade" he nuzzled her "the wound will heal you see when a demon mates they link themselves with the person they are mating with, my powers and abilities will become yours, you're humanity will strengthen my own, our desires for each other will grow and grow and grow, immortality will be yours to partake of all of it begins first with us taking blood from each other then later on the ritual consummation will begin in my case the sky element would have to be present because you'd be mating with me"

Nodding silently she looked at him wanting to know more about mating "so...what we did...wasn't mating?"

"It was only the first step, what we did was claim each other though for it to be a real claim you'd have to drink from my neck while we are having sex, the more times we bite the more the claim grows stronger and when we mate, if you want to mate, the claim will intensify you'd be able to feel my presence, even from great distances and the same goes for me, our souls, our chis and our life forces would be bound together in a way that well is similar to human marriage customs"

She nodded again taking it in smirking a little as she saw him blush, grateful that she wasn't the only one who could get embarrassed and shy at times.

Especially at the prospect of being 'married' to him!

Were Jackie around he'd most likely flip.

"We'd become literally two halves of the same coin, it would be us sharing and if you wanted to get pregnant then you could will it as it were, you see for demons too conceive it requires some sense of will and something beyond sex. I don't know all the particulars of mating or claiming Tso does though I'm not in the mind to talk to him right now"

Nodding once Jade gently nuzzled him "thanks...for...telling me Hsi" she smiled "I'm glad you want to mate with me" she added kissing him tenderly

"Do you...do you want to?" he asked hoping she did but not wanting to force her into what was a heavy decision.

Jade nodded again this time somewhat solemnly not to say she wasn't happy, Hsi Wu wanted her and she if anything had almost given up hope that he would come back to her after his banishment, and when he had returned? Well Jade had also been worried that the sky demon just wanted her body and not her for who she really was.

He blinked and smiled kissing her deeply pushing her back down "ready for more Jade?" he asked half teasingly

"Yes...yes I am" she said smiling up at him shivering with desire wondering if this is how it would always be the two of them going at it so many different times and ways never once being satisfied or sated.

She hoped that that would be the case.

He purred slipping back inside her moaning as he felt her familiar heat "my mate to be, my jewel, my Jade" he said with a smile purring as he began to thrust into her again

Letting out a soft moan Jade shivered with desire, more prepared this time, and she held him close and nuzzled him tenderly letting him know she was ready and that she truly wanted this.

He growled nuzzling her back his wings furling then unfurling with every thrust his tail curling and uncurling those tiny actions making Jade feel even more excited and happy.

She was causing this she was the one Hsi wanted to mate with and that made all the difference in the world to her.

"I need you and want you, my handsome demon of the sky" she replied looking at him with an almost coy smile.

He smiled beaming with pride "I myself hope that you will say that to me a hundred years from now" he said with a wink.

Jade blinked then smiled in surprise looking at him staring at him for few moments studying him feeling her nervousness fade away upon hearing that.

He really wanted her for such a long time?

It seemed to be so unreal she thought smiling at him even more desiring him so very much.

"What about a thousand?" she shot back with a smirk and a giggle.

He smiled "I want you for all eternity jewel"

He grinned and kissed her thrusting into her slowly at first moaning a little smirking at her liking how her mind worked.

"So good..." she whispered with a blush "so…very good…"

"Always good with you" he said moaning his cock slipping into and out of her wet pussy her juices drenching him with each thrust.

He became fierce again before he climaxed but this time she didn't worry because she knew there wasn't a reason too worry, Hsi only wanted to mate with her, he didn't want to harm her.

And when his fangs went into her throat she was not afraid, no this time though she welcomed them with a moan as she felt herself becoming aroused even more unconsciously clenching around his hard cock gripping it with a vice like grip.

His cool tongue bathed her neck coating the wound in saliva as he thrust into her for several moments holding back on the next climax intending to save it for the moment that Jade took of the blood from his neck.

Since she didn't have fangs his claw would have to do he thought cutting his neck offering it to her and Jade shivered welcoming the taste of his blood, moaning softly as she pressed her lips to his throat

He groaned his cock growing harder as he thrust into her moaning as her moist center became an inferno gripping him so hard that he couldn't hold onto his climax anymore so instead he let go and screamed her name pleasure that was white, hot and nearly blinding overtaking him her womanhood gripping him while her mouth took of his blood her fingers digging into his back due to the force of the explosion coming from him.

It was like a wave that never once stopped but at the same time it wasn't, it was more then a wave.

She felt the mystical properties of his blood not to mention heard his heart beating rapidly in tune with her own, and she whimpered moaning as she felt his seed flood her inner passages filling her up more then she had ever expected but somehow her body took all of it as if knowing not to waste a drop of his cum.

It was mind boggling and electrifying and for a moment a slight pain filled her mouth two of her teeth growing sharper becoming fangs with the more blood she took in

Even after he was spent she continued to clench herself around him so he could not pull out even if he wanted to.

He moaned whimpering in pleasure as she let go of his neck, and he purred nuzzling her "my mate, my jewel" he said kissing the bite mark on her throat.

Jade looked at him a little in an almost feral manner as she studied at him "mine" she growled possessively.

He smirked "you're uncle wouldn't be happy if he heard that" he teased delighting in how demonic she sounded just now even as he took notice of a reddish tinge to her eyes and Hsi found that glow stunningly beautiful taking note that Jade had signaled her desire to mate with him by biting his neck the way she had.

Hsi purred and kissed her "mine" he growled back nuzzling the mark he had left smelling her arousal along with his own and the blood they now shared.

"Yours always" she replied with a tiny and somewhat tired smile.

Purring again he nodded and smiled licking her neck "always and forever more Jewel" he said watching as the red color left her eyes which became that golden honey colored pair he loved so much.

Smiling Jade reached up and began to stroke the prongs on his head feeling so very happy here with him.

He smiled nuzzling her "my mate to be" he stated happily looking at her as if she was the only thing that mattered and the truth of it was Jade was the thing that really mattered to him he reminded himself shivering as she wrapped her legs around his middle to keep him inside of her.

Smiling even more he nuzzled her and purred enjoying the time they had together wishing they could stay like this forever wishing that Barkuda was not free and that all was right with the world.

Jade meanwhile found herself wishing that she (like Hsi Wu) could stay like this forever and she shivered as his tail wrapped around her middle to prevent her from escaping not that he needed to of course although she rather liked his tail wrapped around her backside in such a protective and somewhat provocative manner.

He purred nuzzling her and smiled "you exceeded my wildest expectations jewel you honestly did."

"I...I did?" she blinked looking at him in surprise since she was a virgin or had been, confused wondering how the hell she could be good as good as someone with experience?

He nodded "you blew them all away I kid you not."

Jade blushed and looked away shyly "tha…n…k…thank you" she stammered knowing her face was almost a bright red now in color and for some odd reason she felt compelled to hide herself from him but at the same time she did not she simply instead basked in the afterglow with him.

He smiled kissing her before there was a knock at the door and Jade blinked looking up at him in surprise.

"Jade?" came the remembered voice of her uncle and Hsi half growled a little "Hsi Wu?"

"Yes Chan?" Hsi stated curtly feeling anger bubble up inside him as he remembered how Chan's uncle that blasted wizard had brought up things he tried not to think about

"Umm is Jade with you? We are worried for her safety" Jackie replied inwardly hoping that Jade was not with a creature who was most untrustworthy in the least.

"Tell him no" Jade whispered not wanting to get into another debate with her uncle and also fearing for Hsi's personal safety since she knew that Jackie didn't like the fact that Jade liked the sky demon and not just as a friend either.

He paused about to do just that before Chan sighed in what sounded like a voice tinged with regret why was of course beyond the two lovers or would have been before they heard him speak "and I wish to apologize as well"

Jade sighed softly "I don't want to see him right now" she replied not wanting to deal with her insane family members and their odd behavior especially since she knew he would argue with her over her choice in a boyfriend, let alone her choice in a mate.

He nodded deep in thought "though it might be best if we did see him" he stated "it would be better then trying to hide something I do not want to do"

"Hn, I don't want to get out of bed..." she pouted "and Jackie will freak if he sees all the blood on the living room carpet'

He winked closing his eyes willing the carpet to vanish replacing it with a newer one smirking at her as she blinked in surprise.

"That is so cool" she whispered "but I still don't want to see him right now." She looked at him pleadingly "Can't I just hide?"

He nodded kissing her "you can hide in the bathroom I suppose, but to be on the safe side I will talk with him and try to get him to leave without trouble"

"Thanks" she muttered grateful that he would help her out in a jam, then turned and headed to the bathroom to hide from said annoying and overbearing uncle.

Hsi blew her a kiss before he got dressed and hid Jade's clothes then opened the door "Chan" he replied guardedly not letting the man inside his room. "Don't come in" he added with a hint of venom as he looked at one of the two men who had insulted him and his dead mother earlier this day.

"Hsi Wu." Jackie replied somewhat stiffly eyeing the demon somewhat warily not at all liking how close he and Jade were these days.

"I don't know what the hell you're problem is Chan, I've not done anything wrong all I wanted was to be free is that so hard to understand? And for you and that that old windbag to even suggest the things you both suggested well? I see no reason to go back if he and you keep it up like I'm planning to conquer the world or something."

Jackie blinked and sighed "we're sorry, uncle was just under a lot of stress and it isn't like you are trust-"

Hsi snarled and cut him off "you know I can barely remember her and for you both to say that while a psychopath is running around is out of line"

"I'm sorry" Jackie repeated sounding very lame "I did not know, none of us knew."

"As for Jade, well I can't speak for her but I like her Chan and the way you kept glaring at me and shunning me and acting so hostile was very immature, what you think I'm going to seduce her and take her away from her family?"

Well...that _HAD_ been what Jackie was thinking after all it was no secret that Jade had a crush on the sky demon or that Hsi Wu had been looking at her watching her with lust in his eyes but all the same Jackie swallowed his accusations knowing they wouldn't get him anywhere.

"You hurt her before, so why not now or sometime soon when it suits you're best interests?" Jackie asked warily eyeing the demon.

"Because I don't want to hurt her not now not ever again, she's beautiful intelligent, and when she smiles, she can turn night into day" he replied causing Jackie to step back and frown the realization that the sky demon had more then just feelings of lust for his niece hitting him causing him to feel worried and concerned for her safety.

He most certainly didn't want Hsi Wu to woo Jade, but at the same time he was surprised at the sky demon's comment and wanted to figure a way out without getting her involved in this quarrel he was having with the monster from the sky.

Hsi Wu growled noticing the way Chan was looking at him and decided to come clean albeit in such a way that deconstructed Chan's beliefs concerning demons "what? A demon can't love? Hmmm let me think ohh I know I love my mother and I love my siblings, must be something wrong there with that theory"

"Only because you are half human" Jackie replied "the demon half can not love because demons are evil and only desire to hurt other beings through whatever means necessary they all exist for their own pleasure and amusement"

Hsi growled "my family loves me regardless of the abuse they put me through Chan, I know they do"

"Whatever you say" Jackie said skeptically frowning as he looked around "where is Jade?"

"Why would I know?" he asked just as skeptically "I'm just an evil demon one whose word you can never believe correct?" he noticed with satisfaction that Chan looked uncomfortable and decided to press on by taking his human form "unlike my brother Xiao this form is as real as my other form right down to the eyes which I was told are (along with my cheekbones) the spitting image of my mother who happened to be a friend to my half siblings in fact Tso would tell me stories about her, tell me is that normal for a demon to do if he's just evil?"

"I...uh..." Jackie looked down feeling very intimidated as he backed away from the sky demon moving towards the railing on the stairs until he had brushed against it.

He smirked seeing a flash of doubt "didn't think so ohh and Tso did he'd tell me how brave she was, tell me how she would use to hold and care for me how she called me her little angel of hope my ohh my you don't look so good, could it be you were wrong?" he asked with a growl "I wonder why"

"And to top it off the flute that that bitch immortal used was the same flute that Xiao's wife used to sing me to sleep at night making it by hand" he growled "only that she-bitch perverted it into a weapon where before it was a thing of beauty"

Jackie blinked and stared at him obviously surprised having not known about that which the sky demon was counting on after all a little more guilt and misery would be very nice right now especially since he was tired of Chan's arrogant anti-demon attitude.

"Didn't know Xiao had a wife did you Chan? Or that the immortal who stole his kingdom away tried to rape her huh? Or how he killed little cats she created out of metal calling them a perversion" he took a step forward watching as Chan tried to move but now cornered and trapped.

"Please calm down" Jackie said with a touch of nervousness as he looked at Hsi Wu worried about what could happen should the demon decide to fight him.

He wasn't as strong as the sky demon was and Jackie knew it.

"Why? So you can start in on me again with you're sanctimonious humans are good whereas all demons are evil crap? Hmmm how about no?" he growled thousands of dark thoughts filling his mind as he looked at the smaller human growling angrily his tail lashing back and forth.

Chan was alone, Hsi could grab and then toss him out a window, nobody would notice or care around here except Jade and he could tell her that the man had left, really how would she find out anyways?

_'Yes' _hissed a dark voice in the back of his mind _'take him now he is defenseless, toss him out the window,_ _show him how powerful you are.'_

Chan blinked as the Sky Demon growled and advanced towards him his eyes filled with dark rage and with a bloodlust that was close to boiling out of control, blinked and tried to get away only the sky demon would not let him move to the right or to the left having cut him off from all escape routes.

_'Give in to you're anger'..._the voice continued sly and filled with darkness a darkness he'd seen before a darkness he'd felt…before.

It was all consuming, like a fire made of hate and malice, filled with deception and ruthlessness not to mention powerful and seductive.

Much like Barkuda's darkness he thought before he stiffened feeling more of that slyness his eyes narrowing as recognition filled him.

_'Go on, do it, before he takes Jade from you, she will never know'_ the voice added slyly only he growled.

_'No!'_ He _screamed 'I am not playing you're game anymore you sadist!'_ He backed away from Chan shaken trying to quell the rage within his spirit.

_'It is unavoidable Hsi Wu you like you're mother will be...mine'_ came the dark and evil voice of Barkuda and for a moment Hsi thought he saw the demon lord in human form grinning a death's head grin as he stared at Hsi with those dark all seeing all consuming eyes of his

_'NO'! _Hsi pushed the darkness away wanting nothing to do with it at all. _'I won't be you're pawn anymore you sick bastard!' _

A sigh then a growl_ 'then I will have to take charge myself'_ came the reply and Hsi hissed feeling that oily touch take hold much the way a puppet master took control of a puppet

_'Stop!'_ he screamed feeling that touch, a revolting touch similar to the touch of a spider filling him and he struggled against the blackness that came for him, a blackness that threatened to swallow, engulf and pull him into it until there was nothing left of the demon Jade loved.

_'Jade…'_ he moaned inwardly trying to use her memory to push back the dark hold Barkuda was exhibiting even now.

_'Too little too late Hsi Wu, I'm back and there's nothing you and you're girlfriend can do about it' came_ the reply as the dark lord made Hsi's body step towards Chan 'let's see what happens when Jade watches as you kill her uncle'

_'NO!'_ Hsi snarled _'Jade would never believe I would do something like that!'_

_'How foolish of you to say that, I am in the driver's seat as it were and her seeing this will prove you did it after all she's only 'human' and all humans are stupid' _

He struggled trying to figure someway out eyes flashing between darkness and between fears both real and unreal as he fought with the blackness that was in charge fought only to find himself feeling as he had lost the battle before it had begun and for a moment Hsi wilted feeling so very lost so very alone with the darkness that he knew Jade would never care for a darkness that poisoned everything good inside a person, poisoned and smothered it in the end killing it with ruthless savagery.

He was going to loose her and all because of the sick monster who had taken over in just a matter of seconds, taken and spread like a computer virus growing ever so quietly as it attached itself to various components.

It was in that moment that hope flared and he watched as Chan ducked out of the way grabbing a light which he held up causing pain to fill Hsi's body thus giving away who was really in control.

Jackie thinking quickly continued holding the light using it to force the demon back all the while speaking a small incantation the light flaring suddenly appearing all around Hsi the pain growing and intensifying a thousand fold causing the monster who had jacked his body to roar before fleeing the very body he had attempted to take over becoming smoke the instant he was free from the body wisps emerging from Hsi Wu's mouth, nose, eyes and ears the black inky smoke hissing like an enraged snake or insect that had been forced from it's nest.

The smoke growled at Chan as Hsi Wu fell to the ground unconscious or dead Jackie could not tell "you only delay the inevitable Chan come nightfall I will be back for him" Barkuda stated confidentially to which the archeologist replied by holding that light up using it to force the demon back as if he were a vampire caught in the holy glare of a crucifix.

He resembled a cloud now, with two black solid eyes looking at Chan glaring at him with a dark anger enraged because the human had bested him albeit it was only for a little while, next time he would return in his own body and then he would kill Chan or make him wish he had killed him.

Either prospect filled him with delicious malice and the demon lord chuckled cruelly floating before Jackie Chan who stepped back as if to shield himself from the dark creature who had revealed himself still holding that light keeping Barkuda at bay "ooo Jaaaaade? Guess whose baaaaaaack" Barkuda called a third eye appearing motioning towards the bathroom in Hsi Wu's room.

Jackie's eyes widened at first in confusion then they narrowed in the realization that Hsi Wu had lied again!

The cloud chuckled watching as Chan processed this "guess what he and you're niece were doing Chan?" he asked goading the archeologist savoring the disgust and anger seeping from Jackie Chan, enjoying the aroma much like any cookie-fiend enjoyed the aroma of cookies cooling on a window sill.

Chan could only gape at the shadow, gape and try to get the images in his mind out feeling confused even as he tried to push back the anger knowing he needed a cool head about him if he and Jade and yes even the sky demon Hsi Wu were to survive.

Surely the shadow had to be lying...he thought and prayed in the back of his mind; surely Jade wouldn't engage in something with that that demon!

"Go on ask her" Barkuda chuckled and vanished planning to return in his own body and drain Chan of that delicious anger he held within him.

Jackie stepped over Hsi Wu and looked in the living room and bedroom scanning the large apartment unable to find any trace of Jade in this place about to breathe a sigh of relief before he saw…

…Jade's clothes hidden behind the bed, clothes...but no Jade in them or anywhere around them and for a moment Jackie started to see red again but only for a moment as he pushed the red back.

What the hell had Hsi Wu done? He thought glaring at aforementioned sky demon that was still out like a light while he inwardly went back over the demon lord's statement and groaned seeing truth when he didn't want to see it.

Surely Jade hadn't, with the sky demon?

"Jade!" he called out looking all around for his niece hoping against all hope that Barkuda had been lying about where Jade had been staying and what she had been doing.

Inside the bathroom Jade sighed hearing her name and grabbed a towel unlocking the bathroom door about to say something other then the truth to her uncle before she saw Hsi Wu laying on the ground…unconscious.

"Hsi Wu!" she screamed, running to his side ignoring her uncle as she knelt beside the fallen demon "HSI WU!" she screamed again tears filling her honey colored eyes along with fear inwardly she wondered if Jackie and Uncle had done something to the sky demon or if Barkuda had come back to torment him.

"Jade" Jackie gaped, seeing her in the towel trying to avert his eyes as best he could realizing she was not wearing anything underneath her clothes.

"Not now Jackie" she replied trying to wake Hsi up only Jackie grabbed her arm not letting her go.

"Yes now!" Chan replied affixing a stern look on his face "we need to get out of here now!"

"No we are not" she glared at him "Hsi Wu did nothing wrong and I am not going to leave him"

"Jade? Get up!" Jackie pleaded "we have to get out of here!"

"I am not leaving him" she replied defiantly "I love him and want to be with him"

"Bwaa!" Jackie screamed, jumping back "have you lost you're mind letting him rape you? Jade what were you thinking?" Jackie demanded shaking her repeatedly

"He did not rape me" Jade replied getting pissed off at her uncle for even thinking that Hsi, her Hsi Wu would do something like that especially to her! "_I _wanted it" she replied stressing the use of the word 'I' "and I let him claim me just as I claimed him"

"Buh-What! How! Why!" her uncle asked in that hysterical fashion that he was known to have and use whenever he was well…hysterical. "We must go back so Uncle can undo this!" Jackie cried, and had he been C3PO from the Star Wars movies, Jade was very sure Jackie would be waving his arms and screaming wildly and out of control.

"There will be no undoing" she replied evenly "I wanted it Jackie just as much as I wanted him"

"How could you!" Jackie sputtered doing a rather fine impression of a motorboat she thought as she held back a giggle "With a demon!"

"A demon whose also half human and is the sweetest person around, a demon who came back to be with me" she sighed "unlike certain other people who always say things like 'you are too young Jade', or 'you're too headstrong' or how about 'Jaaaaade' in a patronizing and aggravating tone? Hsi Wu treats me like an adult and not a child. He listens to me and likes me for me something you uncle and my parents don't seem to want to do."

Jackie was about to say something but found that he didn't have a good response to Jade's comments and because he was more then a little surprised by having never heard things like this before.

"And he also knows how to make me feel good about myself" she added sighing "do you know why I like being here with you and uncle? It's because I don't have to worry about going home to parents who constantly berate you or try to fix you up with someone you don't even like"

"I..." Jackie sighed having never known that either.

"Or how about having to listen as they tell me how bad an influence you are or force me to get some job I don't want not even satisfied with my grades"

He sighed again and nodded knowing how overbearing her parents could be at times "I'm sorry Jade, really I am."

She sighed feeling sick just wanting a hug from her uncle "what happened?" she asked hoping Hsi was okay.

"Apparently...Barkuda possessed Hsi and tried to...make him kill me"

"Then he wasn't going to kill you of his own free will" she replied with a hopeful smile "tch knew he wouldn't do it no matter what"

Jackie looked away inwardly replaying the events before Barkuda had taken control of Hsi Wu before he nodded still not really liking what Jade had said but knowing she was right "yes, I suppose he wouldn't have done so even when I did get him angry"

She smiled "I could've told you that, Hsi would soooo not do that of his own free will because he knows I'd be sad"

"Let's go" Jackie said quickly not wanting to agree with Jade anymore then he had to unsure if he could take anymore of the new developments in his life especially the ones concerning his niece!

"We are not leaving him" she said defiantly and a little warily refusing to move.

"We have to go" he insisted "Barkuda will be back at any moment and the shop is the only place safe enough for us to be!"

"Barkuda wants him Jackie, and that should be reason enough for us to help him not to mention that if he isn't helped I will not leave no matter what you try!"

"Jade, stop acting like this, this is crazy and you are crazy! We need to leave right now!" he stated wanting to find a way to undo the spell Jade was obviously under.

She crossed her arms over her shoulder "like what?" she demanded "like a child? Hmmm if I were in trouble you'd come and not leave me here so either you would be acting childish or you're mad because I like him and slept with him and want to mate with him"

Jackie's eyes widened and he turned a lovely shade of purple upon hearing that "you!"

"Yes! Me! And I initiated it uncle Jackie, all of it!" she added looking at him never wavering in her response.

"Initiated?" Jackie screamed feeling rather sick not to mention confused and as if he would faint soon.

Things that went hand in hand with his niece once too often he realized.

She nodded her head then smirked "back in the shop rubbing my foot up against his-"

"Stop!" her uncle commanded his face now really purple the thoughts of his sweet innocent niece actually instigating things sexually more then he could bear.

"Then help me carry him back to the shop where it's safe!" she demanded glaring at him angrily.

Jackie stared at the Sky Demon dubiously unable to help but feel confused and weirded out not to mention surprised by Jade's comments

"Come on." Jade insisted "besides Barkuda wants him for something and that's got to be a bad thing, a very bad thing and if we leave him here we will have only helped make matters worse!" she added logically

Jackie nodded hesitantly and sighed "yes that wouldn't be a good idea" he thought wondering if he could get uncle to rebanish the sky demon back to the void.

"Just give me a minute to get dressed and NO banishing spells!" she replied glaring at him making him nod and sigh as he picked up Hsi Wu turning so that he couldn't see Jade get dressed.

Surprisingly Jade was quick and helped him carry the sky demon down to the black SUV they had gotten as a gift from Section Thirteen.

As they left the sun was beginning to set and Jackie looked worried "Jade? You two did use umm" he blushed beet red.

"It's alright." Jade whispered trying not to laugh "You don't have to worry about little demons running around" she added with a smirk. "At least for now" she teased.

Jackie sighed not wanting to go down that road "so you and Hsi Wu?" he asked in a tone filled with some disbelief.

"Yeah" she replied looking at her uncle "it's not as if I don't know him, I do and I do feel for him. His family does hurt him and he had no friends until he met me"

Sighing again this time more softly the archeologist shook his head wishing for the bliss that denial brought him unsure how to handle something like this.

"And it's more then lust and hormones I know that much when he came back and apologized waiting for when I was ready" she added noticing him gripping the driver's door a bit too hard the sun continuing to set.

"We will talk more about this later" he said as he helped Jade hoist the Sky Demon into the car.

She nodded getting in sighing as he started the car knowing what was to follow soon enough "I know you are mad Jackie but this is my choice, I do want to be with him"

Jackie said nothing, putting the keys in the ignition, and when the large vehicle roared to life they drove off him wanting to get them to the shop where it was safe from the demon lord who had promised to return.

She rolled her eyes cradling Hsi Wu's head in her lap sighing a little put off with her uncle for being so set in his ways he could not even see that Hsi was the best thing in her life right now!

The Sky demon came to and whimpered softly looking around in confusion before he felt a warm hand caress his head and Jade smiled looking down at him in a tender manner "hey batboy" she teased

He mock groaned and smiled back "my head hurts, what happened?"

Jade sighed and Jackie told him what had happened leaving a few things out, specifically the things concerning _his _niece!

Hsi winced noticing that there was tension between the two Chans and took human form "I'm glad I didn't listen to him when he told me to kill you're uncle"

Jade nodded and stroked his hair smiling at him "I am too" she replied "but then I knew you wouldn't"

"So where are we going?" he asked quietly as they kept driving.

"Back to the shop" she replied and he nodded not saying a word as he sat up then pulled Jade into his arms and held her close "you okay?"

Jade nodded nuzzling him tenderly causing Jackie to groan inwardly when he saw what was going on via the rearview mirror and while there wasn't anything really wrong about what the two of them were doing he did not in anyway shape or form like it one bit.

"DO you have to be so close like that?" he chided trying not to sound irritated or bothered by what was going on.

"What's wrong with it?" the sky demon asked with a confused look on his face "I've done nothing untoward Chan at least not in the car" he replied with a smirk deciding to settle for irritating Chan.

"Yeah" Jade chimed in "and it's not like we're going to do anything in the car!" She added causing her uncle to blush again as he tried not to think bad thoughts about his innocent sweet niece!

It was…unthinkable! Jade should have known better then to befriend that that dishonest creature not to mention become involved with him and let him do 'untoward' things to her as well things she had also engaged in of her own free will!

Hsi blinked guessing Jade had told Chan about them and he smiled kissing her "thank you" he said suddenly very quiet also surprised because Jade wasn't ashamed by him not to mention happy as well "you know for well telling him" he replied shyly.

Jade smiled and nuzzled him continuing to stroke his hair delighting in how soft Hsi's hair was unable to stop stroking it.

Jackie meanwhile felt as if he had somehow stepped into the twilight zone where black was white and where everything did not make sense and had not since Hsi Wu had come back into their lives!

With a sigh he drove down towards the shop wondering what he'd done wrong as a parent and as a guardian.

He'd tried to help Jade not stray from the straight and narrow he really had but now? Now he wasn't sure if he hadn't done something wrong to deserve something like this.

As the SUV rolled to a stop outside the shop he sighed once more and directed Jade and Hsi Wu to get inside the shop before he also entered, walked over to uncle and sighed again speaking to the chi wizard in low hushed tones.

It only took a few moments before the customary 'AIYAAAAAAH!' was heard and His smirked upon hearing Uncle's cry whereas Jade sighed knowing what was to proceed next.

Uncle twacked Jackie hard looking back at Hsi and at Jade with what was comical surprise and a little tinge of anger "you not good influence on Jade!"

"Me?" Jackie yelped looking at Uncle in surprise "I had nothing to do with it!" he protested looking surprised despite having been twacked more then once upon many occasions.

"You! Uncle knows better!" came the angry reply from the chi wizard who glared at him before hurriedly heading for books on how to reverse claim rituals only Jade and Hsi got to them first and grabbed the books refusing to let them go.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes "the first person to try and remove the claim winds up with a knuckle sandwich" she warned glaring at her uncles and at Tohru her eyes flashing darkly almost bordering on red as she eyed them all warily.

Hsi laughed delighting in the dominant side of Jade and in how stubborn she was.

"Such a fierce and beautiful woman, she is indeed the perfect mate" he stated with a laugh.

Upon hearing that both Jackie and Uncle both glared at him whereas Jade blushed and smiled at him.

He simply grinned at them as if he was innocent totally liking the fact that they couldn't banish him due to the fact that they would wind up banishing Jade who was even now somewhat linked in a bond that would grow stronger with each coupling.

Despite the fact that he wasn't causing any trouble he was still not a good guy! He added still holding onto the books that spoke of rescinding a claim even as he reached out to stroke Jade's hair.

She smiled looking at her sky demon and winked at him pressing against him in a subtle way deciding to tease him a little bit as payment for his being so insufferable at times and because well she liked teasing him!

Oddly enough she didn't care either, not anymore especially now after her first two tastes of him no now she wanted more.

He shivered and held back a growl not wanting to get into trouble with Chan or the chi wizard who were there watching him warily as if he had once more done something else wrong!

And it wasn't even his fault! Jade was the one who was causing it not him! He wanted to say inwardly hissing as she pressed again practically grinding herself against him causing him to nearly let out a moan.

_'Behave!'_ he said mentally, hoping that it would work and that Jade would stop before he lost control and the two of them threw down in front of her family which would of course be a very bad thing on both his and Jade's parts since they would almost surely wind up in trouble.

Jade winked and shook her head flashing him a lust full smile when the others were not looking at them "tch as if!" she whispered to him

_'Behave and I will ravish you properly later on'_ he ordered telepathically smirking as he watcher blink in surprise before she got it.

"That is so… cool!" she exclaimed out loud only to eep as everyone else blinked looking at them both in surprise.

"What's cool?" Jackie asked wearily but this time Jade said nothing deciding it was better to not let them know about her link with Hsi.

Jackie narrowed his eyes eyeing them both suspiciously and Jade shrugged grinning at him innocently not saying one word.

"Jade we need to find a way to undo-"

DING

"You can't undo it" she said wishing she had been saved by the bell.

Jackie affixed her with a glare before a tall man with black hair entered wearing glasses over his eyes dressed in a black businessman suit "I'm looking for a few vases" he stated in an almost imperial tone "I am prepared to pay handsomely for them as well"

Jade stiffened upon seeing the man a chill suddenly going up her spine as she heard him speak.

There was something about him, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that made her very skin crawl and not in the way that it normally crawled whenever she was doing something she didn't want to do no this was more of a sickly sinister feeling only she couldn't figure out why and settled instead for watching the man out of the corner of her eye with suspicion as her uncle went to help the man with what he was looking for.

Uncle turned about to say something to the man whose calm and pleasant smile began to take a more malicious edge as he shook Jackie's hand "my, my, you are quite strong" he smirked then threw him back into Tohru "but not as strong as me nor as powerful isn't that right Hsi Wu?"

As Barkuda stepped in removing the dark sunglasses he wore to reveal two blood red eyes the sky demon's blood turned to ice hearing the chilled venom in Barkuda's voice.

The demon smiled a death head's smile as he looked at Hsi Wu and at Jade "it's so good to be back out" he added walking towards them both…

_Hear the cry of War _

_Louder than before _

_With his sword in hand _

_To control the land _

_Crushing metal strikes _

_On this frightening night _

_Fall onto your knees _

_For the Phantom Lord_

…With an 'Aiyaaaaah!' Uncle attacked with his blowfish only Barkuda was ready holding his hand in front of the beam he absorbed it then sneered "insignificant mortal you're spells will not harm me" he turned backhanding Tohru viciously in the stomach hard sending the poor sumo flying across the room even as he took a step towards Uncle "I am the master of darkness and when I decide to do something I get around to doing it no matter what"

Sneering Uncle fired another blast but as the demon in human form absorbed it he grinned then blasted uncle with black lightning causing the old chi wizard to scream.

Hsi Wu did not move rooted to the floor trembling in fear as he stared into the face of evil, stared and kept trembling unable to move wanting to hide but held in place as if by some powerful magnetic force.

Barkuda smiled at him those eyes of his gleaming evilly as he took a step forward only to pause avoiding a flying leap kick by Jackie who flew towards him landing with a crash on the ground before him.

Laughing the demon lord grabbed the archeologist by the neck then threw him into a wall and laughed "foolish mortal you're little show cannot harm me" he stated before he turned seeing Jade standing in his way "ahhh the girlfriend do be so kind as to let me pass so that I may kill Leng Hung Chao's bastard son"

"No." Jade whispered defiantly glaring at the monster before her not moving at all "I won't let you have him!"

He sneered at her "as if you can do anything to stop me dear child" he replied attempting to move past her waving her off in dismissal.

But Jade would not just stand by idly and even when he started to move she stood in his path using a light spell to deter him vowing to do something and not just stand there and let Barkuda hurt Hsi.

He hissed smoke leaving his chest his irritation turning to amusement as Hsi woke up from the trance he had been in then fled the shop "looks like the rat has left his cage" he said with a chuckle.

Jade's eyes widened in horror before she turned seeing that Barkuda was also gone and she gasped in realization and took off after him hoping to get to Hsi Wu in time hoping to somehow fight the demon that was causing so much suffering to her family and to the man she loved…

…He'd almost made it to the air before the tendrils caught him and began to squeeze the very breath in his body tightening around him suffocating him as a laugh, a cold, cruel and evil laugh filled the air from behind the sky demon "where do you think you are going _boy_?"

"Away from you!" Hsi Wu cried trying to take to the sky only for more tendrils to shoot out and wrap around his right leg yanking hard causing the sky demon to scream in pain as he slammed into the ground hard the wind being knocked out of him by his rough landing.

Barkuda laughed the tendrils pulling Hsi towards him "young fool you can never ever escape me" he replied laughing as the sky demon screamed and beat his wings, struggling against the bonds that enveloped much of his body crushing it as if they sought a way to crush the very life from him!

Laughing the demon lord sneered tightening the grip of his tendrils "you like you're siblings are mine to destroy Hsi Wu whenever I tire of you, just like you're mother was."

He shook his head frantically in denial not wanting to listen to this creature not wanting to be anywhere near him or listen to his sick and twisted schemes or hear him curse his mother's name.

Barkuda sneered at him then backhanded him hard "deny it all you want Hsi Wu but we both know that I am the reason you are here and that means in every sense of the word"

Hsi snarled glaring at him now with defiance "my mother is the reason I am here"

Barkuda sighed and backhanded him again irritated with the boy who had somehow grown a spine in a matter of seconds, a spine that he felt inclined to crush here and now "but who got her to conceive you hmmm?"

Hsi refused to reply begging his dead mother for strength not wanting to listen to the lies, half truths and boasts that were coming from this sadistic demon whose very deeds terrified Hsi more then he cared to admit.

"Who spawned you and the rest of those insignificant delinquents hmmm?" Again that cruel and awful question that he and the other demons hated to think about, and once more he was rewarded with another backhand but Hsi would not give in and he remained silent looking away determined not to give Barkuda the satisfaction he craved.

"You're weak boy like you're mother" another blow this one harder then the last this one breaking Hsi's nose "_weak and useless_ and when I am done with you I will go after you're siblings and let my generals take turns with you're sister"

"Leave her alone! She's suffered enough!" Hsi snarled finding his voice glaring at Barkuda defiantly daring him silently to turn his sick, twisted and utterly depraved cravings towards Bai Tsa.

"And after her? I will take you're mate and pass her around to my generals" Barkuda added undeterred by Hsi's defiant stance delighting in the anger growing within the sky demon.

Hsi recoiled as much as he could, simply horrified at the thought of Jade being used and then discarded like that much the same way that Barkuda and his generals had done to Bai and others in the past.

Barkuda laughed watching as Hsi struggled against the tendrils created by this depraved sadistic monster the sky demon inwardly vowing to never let Barkuda get his sick and twisted hands on her or onto Bai or anyone else for that matter.

Jade did not deserve any of that, nor did Bai or anyone on the earth for that matter.

Barkuda laughed and laughed backhanding Hsi repeatedly "come on boy! Where's that spark of defiance you get from you're bitch mother hmmm?"

"You know? I had fun making Dai Gui the way he is now autistic and everything, the nightmares I sent him as he slept plus the beatings and the stories I would tell were only a few of the things, as was letting Kylin violate him, but the real crowning achievement was when I let him and Bai watch as their mother was burned alive in hot boiling lava crying and begging for mercy"

All the color and defiance melted away from Hsi who stared at Barkuda having never known that Barkuda had played such a hand in his brother's sad and heart rending condition, inwardly feeling sickened vomiting onto the demon's tendrils.

Barkuda cackled with sadistic glee "and then there was you're bitch of a mother, when I swept through her parents' kingdom I killed the man she was betrothed too, and when she and her siblings tried to escape I killed her family ripping into her parents like they were paper and then, then I took her" the demon lord stated looking at the young one enjoying his pain and fear and anger savoring all of them, drinking deeply of them, engorging himself on those things.

Hsi tried to shut Barkuda's voice out, tried to shut out that cruel sadistic laugh, tried so hard to not think about his mother, his sweet innocent mother as she was violated and abused by this sick and twisted monster and his generals.

But Barkuda wouldn't have any of it "and then you came another blot of imperfection caused by a weak parent like you're mother" he backhanded him again "instead of an heir a true heir I got another freak"

"What the hell would you want an heir for?" Hsi snarled glaring at him with defiance "you don't care for family and you never have and never will!" he added knowing that Barkuda had destroyed his own parents then fed on them as if they were nothing more then another meal to him.

"My reasons are my own...my dear pitiful half breed bastard child"

Hsi Wu snarled "you were never my parent Barkuda"

Another backhand "do you forget to whom you speak? Hsi Wu? I…am you're father and nothing you say or do will change that" the demon lord replied looking at Hsi Wu enjoying how sickened the sky demon felt upon hearing that revelation stated again.

A gasp and Barkuda turned smirking as Hsi caught sight of...

Jade Chan...

"Looks like it's time for me to go but I'll be back..._son_" he sneered laughing as he vanished into the darkness the tendrils vanishing behind him while his last words echoed over and over in Jade's mind.

Hsi Wu was...Barkuda's son?

"Hsi Wu?" Jade whispered silently wishing that it was not so, unable to see how such a loving and good man could be the son of a demon who was evil and rotten to the very core.

He looked at her tears in his eyes then took to the air doing the one thing that really came natural to him.

He fled unable to face the disgust he knew had to be in Jade's eyes, leaving her there his wings flapping as he left his soul filled with agony the demon's words and laugh replaying over and over in his mind tears falling freely as he left.

Jade stared up at the specter in the sky and cried her legs giving out…

_Fall to your knees _

_And bow to the Phantom Lord_


End file.
